Destinies Entwined
by Chaytons Angel
Summary: This story of Elladan and Elrohir spans an eighty-year time frame leading up to events in the Rings trilogy. Neither twin ever expects to find love or a reason to give up their desire for revenge against the vile creatures who took their mother from them.
1. Destinies Entwined Chapter one

**DISCLAIMER:** Lord of the Rings, and its characters, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of JRR Tolkien, et al. No money is gained from the writing of this story. Its sole purpose is for the enjoyment of myself and all who read it.

**SUMMARY:** This story spans an eighty- year time frame, and is dedicated to our beloved twins, Elladan and Elrohir Elrondion. Lord Thranduil sends his niece Elendil, who is accompanied by he friend Meoi, to Rivendell with a message for Lord Elrond. Things happen that they did not expect, and this story is their account.

----- For those of you with a plethora of knowledge of Tolkien and LOTR, please bear with me. Not only is this the first fanfic I have ever written (as anything else I've ever written has been original works), but I am also working with a limited amount of knowledge. What I do know has been gleaned from the movies and what I have pisked up from a few wonderful sites like the Mellon Chronicles and twinsofelrond. And now, without further ado:

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Destinies Entwined**

**Chapter One**

**Part One**

Having been summoned to Lord Thranduil's private chambers, Elendil's steps are light andquick as she responds to her uncle's request. As she travels through the halls, her mind wandersback to the first time she took that very same path, those long years ago.

-----------------------------------------------------

At six years of age, Elendil is a precocious and inquisitive elfling. Long russet tresses frame an almost heart shaped face. Her bright grey- green eyes sparkle with merriment and mischief, giving her an air of childish abandonment.

"Naneth", she says in a lilting, sing-song voice. "Why have we left Lorien? I miss the forest and these woods scare me."

"Shush now iell. It is alright. This is to be our home now."

"But naneth...," Elendil begins.

"No buts Elendil."

Quieting, Elendil looks about herself at the darkened forest around her. She can hear the sorrow and anger of the trees in the gentle breeze that is blowing. "Naneth, why are the trees so sad? What happened to them that has made them so angry?,"  
she asks, looking up into her mother's pristine face.

"These woods were once green and beautiful iell," her mother answers. "They were called Greenwood the Great. But then a darkness moved in and corrupted the forest. Evil creatures began to call it home. That was when the name of this forest was change to Mirkwood," she adds, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Elendil's heart ached for the beauty and serenity that was lost, leaving the forest a dark and brooding force. "Why do we come here, naneth, if it saddens you so?," Elendil asks, squirming on the back of the dark grey mare she rides with her mother. She longs to be back in Lorien, running through the green, verdant forest.

"We come here, iell, because this is my home; where I was born. I have missed many of the things of my home. I know it is dark, and may even seem dismal to you, but you will grow to love it as well as I," her mother tells her.

"I doubt it," Elendil grumbles under her breath.

Rounding a bend in the road, the underground palace home of Lord Thranduil, Elf Lord of Mirkwood, comes into view. Almost against her will, Elendil becomes intrigued by a palace built completely underground.

"Naneth, why did Lord Thranduil build his palace underground?," she asks quizzically.

Laughing at her daughter's expression, she tries to explain. "You see iell, Lord Thranduil spent much time with Thingol and Melian, who also had underground palaces. With all the dangers of Mirkwood, Lord Thranduil felt that he, and his people, would be safer under ground than above."

"Thingol and Melian, were they dwarves naneth?," she inquires, her eyes wide.

"No iell, they were not dwarves," her mother says, trying hard not to laugh. "Thingol was an elf of the Teleri kindred. Melian was a Maiar," she adds, smiling at her daughter's curiosity.

"What is a Maiar, naneth?"

"The Maiar are like gods, iell."

"If they are gods, how could Lord Thranduil be with them? Did he...?"

"Enough questions now, iell. We are almost there. You must remember to show Lord  
Thranduil and Lady Namarien the proper respect that they deserve."

"Yes, naneth", she says quietly.

Riding up to the entrance to the underground palace, Elendil is awed by the regal blonde couple standing in front of her.Dismounting her horse, Elendil's mother approaches the couple waiting at the top of the stairs.

"Mae govannen Lord Thranduil, Lady Namarien", she says in greeting, bowing slightly out of respect. "I would like to introduce my iell, Elendil," she adds, motioning Elendil forward.

"Mae govannen to you as well. There is no need for such formalities, miunthel," Lady  
Namarien says, descending the stairs and approaching them. She takes her sister into her arms and hugs her close. "It has been a long time miunthel, too long," Lady Namarien says turning slightly. "So, this is Elendil," she adds, kneeling down to look Elendil in the eye. "She has Galen's eyes," she adds softly, smiling at the little elfling.  
"Mae govannen Elendil. I am Lady Namarien. I am also your aunt."

"You are?," Elendil asks shyly.

"Yes, I am. And Lord Thranduil is your uncle. Our ionn, Legolas, is your cousin.  
However, he is napping right now, so you will get to meet him later," she says with a smile. "I knew your ada, iell. He was a wonderful man, and great archer of the Lorien elves. He will be sorely missed."

"Annon le, Lady Namarien," Elendil says, with tears in her eyes at the mention of her father. His death was only a few short months ago, and the pain was still too new. As the tears begin to slide down her cheeks, Elendil turns to her mother and buries her face into her mother's skirts.

"Come," Lord Thranduil says, a few moments later, after Elendil has wiped her tears and turned again to look at the Elf Lord and Lady. "You must be tired from your long journey. We will show you where you can rest, and this evening, we shall celebrate," he adds, leading them through the halls of his underground home.

--------------------------------------------------------

The memory of her first arrival in Mirkwood, and the events that led up to it, come flooding back to Elendil as she makes her way to her uncle's inner sanctum. The memories are bittersweet, and bring tears to her eyes. Wiping the tears away, she knocks lightly on the door.

"Minno," Thranduil replies at the soft knock.

"You wished to speak with me, hir-nin?," Elendil says, closing the door behind her.

"Please, come, sit," Thranduil says, motioning to an adjacent chair. "You do not need to use such formality with me iell," he adds with a chuckle.

As Elendil comes further into the room, Thranduil can see that her eyes are red-rimmed and there are tear tracks down her cheeks. "What is it? What's wrong?," he asks, concern putting an edge to his voice.

"It's nothing uncle," Elendil responds. "I was just remembering the first time I came here. I was momentarily overwhelmed with the memory of the death of my ada," she adds, sitting down in the proffered chair.

"Sometimes it is still hard after all these long years, for me to believe that Galen is gone," Thranduil admits. "He was a loyal friend and confidant," he adds.

"Yes, I know uncle." Studying her uncle closely, Elendil can see concern, and a sense of urgency, deep in his eyes. Knowing that orcs have been pressing ever further into the northern borders of Mirkwood, she is not surprised by the urgency in his manner.

"Now, to the reason why I called you here," Thranduil says, changing the subject because it was such a painful one for Elendil. "I want you to take a message to Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

"Rivendel, hir-nin?," Elendil asks, reverting to the formal title in her surprise.

"Yes, Rivendell. It is of great importance to me Elendil. I would go myself, but there are other pressing matters requiring my attention, and presence, here in Mirkwood."

"Then why do you not send Legolas? As he is your son, wouldn't he be the better choice for you to send?," Elendil asks, already knowing the answer to her own question.

"Legolas, it seems, is off on another one of his myriad adventures. I wish he were here to do this, as the road can be treacherous with orcs on the move, but he isn't. That leaves you. I want someone of my house to deliver this message. Legolas is not here. You are the only other one I would entrust this to."

"Annon le, uncle. It lightens my heart to know that you believe so strongly in me," Elendil says, a look of merriment in her eyes. "However, I have but one request, uncle. It's nothing serious", she adds at the look on Thranduil's face. "I would like to ask Meoi to come along with me. She is a great friend, and her company would help pass the time on the journey."

"Of course iell. I don't see why you shouldn't have some company along; someone to talk to. Just do not tell her the true reason why you are going to Rivendell."

"As you wish, uncle."

"I have already begun the preparations for your departure. You are to leave in the morning. You will have a small guard to escort you, to ensure your safety. Hold, Elendil," Thranduil says, seeing the look of defiance in her grey-green eyes. "I know you are an excellent archer, nearly as good as your father was, and that you have his skill with a blade as well. They will simply be there to aid you in case of an attack," he adds with a chuckle.

"You know me well uncle," Elendil says, her eyes full of mirth.

"That, I do iell, that I do," he agrees.

"I will take my leave of you now, uncle, so that I can find Meoi and invite her along," Elendil says, rising from her chair. Striding over to Thranduil, who has also risen, she hugs her uncle and kisses his cheek.

"I have already told your mother, and Lady Namarien, of your impending journey. If I know them as well as I think, they are most assuredly in your chambers making sure you have all the things you will need for your journey," he says, as Elendil reaches the door.

"Oh no", Elendil says dramatically, rolling her eyes. "It'll take three horses just to carry my things, if they have their way about it." Lord Thranduil's laughter follows Elendil down the hall as she goes in search of her friend.

**Part Two**

The following morning, just as the light from the sun begins to brighten the sky, the small band is preparing to begin their journey to Rivendell. After bidding farewell to Lord Thranduil and Lady Namarien, Elendil approaches her mother. "I will miss you naneth," she whispers as she hugs her mother fiercely. In all the years she has  
been in Mirkwood, Elendil has never traveled far from its borders.

"Silly child, you won't be gone forever," her mother admonishes her.

Laughing, Elendil releases her mother and mounts her horse. With a final wave, the small band rides out of Mirkwood and turns their horses south- westward towards Rivendell.

"Thandien," Elendil calls to the elven guard leading the group. "How long will it take to reach Rivendell?," she asks, maneuvering her horse closer to his.

"It should take four to five days, depending on the weather Lady Elendil," Thandien replies in answer to her question.

"Annon le, Thandien," she replies.

Reining her horse in so that she is again even with Meoi, they begin talking amongst  
themselves. "Well, this will give us the chance to enjoy a change of scenery," Meoi says, grinning.

"And atmosphere," Elendil, adds grinning as well.

The whole idea of journeying to Rivendell to see the great Lord Elrond Half-Elf has both them a little giddy.

"I can't believe we're going to see Lord Elrond," Meoi says with a twinkle in her eye.

"With as much as Legolas has spoken of Lord Elrond, I hope he measures up to the impression I have of him in my mind," Meoi says mischievously.

"I'm sure he will, Meoi."

Later the first day, they stop and make camp at the foothills of the Misty Mountains. After setting a watch, the group enjoys a quiet meal and turn in for the night.  
Rising early the next morning, Elendil spends a few quiet moments admiring the majestic mountains rising before them.

"It will take us two , maybe three, days to pass through the mountains to the other side, as long as nothing goes wrong," Thandien informs her as they lead their mounts up into the rocky foothills surrounding the mountain.

As the day wears on, a comforting silence envelops the group. The mountain rises around them, the trees giving way to shrubs and rock. The path they are taking into the mountain grows ever steep. In many places the trail is so narrow that they must travel in single file. In some areas, only a narrow stretch of rock separates the horses from steep ravines. They stop several times in the day in order to rest their weary mounts.

About midday, Thandien stops and dismounts his home. "We will have to lead the horses on foot from here on," he says. "The route is too treacherous for us to ride them through here. Once we reach the pass that will lead us out of the Misty Mountains on the other side, it will be much easier traveling." Following Thandien's lead, they each dismount and begin the slow trek up towards the pass.

As they travel further into the mountains, the air gets thinner and colder. Although the elves are not susceptible to the cold the horses are. In the evening they stop and proceed to set up camp in a sheltered alcove. Again, guards are posted, and one by one, the little group drifts off to sleep.

The following morning dawns dark and cold with store clouds quickly moving in. After the morning meal has been eaten and things have been put away, they continue their journey towards the pass that will lead them through the mountain to the other side.

"It looks like we may have some rain before the day is through," Meoi says, glancing up at the ever darkening sky.

"At least it isn't winter," Elendil says, teasing.

"How long until we reach the pass, Thandien?" Elendil asks, raising her voice a little.

"Three hours, if the weather holds," he replies. "There's a natural outcropping of rock that will shelter us when the storm breaks," he adds, watching the sky intently.

Two and a half hours later, the storm that had been threatening since morning, hits the group, full force. The rain is hard and freezing and they are all drenched in mere minutes. The wind whips around with the force of a hurricane, flinging rain and dirt into their faces.

"Lovely...," Meoi says sardonically. "It just couldn't wait until we got to shelter, could it?," she adds, pushing wet hair out of her eyes.

"Of course not, that would be too easy," Elendil says laughing at the losing battle Meoi is fighting with the elements.

"What's so funny?," Meoi asks, pulling the hair from her face again.

"You...," Elendil barely gets out through her laughter.

"Oh really? Well, you don't look so great yourself with your hair plastered to your face," she says, feigning anger.

"I'm sure I don't," Elendil counters, shaking with the force of holding in her laughter.  
By the time they reach the pass, and the aforementioned shelter, they are soaked to the bone.

Hobbling their horses to keep them from straying, the little band settles in to wait out the storm. Having no way to light a fire, as the rain has soaked the dead wood lying around, they eat a cold meal of dried meat and bread. As the day wears on, and the storm continues to rage around them, they unpack their bedrolls and settle in for another night in the mountains.

Sometime in the night the rain ceases but the clouds remain, leaving the night shrouded in darkness and shadow. A lone elf sits awake, staring out into the night, keeping watch over the others as they sleep.

A few hours before dawn Thandien is awakened by the low warning whistle of the elven guard. Springing awake instantly, Thandien grabs his weapons and approaches th other elf. "What is it?" Thandien asks, eyes and ears alert for anything out of the ordinary.

"Shadows in the darkness," the elf answers, scanning the terrain. "I think we have company," he adds, sparing a glance at Thandien.

"It's most likely orcs," Thandien says with disgust. "I'll awaken the camp. You keep searching Arethien," he adds.

Thandien awakens the camp only moments before they are attacked. Just as

Thandien expected, their attackers are orcs.

The fighting is fierce. As the orcs swarm into the camp, the elves spring into action.

Removing her daggers, Elendil parries the attack of one orc while slashing at another one. She allows her mind to withdraw and focuses only on defending herself and her companions. Her daggers flash in the light of the fire as she takes on one orc after another.

After what seems like ages, but is only minutes, the orcs are either dead or dying. Several elves have sustained minor injuries, but there are no serious wounds.  
Meoi goes to her pack and gets out her herbs. After tending to the wounded, she turns to Thandien. "Why do you think the orcs were this far south? I thought they were mostly in the northern parts of the forest around Mirkwood and the slopes of Ered Mithrin?"

"There's no way of knowing that for sure," Thandien says, sharing a knowing look with Elendil. "We will eat a quick meal and then head out. It will be daylight soon anyway. By nightfall we should reach the foothills", he adds between bites of lembas bread.

"Good. I'm getting tired of seeing nothing but rock and dirt. I'm ready to see something green again," Meoi says nonchalantly.

"As am I," Elendil agrees softly.

As the sun slowly rises behind them, the small band of travelers begin the downward leg of their journey. Noticing that her friend is unusually quiet, Meoi begins to worry about Elendil. Moving closer to her, she lightly places her hand on her friend's arm.  
"What is bothering you so, Elendil?" Meoi asks, her voice laced with concern.

"Hmm... Oh, it's nothing mellon nin," Elendil answers, looking away.

"It isn't 'nothing' Elendil. Something is truly troubling you. What is it mellon nin?

You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm sorry, Meoi, but this I can't share. Not yet. After we've reached Rivendell and rested, maybe. But not now," Elendil answers.

Knowing that she will get no more from her friend, Meoi decides to leave it alone. She knows that Elendil will confide in her in time.

As Elendil falls silent, knowing that her friend will be patient with her, she lets her mind wander back through the past to the first time she and Meoi met.

--------------------------------------------------

As the days and weeks go by, Elendil slowly settles into life in Mirkwood. Though she misses the forests of Lorien, and Cadras Galathon especially, she is slowly coming to love her new home.

There are many more places to explore and much more mischief for her to get into than there was in Lorien. It is on one such day of exploring when her path crosses that of Meoi, who enjoys getting into mischief as much as Elendil does.

"Mae govannen," Meoi says, stepping around a tree and startling Elendil. "Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Meoi," the elfling says after causing Elendil to jump.

"You didn't scare me," Elendil says defiantly.

"Is that why you jumped? Cause you weren't scared?" Meoi says, laughing.

"I guess you're right. You did scare me, a little," Elendil admits, laughing as well.

"I thought I was the only one who comes out here," Meoi says, tilting her head.

"Oh. I just found this place today. I didn't know someone else was already here."

"That's okay. What's your name, anyway?"

"Elendil."

"That doesn't sound like a Mirkwood name to me."

"It isn't. I'm from Cadras Galathon, in Lorien."

"I know where it is. My ada showed me once on a map. How come you're here if you're from Lorien?" Meoi asks.

"My naneth is from here. We came here a couple months ago after my ada died."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Meoi says in response to the sadness on Elendil's face.

"It's okay. It just hurts a lot still. My naneth thinks that being here will help me forget, but I'll never forget what happened!" Elendil exclaims, a look of defiance on her face.

"How'd he die?"

"He was killed by orcs. Him and some other elves. It was too hard for naneth to stay there with his memory every where, so here we are."

"Well I'm not glad your ada died," Meoi tells her, "but I sure am glad you're here. Now I have somebody to play with that likes to explore, too!" Meoi says, bouncing with pleasure.

"Me too", Elendil agrees.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Me too."...

Those two words echo back to Elendil down the long tunnel of her memory.   
Remembering all that she and Meoi have shared, and how their friendship helped heal her heart after the death of her ada, Elendil is indeed grateful to have Meoi along.

As the day goes by, the bare rock of the mountain slowly gives way to shrubs and scrub trees. At midday, they stop to rest and refresh themselves beside a pristine stream. Allowing the horses to roam freely, Elendil and Meoi relax in the shade cast by a huge boulder.

"About earlier...," Elendil begins. "I do wish to tell you everything mellon nin, but my uncle gave me strict orders to keep this to myself until after I have had the chance to talk with Lord Elrond on his behalf."

"Elendil, you do not need to explain. I have known you a long time. I know that you will talk about it when you can," Meoi says, a mischievous twinkle in her dark eyes.

"I just felt that it had put some distance between us, and I had to fix it."

"That could never happen mellon nin."

"It must just be the strain of the journey getting to me. The attack from earlier has been weighing on my mind all day."

"I know. I can see it in your eyes."

"It brought back some memories that were better left buried. Seeing the orcs, I remembered the pain of losing my ada to them. It just dredged up feelings that were better left alone," Elendil says, sadness and anger reflected in her grey- green eyes.

"I know. That is why I left you to your thoughts. "

After that, they fall into a comfortable silence. Elendil closes her eyes on the memories and pain of the past, determined to look only to the future.

That night, they stop and set up camp in the western foothills of the Misty Mountains, less than a day's journey from Rivendell. Finding plenty of dead wood for a fire, Thandien sends Arethien and another elf out to hunt for something to eat. It is not long before they return with some wild game. Throwing together an impromptu stew, the elves have their first hot meal since entering the mountains.

"What do you think Rivendell looks like, Elendil?" Meoi asks between bites of stew.

"Well, from what Legolas has said, Rivendell has a beauty that comes alive with the rising of the sun each morning. He says that it's beauty is only rivaled by that of Cadras Galathon."

"I know what Legolas says about Rivendell. What I asked was what do YOU think it looks like," Meoi says good- naturedly.

"I've never seen Imladris, of course, but I think that the golden green of Rivendell is as bright as the morning star," Elendil says laughing.

After finishing their meal and cleaning the dishes, the friends lean back and look up at the vast beauty of night sky above them. The stars are like twinkling diamonds on a backdrop of black velvet.

As the others drift off to sleep, Elendil finally allows her mind to delve into the attack from earlier that morning. As the memories flow, she allows her tears to wash away the last vestiges of fear.

Out of the corner of her eye, Meoi sees the tears trailing down her friend's face. Knowing Elendil as well as she does, Meoi knows that it is best to leave her alone.  
As the night deepens, they fall into their own thoughts and drift off to sleep.

The morning sun is bright as they start on the last leg of their journey. An air of excitement seems to envelope the small group, and they fall into good natured teasing. Around midday, Arethien, after a nod from Thandien, takes off at a gallop towards Rivendell.

"What do you think that is about?" Meoi asks, thinking out loud.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Elendil says in response to her friend's question.

Maneuvering her horse forward, Elendil comes abreast with Thandien.  
"Thandien...," she begins.

"He's riding ahead to Rivendell to inform Lord Elrond of our impending arrival," Thandien informs her before she can voice her question. Laughing at the quizzical look on her face, Thandien explains. "I have known you since you were a child Elendil. I could see the question in your eyes."

"Oh," was her only reply.

Returning to her previous position beside Meoi, she turns toward her friend to explain. "Thandien sent Arethien ahead of us to tell Lord Elrond that we are making our way to Rivendell."

"So, why do you look so ruffled?" Meoi asks with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Thandien... I didn't even get more than his name out of my mouth before he was answering my question," she says with mocked annoyance. Shaking her head, she shrugs. "Oh well, at least this way our arrival won't be such a surprise."

"True, true," Meoi says, her eyes scanning the forest that surrounds Rivendell.

"It's so beautiful and peaceful here. Nothing like our own forest in Mirkwood. It's so dark there. Here, there's so much light," Elendil says, her eyes sparkling.

"I can't wait to reach Rivendell. I'm looking forward to sleeping in a soft warm bed once more," Meoi says, her spirits lifting at the thought.

"Really? What happened to the adventurous, mischief- making explorer you used to be, Meoi?" Elendil asks giggling.

"Oh, she's still here, somewhere...," Meoi adds with a chuckle.

A few hours later, as they ride over a small ridge, Rivendell is seen at a distance. With the sun slanted against it, the elven city appears to be a golden gem surrounded by a sea of green. As their destination comes into view, an air of excitement and awe envelops the group. Quickening their pace, the elves descend the ridge and step onto the path that will lead them into the heart of Rivendell.

TBC...


	2. Destinies Entwined Chapter two

**DISCLAIMER:** Lord of the Rings, and its characters, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of JRR Tolkien, et al. No money is gained from the writing of this story. Its sole purpose is for the enjoyment of myself and all who read it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Destinies Entwined**

**Chapter Two**

**Part One**

As the little band approaches the bridge that will take them over the river from which  
Rivendell derives it's name, Elendil is awed by the beauty that surrounds her. After spending so many centuries roaming about the darkness of Mirkwood and it's surrounding terrain, including parts of Ered Mithrin, the sight which assails her is nearly overwhelming. The waterfall in the distance glistens like falling diamonds and she can hear the trees singing. The overall view is absolutely breathtaking. As they get closer to Rivendell, Elendil can hear the chattering of birds and can smell the sweet scent of flowers on the air.

Riding through the arched gateway of Rivendell, Elendil lifts her face to the sun, and her gaze falls upon the elves assembled in the courtyard. Descending her mount, she approaches them.

"Lord Elrond," Arethien says at Elendil's approach. "Allow me to introduce Lady Elendil, niece of Lord Thranduil, Elf Lord of Mirkwood."

"Mae govannen, Lord Elrond," Elendil says, bowing slightly in respect.

"Mae govannen, Lady Elendil," Elrond responds. "We have prepared for your arrival. These are my sons Elladan, Elrohir."

"Mae govannen," Elendil says softly, staring into the deep grey eyes of Elladan Elrondion. Looking into those eyes, she feels as though she could get lost in them forever. Spotting a small dark head peeking around Elladan's leg, Elendil kneels down. "And who might this little imp be?" she asks merrily.

Turning, Elladan scoops the small child up into his arms. "This imp, as you so eloquently put it, is our little brother Estel, who was supposed to be taking a nap."

"Not sleepy," the child says, grinning shyly.

"Estel, this is Lady Elendil of Mirkwood."

Upon hearing the name 'Mirkwood', the child's eyes became large round orbs. "Dat's where the BIG spiders are, isn't it?" he asks Elendil.

"Yes, it is," she says matter- of- factly.

"Estel, mind your manners," Lord Elrond says with mock gruffness.

"Yes Ada. Mea govannen Lady Elenie," he says, unable to pronounce her name properly.

"Mae govannen to you too, little one," Elendil says, laughing at the pronunciation of her name.

Suddenly, the sound of someone clearing their throat can be heard behind Elendil. Looking over her shoulder, Elendil sees the mischievous look on her friend's face.  
"Forgive me. I seem to have forgotten my manners," Elendil says, turning slightly to indicate the dark haired she-elf behind her, "Lord Elrond, Prince Elladan, Elrohir, and little Estel, this is my friend and traveling companion, Meoi."

"Mae govannen," Meoi says, not taking her gaze away from that of Elrohir long enough to acknowledge anyone else.

"Mae govannen to all of you," Lord Elrond says. "I have had rooms prepared for you.  
Trendilan will show you to your rooms so that you can rest and refresh yourselves," he adds, indicating a young elf-maid who is standing quietly off to the side. "Our stable master will see to your horses," he tells them as several elves arrive to take the horses away.

Leading them through the great halls of the Last Homely House, Trendilan chatters about the excitement that accompanied the arrival of the Mirkwood elves. "It isn't often that we have visitors from Mirkwood, other than Prince Legolas, of course," Trendilan says, barely containing her excitement over being the one to show the visitors to their rooms.

Opening a door, she bows respectively to Elendil. "I hope this room is to your liking, my lady," she says shyly.

"It's perfect," Elendil says smiling, trying to set the girl at ease.

"And my room is where?" Meoi asks in mock annoyance.

"I'm sorry," the girl says, jumping at the annoyance in the older elf's voice. "Your room is right next door," she says hastily, indicating the room on the left.

"Meoi, shame on you," Elendil says laughing, "scaring the iell like that! Don't worry," shesays, turning to the young she-elf, "Meoi isn't really annoyed with you. She just has a tendency to joke when she shouldn't be."

"Yes, young one, I am sorry. I must try to remember that the elves here aren't accustomed to my sense of humor," Meoi says laughing.

"You can leave us now," Elendil tells the elfling, shaking her head at her friend.

"If you need anything...," Trendilan begins.

"Don't worry, we won't," Meoi tells her.

"As you wish," the girl says, leaving the two friends alone.

"Can you believe this place?" Meoi asks. "I never knew there could be so much beauty in one place," she adds, her eyes twinkling.

"I know what you mean," Elendil says with a sigh. "The waterfall leading into Imladris is absolutely breathtaking. It makes me long for the beauty that our home must have been, before the darkness came in and destroyed it. I would have loved to have seen it when it was Greenwood the Great," she adds, a far-away look in her eyes.

Walking across the room as Elendil is talking, Meoi opens the sheer curtains covering the opening that leads out onto the balcony. Hearing vaguely familiar voices, she and Elendil both step out onto the balcony and look out. Looking down onto the wide expanse of greenery, they see Elladan and Elrohir, princes of Rivendell, rolling around outside with little Estel.

"They're like children themselves," Elendil says, laughing quietly at the two elves rough housing with the child. "Did you notice that their 'little brother' is not an elfling, but a human child?", Elendil asks Meoi.

"No, I hadn't noticed," she answers, not taking her eyes off of the trio below them.

Noticing for the first time a tray of fresh fruit, a pitcher and several glasses sitting on a table, Elendil realizes that she is suddenly parched. Approaching the table, Elendil pours herself a drink. The juice is sweet and refreshing. Turning to Meoi, she mentions the table. "There's some wonderfully refreshing juice and some very appetizing fruits over here. Would you like any Meoi?" Elendil asks, watching her friend.

"No, I'm not sleepy. But if you'd like to rest, that's fine. I'll just stay out here."

Shaking her head and laughing softly, Elendil approaches her friend. "Meoi, do you mind if I cut your braid off?" she says, pretending to reach for her dagger.

"No, I don't mind, go take a bath," Meoi says, still watching the trio intently.

"Meoi," Elendil says, shoving her friend to get her attention.

"Ow. What was that for?" Meoi counters.

"You didn't hear one word I just said," Elendil says, in mock anger.

"Yes I did," Meoi responds.

"Oh, really? Then what did I say?" Elendil asks, enjoying her friend's mild confusion.

"Um.. well... oh, all right. I wasn't paying attention! Happy now?" Meoi asks, grinning mischievously.

"Yes, I am."

Shaking her head, Meoi turns back to watch the two elves. "Can you really blame me?" she asks, indicating the twin elves. "After all, it took me clearing my throat not once, not twice, but THREE times before I was able to drag your attention away from Elladan Elrondion."

"No it didn't."

"Yes. It did," Meoi counters, laughing at the bemused look on her friend's face.

"Oh.. well... um...", Elendil starts.

"That was eloquent", Meoi says laughing.

As they stand there watching the twins playing with their young human brother, Elendil sighs and leans further on the rail.

"Watch out. You don't want to fall off," Meoi says laughing.

"Very funny. I was just thinking of those deep grey eyes Elladan has. I could get lost in them."

"I know what you mean", Meoi says. "Elrohir has the same grey eyes," she adds, grinning at the slightly jealous look in her friend's eyes.

"So he does, doesn't he?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

"You seem quite taken by Lady Elendil," Elrohir says, teasing his twin. "I thought you had sworn off women, she-elves in particular, after that fiasco with... oh, what was her name again...?" Elrohir added, grinning at the dark look on his brother's face.

"You know very well what her name is. And I have... did... whatever," Elladan says, finding it impossible to remain angry whit his twin for very long. "Just as you were with her friend, Meoi," Elladan adds, tackling his brother and bringing him to the ground, where Estel proceeds to pounce on his chest.

"No fair double teaming," Elrohir laughs.

"What's the matter 'Ro, can't handle it anymore? You must be getting old," Elladan says mischievously.

"Well, if I am, you're getting even older 'Dan," Elrohir counters, circling his twin, looking for any opening.

Hearing the tinkling of laughter, Elladan is momentarily distracted, giving his brother the opportunity he was looking for. Darting in, Elrohir trips Elladan, and as he does, they both fall to the ground, rolling around for a few brief moments. Elrohir grins as he pins his twin to the ground. Not about to be left out, Estel pounces on him just as he had done to Elrohir a few minutes before.

"At least I had the sense not to stare at our guests 'Ro," Elladan says, twisting and turning, trying to free himself without hurting Estel.

"Sense, pha. That's only because you had little Estel here to contend with, 'Dan," Elrohir says, joking.

"Are you talking about Lady Elenie and her friend? I like Lady Elenie, she's nice."

"Yes Estel, we are," Elrohir begins.

"And yes, she is nice," Elladan says, finishing his brother's sentence.

"How come you do that?" Estel asks for about the thousandth time.

"Do what?" Elladan says laughing, knowing exactly what the child was talking about.

"Finish what each other's saying. How come you do that?" he answers with the impatience of youth.

"Because we're twins, and we usually know what the other is thinking," Elrohir says to the old familiar question.

"S'not fair!"Estel says with a pout, making his brother's laugh.

"What's not fair?" Elladan asks, this being the first time Estel has said that.

"I want a twin too! Why can't I have a twin?" the child says quite seriously.

"Because, little one," Elladan begins.

"One of you is more than enough to handle," Elrohir adds.

"And two would be way too much," Elladan finishes, laughing at the look on the child's face. It never ceased to amaze him just how much Estel was like his father, his real father Arathorn. Remembering the friend that was lost brings a brief sadness to his eyes. Pushing the past aside, he returns his attention to the present.

"...brother, to let me slip in under your defenses so easily," Elrohir says.

"What was that 'Ro?"

"Daydreaming again, eh? What I said, 'Dan, was that it isn't like you to let me slip in under your defenses so easily."

"I was momentarily distracted by the tinkling of laughter."

"Oh really? Are you sure you weren't just thinking of a certain elf-maiden from Mirkwood?" Elrohir teases.

"No more so than you are 'Ro," Elladan counters.

"Ahh, tis true brother," Elrohir says admitting to what his twin already knew. "If I had known the she-elves of Mirkwood were so lovely, I would have traveled there more often," he adds, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"We must discuss this with Legolas the next time he is in Imladris," Elladan says with a similar glint in his eyes.

Listening closely, they both can hear soft laughter wafting down at them from above. Looking up, they see both Lady Elendil and her companion Meoi watching them.  
"They seem to be enjoying the entertainment," Elrohir says with mischief.

"They do, don't they?" Elladan agrees.

"Shall we continue, 'Dan?"

"By all means, 'Ro." With that, Elladan tackles his twin, dragging him to the ground.

Laughing, Little Estel jumps onto Elladan's back. Wrapping his small arms around his brother's neck, so as not to be dislodged from his perch, the child yells out "I'm on top, so I win!" With that, they collapse into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

As much as I would love to stand here and watch them", Elendil says, indicating the trio, "I can't. I must speak with Lord Elrond." So saying, she turns and leaves, knowing that Trendilan will be waiting just outside in case she or Meoi required anything.

"My lady?" Trendilan says, as Elendil enters the hall.

"I need to speak with Lord Elrond," Elendil says, adding, "will you take me to him please?"

"At once, my lady," Trendilan says, leading the way to an outdoor council hall. "Wait here," she adds and then leaves.

Looking about herself at the splendor of the council hall, Elendil is still awed by the beauty and serenity that surrounds her. Turning around, she sees Lord Elrond watching her, his features unreadable. As Lord Elrond approaches, Elendil gives him a small smile. Vaguely remembering Celebrian, Elendil can see where his sons get their regal and beauty from; their parents.

"I trust you are rested," Elrond says, taking a seat. After doing so, he motions for her to sit beside him.

"Yes, my lord," she says, sitting.

"I can see urgency, and impatience, in your eyes young one. You must learn to control them," he says chuckling softly. "Now, tell me, how fairs Lord Thranduil? I hope he is well in Mirkwood."

"Yes, he his well. He sends wishes for your well-being as wel,l, Elendil says, squirming with the effort to control her impatience.

Laughing heartily at the strain on Elendil's face from trying, but failing miserably, to control her patience, Lord Elrond decides not to make her wait any longer. "I can see that patience isn't one of your virtue,s, he says, still chuckling softly. "You and Elladan would get along very well, I should say, very well indeed. Now, on to the reason why you have traveled all the way to Rivendell, Lady Elendil."

"My uncle, Lord Thranduil, sent me with this," Elendil says, pulling a sealed message from a pocket inside her cloak.

"I see. And have you been made aware of the nature of this message?" Elrond asks, taking the parchment from her.

"Yes, my lord. I know what it contains, for the most part. There is danger in Mirkwood. More so than usual. The trees have been silent for so long that their cries are nearly deafening now. They speak of a great evil, a great darkness. But, my uncle's message is much more detailed, my lord."

"I see. Now, how long do you plan on staying in Imladris, Lady Elendil?" Lord Elrond asks, changing the subject.

"In all honesty, my lord, I hadn't really given it much thought until now," she says turning thoughtful. "But now that I think about it, I would like to stay for a time though, to enjoy the beauty and serenity of Rivendell."

"You are most welcome to stay as long as you wish, Elendil of Mirkwood," Elrond says, rising.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," Elendil answers, rising as well. Bowing in respect, she then turns and leaves.

**Part Two**

**  
**  
After two days in Rivendell, Elendil is still enchanted by the beauty that surrounds her. Walking through the beautiful gardens, she sees the yellow and black of the exotic tiger irises, the pink and blue of pixie tails, and the bright yellow of sun-dollops. Sitting down on an intricately carved stone bench, she tilts her head back and closes her eyes, letting the sweet scents from the flowers waft over her. Hearing a small noise near her, Elendil opens her eyes, and finds herself looking into twin pools of silver.

"Mae govannen, Lady Elendil. Enjoying the day?" Elladan asks, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Very, Prince Elladan," Elendil says, smiling as well. "Would you care to join me?" she asks, moving over slightly.

"I'd be delighted to join you," Elladan says, sitting beside her. "You seemed... preoccupied," he adds, a twinkling of mischief in his grey eyes.

"I was just... thinking how different it is here from Mirkwood. It's so much more peaceful here. It reminds me of Caras Galathon."

"You've been to Caras Galathon?" Elladan asks, merriment in his voice.

"I was born there," Elendil says in answer to his question.

"Really? I had no idea. I thought you were from Mirkwood."

"No, not really. My naneth is though. She and Lady Namarien are sisters. That's how Legolas and I are cousins. But my adar, Galen, was from Caras Galathon. He was killed by orcs when I was very young, and my naneth chose to return to Mirkwood, because the memories were too strong for her to stay."

Seeing the look of anger and sadness that flashes through Elladan's eyes at the mention of orcs, Elendil regrets having mentioned them. "It was thoughtless of me to  
mention those vile creatures after... after all that happened to your naneth, Celebrian. Forgive me. Celebrian was truly a beautiful soul, and didn't deserve what happened to her," Elendil says, placing her hand gently on Elladan's arm.

Looking into Elendil's grey- green eyes, Elladan can see the sparkle of unshed tears. "Annon le," he says, choking back a sob. "But there is nothing to forgive. I admit, it was hard when she was taken by them. But it was even harder when she came back. She was alive on the outside, but her spirit was broken. She had no desire left to remain here. When she left for the undying lands, such rage, and a desire for revenge, came over 'Ro and I, that we were blinded by it for some time. All we could see or feel was our hatred for them and our desire to destroy them.Having Estel here though, has changed us some, given us another purpose," he says, watching the fluffy white clouds meander by in the sky above.

"How is it that the elven sons of Lord Elrond have a human child for a brother? I mean no harm in my asking," Elendil says quickly at the look on the elf prince's face.

"He is an adorable child. I was intrigued by his presence in Rivendell is all."

"Estel is a foundling. His parents were killed by orcs. Elrohir and I were there when it  
happened. We were unable to save his parents, but we were able to save him. He was two years old when we brought him here. It is hard to believe it was only three- and- a- half years ago, and he has no memory of the horrors that took place that day. Estel may not be our brother by blood, but in all other ways that count, he is."

"That poor child," Elendil whispers, picturing the small smiling face. "To have been so  
young... But then being so young, like you said, he doesn't have to bear the memories of that day, and of losing both his parents."

"Estel is safe and loved here. 'Ro and I make sure of it."

"I know. I have seen the two of you with him." Out of the corner of her eye, Elendil sees a certain small human child sneaking up behind Elladan with something in his hands. Pretending not to see him, Elendil returns her full attention to the elf prince beside her. "Estel is lucky. He has a loving family and a safe home."

Just seconds later, Estel, who has been slowly sneaking up on his brother proceeds to pore a pitcher full of cold water over Elladan's head.

"What in Varda?" Elladan roars, as the icy cold water pours down, soaking part of his tunic causing the thin material to cling to his chest. Turning at the sound of childish laughter, Elladan sees Estel doubled over with merriment from the prank he has just played on the elf.

Elendil, who has been trying very hard not to laugh, finally loses the battle, and bursts into tinkling laughter. Before too long, even Elladan is laughing as well.

"I was soooo worried", Estel says between fits of laughter. "When I saw you look at me Lady Elenie, I just knew you were gonna warn 'Dan. But then you didn't, and that was the best."

"Ohhh... so you knew he was there did you?" Elladan says in mock annoyance.

"Well, I saw him sneaking up on you, yes, but...," Elendil says with a shrug.

"You saw him and didn't tell me, eh?"

"Well, I didn't want to come between brothers," Elendil says, merriment dancing in her eyes.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do you?" Elladan says, wringing water out of his hair.

"Yes, actually, I do," Elendil answers, giggling.

Estel, seeing the look on his brother's face, knows exactly what is coming. "Ooo, you're in trouble now!"

"We'll just see how funny you think it is in a minute," Elladan says, picking Elendil up in his arms. The instant he touches her, his senses ignite. Carrying her over to the nearest water fountain, he flashes her a mischievous grin.

"You wouldn't," Elendil says, not realizing just how serious he is.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Elladan says, grinning even wider. With that, he proceeds to drop her into the clear, cool water.

Estel, his eyes wide at the swiftness in his brother's actions, collapses to the ground in laughter when Elladan drops Elendil into the fountain.

"Now I know where the little imp gets it from," Elendil says, laughing as well.

Meanwhile, Meoi, deciding to train instead of sitting around relaxing, goes to an

open area and takes out her daggers. As she feints and lunges, twisting and turning, Elrohir happens upon her.

After watching her from a short distance for a while, he approaches her quietly.  
"I have always had a weakness for beautiful she-elves who are proficient in sword play," Elrohir says, startling Meoi.

"Prince Elrohir. I didn't hear your approach," Meoi says, blushing prettily.

"It is all right, Meoi. I shouldn't have come upon you so quietly."

"You have no need to apologize. This is your home."

"And you are a guest here." Deciding to change the subject, he tries a more direct approach. "Would you care to take a walk with me? It's a wonderful afternoon," he adds, offering his arm.

"I'd be delighted," Meoi says, re-sheathing her daggers. Placing her hand in the crook of Elrohir's arm, they begin strolling through the very same gardens Elendil had walked through not long ago. Hearing laugher ahead, the pair follows the sound to its owner. One glance at the scene and Meoi bursts into laughter.

"What in varda happened to you?" Meoi asks, laughing at her friend, who is sitting in the water fountain.

"Well...", Elendil begins.

"'Dan put Lady Elenie in the water," Estel says, giggling hysterically.

"I can see that," Meoi says, "but why?" she adds, smiling as her friend tries to climb out, and falls back in.

"You put me in here, now pull me out," Elendil says, glaring at Elladan.

Laughing, he leans down and gives her his hand. With a mischievous smile, and with the quickness of her elven blood, Elendil moves slightly, and pulls Elladan down beside her.

Estel, not one to be left out of anything, jumps into the water fountain and begins splashing around, spraying them all.

"Hey! Watch that short- stuff," Meoi says, feigning anger. "Now, will someone please tell me how you ended up in the water fountain?", Meoi asks, laughing.

"Help me out of this", Elendil says to her friend.

"Not a chance. You're not pulling me in there," Meoi says, knowing very well that's what Elendil intended.

Elrohir, who was watching the exchange between the she- elves, doesn't realize just how close he is standing next to his brother. Seeing that his twin is preoccupied, Elladan moves Estel to the safety of his lap, then reaches out and grabs hold of Elrohir. Jerking him, Elladan causes his twin to lose his balance, and Elrohir finds himself in the fountain next to his brothers, who are laughing hysterically at him.

"Well, at least I'm still dry," Meoi says smirking.

The three elves look at each other, and in one swift movement, they reach out and grab the she-elf, pulling her in as well.

"Not anymore!" Elendil exclaims, splashing water at her friend.

"What in the name of VARDA is going on out here?" Lord Elrond bellows, coming out onto the balcony across from where his sons and his guests sit, drenched.

"Um.. Er... well... You see...," Elladan begins.

"Never mind," Elrond says, shaking with the effort not to laugh as well. "I don't even think I want to know," he adds, shaking his head. Stepping back into the room, he turns to Glorfindel.

"My lord," Glorfindel asks, seeing the look of strain on Elrond's face.

"It is nothing, mellon nin, nothing to worry about. It seems my sons have found something else, besides Estel, to take their minds off their revenge," he tells his friend. "I know they love Estel, and I know that when they are with him, their eyes are alight with joy, but that joy is all too quickly replaced by anger and darkness. Perhaps now, they can begin to heal," he adds, a melancholy note in his voice.

"What did you see out there that makes you think they will ever end the vendetta they have against the beasts that took their naneth away?" Glorfindel asks his friend candidly.

"Go and look," Elrond answers, still hearing laughter from outside.

Taking Lord Elrond's advice, Glorfindel steps out onto the balcony. Looking out, and down, he is momentarily stunned by the sight that assails his eyes. Not only are Prince Elladan and Elrohir splashing about in the water with their young brother, Estel, but Lady Elendil and her companion Meoi are there as well. Shaking his head slightly to be sure that his mind isn't playing tricks on him, Glorfindel suppresses a laugh as he returns to Elrond's side. "I see what you mean, mellon nin. They do seem to have an air of lightness in their countenances. Perhaps Lady Elendil and Meoi will be very good for them after all."

"Now," Lord Elrond says, his voice turning serious, "have you sent a runner to Lord  
Thranduil?"

"Yes. He left at once with orders to stop only long enough to rest his horse. He should be there on the morrow."

"Good."

"About Mirkwood...," Glorfindel begins.

"Yes?"

"How do you intend to keep them from finding out?" Glorfindel says, indicating the twins.

"That I haven't figured out yet," Elrond says, in all seriousness.

"All right," Meoi says, after they have all climbed out of the fountain. Taking a seat in the grass beside Elrohir, Meoi wrings water from her long dark tresses. "Now that we are all soaking wet, will someone please tell me how all this started?"

"I wanna tell! I wanna tell!" Estel says, bouncing with energy.

"Then be my guest, little one," Elendil says, smiling at the child.

"See," Estel begins, "I was gonna play a trick on 'Dan... and I was sneakin up on 'im... and, Lady Elenie... she saw me... and I was afraid she was gonna tell... but she didn't... and I dumpeded water on 'Dan... and he was mad 'cause it was cold... and Lady Elenie laughed... so 'Dan, he picked her up..and said he was gonna put her in the water fountain... but she didna believe him... and.. and he did it... and then she pulled him in... and then I jumped in... and then you two showed up!" Estel tells them, still bouncing around in excitement. "It was soooo funny!"

"Yes, you should have seen 'Dan's face when the water was poured on him," Elendil says, unconsciously using the same nickname his brothers used.

"Not nearly as funny as the one on your face when I dropped you into the water fountain," Elladan says good- naturedly.

As they sit there in the warm afternoon sun, watching little Estel run and jump around, the four elves form a bond that will become impossible to break.

TBC...


	3. Destinies Entwined Chapter three

**DISCLAIMER:** Lord of the Rings, and its characters, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of JRR Tolkien, et al. No money is gained from the writing of this story. Its sole purpose is for the enjoyment of myself and all who read it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Destinies Entwined**

**Chapter 3**

**Part One**

Elladan knew that something was going on. He could feel it in the air. He also knew that both his father and Glorfindel were doing all they could to keep both him and his brother from finding out what it is. This only made him that much more determined to find out what it is they're hiding.

Unfortunately, Elladan knows that Elrohir will be of little use. His thoughts are so wrapped up in the she-elf Meoi, that he is practically useless. Although, if Elladan was completely honest with himself, he would admit that a certain russet haired she-elf was occupying many of his own thoughts. Pushing that to the back of his mind, Elladan sets out to find out what his father is hiding.

Searching his father's private study, Elladan feels a minor pang of guilt. He dislikes sneaking around, but his desire to find out what is going on far out weighs any guilt he may be feeling. Looking through his father's desk, Elladan comes across the  
parchment from Lord Thranduil. Reading through it quickly, his eyes grow wide in surprise.

Quickly replacing the parchment in it's original spot, he quietly leaves the study and goes in search of his twin. While looking for Elrohir, he comes across Elendil, who has chosen to train in the early afternoon breeze. Watching her twist and turn, thrusting and parrying against an unseen combatant, he is awestruck. Watching her, he recalls the conversation he had just the other day with his father.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"You look as though something is on your mind, Elladan," Elrond says, watching his eldest son closely.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about Elendil's father, Galen of Caras Galathon?"

"Quite a bit, actually. Why do you want to know about Galen?" Elrond asks, already knowing the answer.

"I want to know Elendil better, but I don't want to upset her by asking about her father. So, I thought, perhaps, you would know something," he says, looking at his father expectantly.

Chuckling, Elrond leads his eldest son into the study. Closing the door, he motions his son over to a chair. Sitting down across from his son, Elrond thinks a moment before speaking. "Galen was a lifelong friend of your mother," he starts, a hint of melancholy in his voice. "At one time he was a friend and confidante of both Lord Thranduil and your grandfather. He was also a magnificent swordsman and archer. Upon one of his tenures in Mirkwood, he met and fell in love with Lillithien, Elendil's mother. Not long after that, they were wed and returned to Caras Galathon. I assume you know what happened to Galen?" Elrond asks, after telling his son what he wanted to know.

"Yes. Elendil told me that her father was killed by orcs when she was young. I just wanted to know more. Annon le, ada," Elladan says, just before leaving the study.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Watching Elendil now, he can see that she inherited her father's skill with a blade. Although he wanted nothing more than to stand there watching her, he quietly slips away, unnoticed.

Searching out his brother, he finds him in the company of Meoi. The two elves are sitting, quietly talking and laughing. Approaching them, Elladan clears his throat to get their attention. "Sorry to disturb you two, Ro, but I need to speak with you now," Elladan says, anxious to tell his twin what he has found.

"Meoi", Elrohir says, smiling at the she-elf. "Would you excuse me? It seems my brother is impatient to impart his wisdom on me," he adds, with a mischievous grin.

"Of course. Maybe I'll go find Elendil and keep her company," Meoi says, smiling at him. As the two brothers walk off, Meoi can't help but wonder what is so important. Shrugging it off, she gets up from where she is sitting and goes to find her friend.

"What is it Dan? What is so important that you had to drag me away from Meoi?" Elrohir asks, mock irritation in his voice.

"I know what father and Glorfindel are hiding Ro. I know why Elendil came here," Elladan says, all teasing gone from his voice.

"What is it then Dan?"

"There's trouble in Mirkwood."

"When isn't there?"

"No. This is different Ro. Much different. Something is pushing orcs out of Ered Mithrin in ever increasing numbers. Lord Thranduil sent scouts out to find out what it is, and only one came back, barely alive. He had been attacked by something that shredded him. He kept mumbling something about a beast much like the ancient Fire-drakes, but on a smaller scale. It was ferocious in it's attack, and the only thing that saved the scout was that he fell off of a ledge and the thing couldn't reach him because it couldn't fly. Lord Thranduil thinks it may be a descendent of the fire-drakes."

"That's ridiculous. Fire-drakes disappeared from Middle Earth a long time ago."

"All I know is that Thranduil thinks that they didn't all leave. Something is pushing the orcs out of the mountains. And there aren't very many things in Middle Earth that can scare an orc. They are over-running Mirkwood. Orc attacks have increased at an alarming rate."

"Wait a minute. How do you know all this Dan?"

"I snuck into father's study and read the parchment that Lord Thranduil sent."

"You snuck into father's study! Do you have any idea how angry he would have been if he'd caught you?" Elrohir asks his twin, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know Ro, he would have been furious. But he didn't catch me," Elladan says, laughing at the look on his brother's face.

"Well, what do you think we should do about this?" Elrohir asks, already knowing what his twin is going to say.

"I think we should offer our services to Lord Thranduil," Elladan says, a twinkle in his grey eyes. "After all, we do have a marked interest in the well-being of Mirkwood, and her residents," he adds, merriment in his eyes.

"That, we do, brother, that we do," Elrohir adds, torn between looking forward to the chance to kill some orcs and wanting to stay to be near Meoi. Glancing at his brother, he can see that Elladan is struggling with the same dilemma in regards to Elendil.

"Father isn't going to be too happy about our decision Dan," Elrohir says, wondering exactly how his brother plans on broaching the subject with their father.

"No, I should say he isn't. But it's not as though we are still elflings that he can order to stay at home Ro," his brother answers.

"True, true. So, how are we going to approach him on this Dan?" Seeing the look in his brother's eyes, he shakes his head. "You hadn't thought of that, had you? I suppose you want me to figure it out," he says, mock annoyance in his voice.

"Well, I did find out what he and Glorfindel were hiding. I did my part. Now it's your turn," Elladan says with an impish grin.

"Great. You had the easy part," Elrohir says, laughing. Shaking his head, Elrohir walks off, trying to figure out just the right way to approach his father. Shrugging his shoulders, he knows there is no right' way to do it. Deciding that a unified front would be much better than doing this alone, he backtracks and grabs Elladan before he can walk off. "I am not doing this alone. Father will want to know how we found out. That's when you get to fill him in on your little search of his study," Elrohir says, laughing at the look on his twin's face.

Arm and arm, they go off to find their father.

**Part Two**

**  
**"You plan to do what?" Elrond asks, not at all surprised. He knew that his son's would find out a way to figure out the reason Lady Elendil had journeyed to Imladris. He had just hoped that their interest in the two she-elves would keep them in Rivendell. Unfortunately, that isn't so.

"We are going to offer our assistance to Lord Thranduil in regards to his orc problem," Elladan says, repeating what his twin has already said.

"I see. And just how did you learn of his problem?" Elrond asks, noticing the look in his eldest son's eyes.

"Well...I searched your study and found the parchment Lord Thranduil sent. I apologize for invading your privacy father," he says, in response to the flash of anger in his father's eyes, "But both you and Glorfindel were adamant about us NOT finding out, and it made me all the more determined to find out why," he adds, watching his father intently.

Shaking his head, Elrond decides to give in, for he knows all too well that once they have made up their minds, there is no changing them. He knows that his sons will go regardless of his wishes in the matter. "Very well. Be ready tomorrow. I will be sending aid to him then. As is your grandfather, Celeborn. The elves are creating a unified front against this threat that has been made on our brethren."

"Yes father," they say in unison.

As they leave their father's side, their thoughts turn to the two she-elves from Mirkwood. Though Elendil and Meoi have only been in Rivendell a short time, they both have become important to the twin sons of Elrond. With silent agreement, they separate, each searching out the she-elf that is occupying their thoughts.

Praying to Illuvitar that Elendil is still training, Elladan returns to where he last saw the she-elf. Finding her still there, he sends up a prayer of thanks to Illuvitar for smiling down on him. Watching her for a moment, he wonders how she could have taken hold of his heart so easily.

Standing there, he wonders how to alert her to his presence without startling her. Settling on a way, he approaches. "You are a magnificent swords woman, Lady Elendil of Mirkwood," Elladan says, chuckling softly.

"Prince Elladan," Elendil says, smiling. "I didn't know you were there," she says, sheathing the daggers that had once been her father's.

"Please, do not stop on my account," he says, teasing.

"I'm not. I think I have trained long enough."

"Then, would you like to take a walk?" he asks, a hint of sadness in his grey eyes.

"I'd be delighted," Elendil answers, curious about the sadness she can see in his eyes.

"Are you enjoying your stay here?" Elladan asks, prolonging the inevitable.

"Very much. But that isn't what you want to talk about, is it?" she asks, already knowing the answer.

"No, it isn't. Elrohir and I will be leaving Rivendell tomorrow," he says, struggling to control his emotions. Never has anyone ever caused such conflicting emotions in him, and he is momentarily overwhelmed by the fierce protectiveness he feels for the she-elf.

"Tomorrow? Why so soon?" Elendil asks, her own emotions warring with each other. She is equally shocked, saddened, and fearful, without fully understanding why.

"We are going to Mirkwood, to aid your uncle in dealing with the increased threat of orcs, and whatever it is that is driving them out of Ered Mithrin into Lasgalen."

"Lord Elrond told you of my uncle's message? I got the feeling that he was trying to keep it from you," Elendil says, fear gripping her for his safety.

"No, he didn't tell us."

"Let me guess," Elendil says, grinning impishly. "The harder he tried to keep you from finding out, the more determined you were to do so," she adds, remembering how stubborn Legolas had told her that Elladan Elrondion was.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," he says, laughing.

"So, how did you find out?"

"I snuck into his study and searched his desk until I found the message."

"I should have known," Elendil says, shaking her head. "I will pray to Illuvitar for your safe return Elladan Elrondion, Prince of Imladri,s, she adds, her voice filled with emotion.

"And I shall count the days until I can look into your grey-green eyes again, Lady Elendil of Mirkwood," Elladan says, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. After kissing her hand, he turns and walks away, heavy-hearted.

Elrohir, his mind on finding Meoi, and not on watching where he is going, nearly trips over her as he walks past where she is sitting.

"Whatever is on your mind must be awfully important indeed, for you to not see me sitting here Elrohir," Meoi says, smiling at the sheepish grin on his face.

"Actually, I was thinking of you," Elrohir says quietly. "I thought you were going to look for Elendil," he says, stalling.

"I was going to, but...," she says, her voice trailing off. "You said you were looking for me. Pray, tell, what for?" she says playfully.

"I wanted to be the one to tell you that I will be leaving Rivendell on the morrow."

"Leaving? Why?" Meoi asks, unsure how to react to this news.

"Elladan and I are going to Mirkwood, to assist Lord Thranduil with the heightened threat of orcs and whatever is scaring them out of Ered Mithrin."

Noticing the flash of rage in the elf prince's eyes at the mention of orcs, Meoi can't help but wonder what event in the past put it there. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she decides to ask. "Why is there so much rage in you at the mention of those vile creatures?" she asks, wincing at the pained look that crosses his face.

"Do you not know of what happened to my mother, Celebrian?", he asks. At the shake of her head, he adds "I am surprised that Elendil did not tell you. My mother was traveling to Caras Galathon when she was attacked by orcs. They took her and tortured her before Elladan and I were able to rescue her. She had received a poisoned wound, and only through the skilled hands of our father was she healed. In body, anyway. Her spirit was broken. She no longer found joy in Middle Earth and the year after her rescue she sailed away to the undying lands. Elladan and I vowed to make those vile creatures pay, and we do, every chance we get," he tells her, his voice filled with sorrow.

"I am so sorry Elrohir. I... I had no idea. Annon le," she says gently, placing her hand on his cheek, "for telling me about your mother. I can see the pain in your eyes, and I know the telling of it was not easy."

Taking her hand in his, he gently kisses her palm. "It is a tale I have shared with no other, save my father. The telling of it to you now has lightened my spirit some. I will look forward to seeing your beautiful smile, upon my return," he tells her, his smile lighting up his grey eyes.

"As I will look forward to seeing you again," Meoi says, her eyes moist.

Standing there watching him walk away, she wonders just how he had managed to slip past all her defenses and steal her heart without her knowledge.

As the sun begins to peek it's head over the edge of the Misty Mountains, turning the morning sky a soft pink mingled with gold, Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, move to the front of the column of elves headed for Mirkwood. Having already said their good-byes to their father earlier, they both leave their home with heavy hearts. Turning almost in unison, they stare, for just a moment, at two she-elves huddled together; one with hair as black as night, the other with hair the color of the leaves in autumn.

TBC...


	4. Destinies Entwined Chapter four

**DISCLAIMER:** Lord of the Rings, and its characters, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of JRR Tolkien, et al. No money is gained from the writing of this story. Its sole purpose is for the enjoyment of myself and all who read it.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Destinies Entwined**

**  
Chapter 4**

**Part One**

**  
**Four days after leaving Rivendell, Elladan, Elrohir and the elves sent by Lord Elrond reach Mirkwood. Entering the gates, they are greeted with the sight of elves from both Mirkwood and Caras Galathon. Spying Haldir of Caras Galathon, they dismount and approach him.

"Mae govannen, Haldir," Elladan says to the blond elf.

"Elladan, Elrohir, mae govannen to you as well. I am surprised to see you here. I thought for sure Lord Elrond would tie you up and lock you away before letting you get mixed up in this," Haldir says, smiling at the twins.

"Father could have tried," Elrohir begins.

"But he would not have been successful," Elladan finishes.

"In all honesty, I was a little surprised to learn that Lord Thranduil asked your father for assistance. There is no love loss between them stemming from the Last Alliance," Haldir says.

"That is true. There isn't. But a tenuous bond was formed between them when father rescued Legolas from enslavement," Elladan says, shivering at the thought of what the prince must have gone through.

"Besides, this new threat affects all our kin, be they from Lasgalen, Imladris or Lothlorien," Elrohir adds, determination in his grey eyes.

"That is very true. This threat does affect us all. Now, let me take you inside. Lord Thranduil will be very happy to learn that the elves of Imladris are here as well," Haldir says, leading the twins inside.

On the way to the Great Hall, they run into Ranien and Trelan. Elladan is surprised to see them, as he had learned from Elendil that the two elves were off with Legolas. Realizing that Legolas must also be there, Elladan is not at all surprised to find the blond elf in the Great Hall with his father.

As the new arrivals enter the Great Hall, Legolas looks up from where he is leaning over a map, and a broad grin crosses his face. Walking over to them, he greets them first with the respect due them because of their royalty, and then as old friends.

"Mae govannen, mellon nins. I am glad to see you. It has been far too long since the last time," Legolas says. Gripping his friends' shoulders.

"It is good to see you as well Legolas," Elrohir says, grinning as well at seeing his friend.

"However, there is something we need to discuss with you, when time permits," Elladan says, a look of deviltry in his eyes.

"You're quite right, brother. There is something we need to discuss with the prince of  
Mirkwood when time permits," Elrohir says cryptically.

"I don't like the sound of that," Legolas says, in mock concern.

As the three friends talk and banter back and forth, it is as if no time has passed at all. "Come, I will show you where you can unpack your things. Then we can speak with my father about the plans to rid us of this new threat," Legolas says, leading them away from the Great Hall. Showing them to the guest quarters, Legolas turns to leave.

"Not so fast, Prince of Mirkwood," Elladan says, teasing.

"There is still something else we need to discuss," Elrohir says, finishing his twin's sentence.

"Really? What could be so important it could not wait?" Legolas says, noticing the playful look in the eyes of his friends.

"It seems that you have been keeping a secret from us mellon nin," Elrohir says seriously.

"I have kept no secrets," Legolas says, not sure what his friend is referring to.

"But you have, Legolas," Elladan counters. "You never told us that the she-elves here were so charming."

"Yes. If we had known that the she-elves here were so charming, and so lovely, we would have visited much more often," Elrohir says, laughing.

Laughing as well, Legolas just shakes his head. "You must have met my cousin, Elendil and her friend Meoi. Besides, you never asked," he says impishly. "Had you asked, I would have told you." With that, he turns around and leaves the twins to their thoughts.

Within two days of the arrival of the Rivendell elves, the preparations are complete. Marching out of the gates towards Ered Mithrin, the elves separate into small units, each with a specific directive.

A group of elves from all three elven kingdoms scouts ahead, their purpose to find what is pushing the orcs out of the mountains. The group consists of Elladan and Elrohir, twin sons of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, Legolas, Ranien and Trelan of Mirkwood, and Haldir of Caras Galathon.

Knowing that their mission is crucial, they travel light, carrying only the barest of necessities. They know that the area where the creature was seen last is at least a four day journey into the mountains. They travel quickly, only resting breifly when needed. They must find this creature, and, if at all possible, find out if there are any more and if so how many. Working their way deeper and deeper into Ered Mithrin, climbing ever higher, and getting closer and closer to the peaks, they begin to wonder if they are on a fool's errand.

As late afternoon begins to give way to shadows, Elladan begins to get impatient. "For nearly four days we have seen nothing. No orcs, no wolves, nothing," he says, frustrated.

"Are you sure your father didn't send us out here under false pretenses to keep us out of trouble?" Elrohir asks seriously.

"I don't know," Legolas says, teasing. "Maybe Lord Elrond sent my father a message with one of the other elves requesting that he send you where you are less likely to find trouble," the elf prince adds.

Before either one of the twins can respond, a piercing screech fills the air. The noise is unlike anything any of them has ever heard before, and it echoes off the mountainside, making it almost impossible to trace back to its source.

"Then again," Elladan says, eyes scanning the mountain terrain, "maybe there really there is something out here after all," he adds, his excitement mounting at the idea of finally having something to attack. He had grown weary of looking at bare mountain rock, feeling cheated out of getting to take his anger out on a worthy enemy. All of that was gone now, his muscles tensed, waiting for the enemy's next move.

As the six elves form a loose circle, their backs to each other, they go on the defensive, waiting for the enemy to show itself. They do not have long to wait. Within moments of hearing the screech, several large shapes loom out of the shadows. The creatures are nearly ten feet tall and are adorned with thick scale-like armor. Their fingers end in six- inch long, razor sharp claws. Although they resemble dragons and fire- drakes, the elves can see that these creatures have been changed, distorted  
somehow, by evil magic. As the creatures approach, the elves are amazed at the speed with which they move. Their size and bulk belie their swiftness of movement. As one, the three creatures attack, claws and teeth slashing.

The elves pair off to fight the creatures with their swords. The creatures are vicious and relentless, and no matter how many times the elves make contact, they seem to be doing little damage.

Haldir, trying to dart out of reach of the teeth of the creature he is fighting with Trelan, feels razor sharp claws graze his back. Angered by the creatures obvious glee, Haldir renews his attack, this time aiming for the creatures head. When the creature darts in at him, just before grazing him with its claws, Haldir notices a place on the creatures neck that is relatively unprotected. Swinging his sword at the area, he feels it slide in with relative ease. As it does, the creature screams in pain and its companions turn in unison.

With a deafening roar, the two creatures that are left charge Haldir, who is saved from their rage when Trelan throws himself at the older elf, knocking them both out of the creatures' path. Their momentum carries them over the edge of an outcropping of rocks and they drop twenty feet to a narrow ledge, leaving Ranien, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir to deal with the other two creatures.

"Haldir! Trelan!" Elladan yells, trying to get closer to where the elves went over while  
avoiding the creatures.

"Are you all right?" Elrohir yells, finishing his brother's sentence.

"Yes," Trelan yells up. "Just concentrate on those things up there and don't get killed."

"They are vulnerable in the side of the neck, just below the jaw-line," Haldir yells, hoping the others can hear him over the sounds of battle. "Your leg is broken. Do not try to move it," he tells Trelan needlessly, as the elf has no intention of doing so.

"Do you think they heard you?" Trelan asks, wincing at the pain in his leg.

"I don't know. I hope so though," Haldir says, concerned for his companions above.

Over the noise of battle, Elrohir just barely hears Haldir's words. Darting back and forth to keep out of the enraged creatures, he raises his voice and repeats what he heard. "Haldir says these things are vulnerable in the side of the neck, just below the jaw-line," he yells out, hoping his friends can hear him.

A few moments later, the ear piercing death scream of one of the remaining creatures  
reverberates across the ridge. Glancing over to where Legolas is pulling his sword from the dead creature, Elrohir allows himself to be momentarily distracted. This moment of distraction proves to be very dangerous indeed.

The creature, seeing that the elf is distracted, takes the opportunity to lash out. Catching the elf off guard, the creature embeds its claws into the elf's upper arm.

Screaming in pain, Elrohir jerks away and the creature's claws leave a long jagged gash along his upper arm.

Elladan, enraged by his brother's injury, throws himself at the creature in a blind fury. Just before he sinks his blade into the creatures neck, the beast rakes both sets of its claws across the elf's back, shredding both clothing and skin.

At the sound of his twin's anguished, pain- filled cry, Elrohir looks up just as Elladan's sword reaches its mark, killing the creature. "'Dan!" he screams, rushing to his twin, catching him with his good arm before he can fall to the ground. "'Dan?" he says, staring at the pale face of his brother.

Smiling weakly, Elladan tries to get up, but falls back down in agony.

"Don't move Elladan," Legolas says. "I have to turn you over. I know it's going to hurt, and I am sorry mellon nin, but I have to get a look at those wounds," e adds, kneeling beside his friend. Gently turning the elf over, Legolas gasps at the long deep gashes on his friend's back.

Remembering what his father had told him of the elf scout who barely lived long enough to tell the elf lord what happened, Legolas has Ranien remove one of the creature's claws so it can be checked for poison. "We have to get him back to my father quickly. But first we must get Haldir and Trelan back up here."

Getting up, he motions for Ranien to follow him. Going over to the edge, he looks down at the two elves. "We're going to throw down the rope to you," Legolas  
tells them as Ranien ties it off.

"Just be careful when pulling me up," Trelan calls up. "My leg hurts enough as it is."

"I'll go first. Three of us will be able to pull you up easier," Haldir says, hiding a smile.

Once the two elves are back on top of the ridge with their friends, Legolas finds some sticks to splint Trelan's leg with. Then, with Haldir supporting Trelan and Legolas and Elrohir carrying Elladan between them, Ranien leads the way back towards Mirkwood. Not stopping to rest, they make the four day trip in less than three.

Entering the gates, Legolas orders an elf to fetch the healer while he sends another to get his father. Taking Elladan to the healing hall, they gently lay him down. He has lost a lot of blood, and the wounds are still not healing, leading the other elves to fear that he was poisoned by the creature. Elrohir, fear etched on his features for his brother's life, refuses to leave Elladan's side, even after the Healer and Thranduil arrive.

The healer gently removes the bandages that Legolas had put on the wounds. One look at the ugly red gashes and the healer shakes his head. "This is beyond my skill. There is only one in all of Middle Earth who can help him."

"Our father," Elrohir says, knowing exactly who the healer is talking about.

"Yes. Lord Elrond of Rivendell," the healer says in confirmation. "He is the only one who may be able to save him."

"I'll send word to him at once," Lord Thranduil says, turning to leave.

"No", Elrohir says, stopping Lord Thranduil. "I will take my brother back to Rivendell."

"Elrohir, be reasonable. It's a dangerous journey," Legolas says, trying to reason with his friend.

"If we wait for word to reach my father and then for him to travel here, it may be too late. I will not lose my brother," he says hotly. "I will leave within the hour," he adds, brooking no argument.

"Very well," Thranduil says, seeing that there is no way to sway the young elf. "I will see that you have all you will need."

"I will be going as well," Legolas says. "If you run into trouble, you may need the help," he adds in response to the questioning look on Elrohir's face.

"Annon le, mellon nin," Elrohir says, watching his brother. "I did not relish doing this alone."

Looking around the room, he realizes that Trelan, Ranien and Haldir are no longer there. Legolas, seeing Elrohir looking for their other companions, places his hand gently on his friend's shoulder. "Trelan is in his quarters resting his leg. Ranien and Haldir left with my father to tell him what happened and where. Rest assured, they are concerned for Elladan also, but felt you needed to be alone."

Nodding, Elrohir turns back to watch his brother.

True to his word, Lord Thranduil has everything prepared when they are ready to go. After Elrohir mounts his horse, he helps Legolas to place Elladan on the horse behind him. Taking his brother's hands, he pulls him forward so that Elladan is leaning against him.

Once Legolas has mounted his own horse, they ride out of Mirkwood headed for Rivendell, and the healing hands of Lord Elrond.

**Part Two**

Riding as hard as possible, and stopping only briefly, the three elves reach Rivendell in two days time. Rushing through the arched gateway, Elrohir yells at the first elf he sees to go and tell his father, Lord Elrond, that he is needed in the healing hall. Dismounting, he and Legolas help Elladan down and carry him into the Last Homely House.

Upon hearing that his sons have returned, but that one of them is seriously injured, Elrond takes off for the healing hall to find his sons. Entering the room, he is mildly surprised to see Legolas there as well. Approaching the bed, he looks down at the still, pale form of his eldest son. Choking back a gasp, he kneels down and begins peeling the shredded clothing off. "What happened?" Elrond asks, worry in his eyes.

"We were attacked Ada. We went to find out what was driving the orcs out of Ered Mithrin. The creatures claws grazed my arm and 'Dan jumped at it. It's claws... he was too close," Elrohir says, choking back a sob.

"We think it's poison," Legolas says, holding out the claw that was taken from the creature.

Gently rolling his son over and removing the bandages, Elrond sucks in an involuntary gasp. There are long angry gashes along his back. Although elves normally heal quickly, the wounds on Elladan's back have barely just begun.

Testing the claw, Elrond is not surprised to discover that it does, in fact, have poison on it.Working furiously, he creates a poultice and applies it to his son's ragged back. He then makes a potion for Elladan to drink to help combat the poison in his blood.

"You said the thing got you too?" Elrond asks, turning to Elrohir.

"Yes, but it only grazed me. I've already healed. I guess the contact wasn't long enough for the poison to affect me. Will he...?" Elrohir starts, his voice trailing off in pain.

"He's going to live," Elrond says, hiding his own fear from his son. "All we can do is wait."

Elendil is sitting on the balcony of her room with Meoi talking about what they are going to do after Elladan and Elrohir return. Hearing the sound of horses approaching rapidly, Elendil cocks her head, trying to listen to her friend, and the approaching horses as well. Elrohir's voice floats up to them, and they can hear the faint sound of concern in his voice.

"That was Elrohir!" Meoi says.

"Something's wrong. I could hear it in his voice," Elendil says, running into the room and through the door. Racing through the corridors, Elendil stops at the open door to the healing hall.

Standing there staring at the elf lying so still on the bed, tears begin streaming down her cheeks. "Elladan!" she gasps, slowly entering the room. "Sweet Elbereth. What happened to him?" she asks, reaching his bedside.

"He was attacked," Elrohir says, turning pain- filled eyes on her. "I... I couldn't stop him from getting hurt. If he hadn't been trying to protect me...," he adds, his voice strangling on a sob.

Meoi, who entered the room while Elrohir was talking, goes over to him and wraps her arms around him. "Don't. You can't blame yourself Elrohir. Elladan wouldn't want you to blame yourself. Besides, he's going to be okay. Isn't he?" she asks, turning to Elrond with pleading eyes. Her heart was aching for the pain Elrohir was in over the possibility of losing his twin.

"Yes," Elrond says. "He's already getting some of his color back. As I told Elrohir, all we can do is wait."

Pulling a chair over to the side of the bed, Elendil reaches out and takes one of Elladan's hands in both of hers. Looking down at the handsome elf, she wishes he would open his eyes and smile at her. "You can't leave me now, 'Dan. I've only just found you," Elendil whispers close to his ear. "Middle Earth would be empty without you. Don't give into the shadows. You have to come back to me or I'll never forgive you," she teases softly, hoping he can hear her voice. "Please, 'Dan, open your eyes soon," she adds, wiping tears from her eyes.

Hearing a strangled cry, they all look over at the door. Little Estel is standing there in total shock. Moving swiftly, Elendil goes over and picks the child up before his father or brother can reach him.

"'Dan? Is 'Dan okay? Is he gonna die? Please tell me he isn't gonna die," he sobs, burying his head in Elendil's shoulder.

"Shh, little one. 'Dan is going to be fine," Elendil says gently. Sitting back down beside the bed, she turns Estel so she can wipe his tears. "'Dan was hurt badly, but he's going to be okay. He's not going to die. We won't let him," she adds, soothing his fears.

Sitting there holding Estel, Elendil begins rocking him back and forth, singing a soft, soothing lullaby in the high tongue of the elves. The song has the desired affect, and soon his sobs cease. Before long, he is sound asleep in her arms. Gently handing the child over to his father, she resettles in the chair, determined to be there when Elladan wakes up.

As the long hours drag by, Elrond changes the dressing on his son's back several times, making sure that the antidote is in fact working. Watching the two she-elves with his sons, Elrond can't help the smile that crosses his face. In the short time they have been in Rivendell, they have left strong lasting impressions on all three of his sons.

At the moment, Meoi is dozing in the chair beside Elrohir. Elendil, however, still has her eyes riveted on the face of his eldest son waiting for any sigh to indicate he is finally waking up.

"You should get some rest," Elrond says to her, approaching the bed his son is lying on.

"Not until he wakes up. I'm not leaving his side," Elendil says, vehemently.

Elrohir, who has also kept vigil beside his brother, laughs gently at the heat in her eyes. "She's as stubborn as 'Dan father. No wonder they get along so well," he says, laughing even harder at the look on her face. The laughter serves to help relieve some of the tension in the room.

Leaning down to check on the wounds on his son's back, Elrond covers the smile that plays at the corners of his mouth. The wounds are finally beginning to heal and both Elladan's color and temperature are finally returning to normal. Breathing a silent sigh of relief, Elrond sits back and watches the exchange between Elendil and Elrohir. Now, all they could do is sit back and wait for Elladan to return to consciousness.

"Do you have to laugh so loudly?" Elladan asks with a growl.

"'Dan! You're awake," Elrohir says, rushing over to his brother's side.

"Yes, I am. Now please quit shouting." Hearing soft laughter, he turns his head and looks into the grey green eyes of Elendil.

"Mae govannen, Elladan," she whispers, a smile in her voice.

"Lady Elendil," he says, a little groggy.

"She hasn't left your side since you arrived yesterday. She's a very determined she-elf," Elrond says, smiling at Elendil.

"I know", Elladan whispers. "I heard you calling," he says, looking into her eyes. "I felt lost until I heard you. I was drawn to your voice," he tells her, emotion filling his grey eyes. "Annon le," he adds, before drifting off into a healing sleep.

Looking up at Lord Elrond with tears in her eyes, she gives him a radiant smile. "Now I will get some rest," she tells him, keeping her voice down so that she won't disturb Elladan. "But before I do, I want to look in on Estel. He's been so worried. It would ease his mind to know that Elladan is well. Please let me know when he awakens again." After Elrond nods his agreement, Elendil leaves and goes to Estel's room.

After knocking lightly, she enters the room and sees Estel curled up on his side on his bed. Had she been a human, she would have thought the child was sleeping. Being an elf, however, she can hear the muffled sobs the child is trying to hide.

"Estel?" she says gently, approaching the bed. As the child turns his tear streaked face to her, she can see that he has been crying for quite some time. His blue-green eyes are red and puffy.

Reaching down and picking the child up, she hugs him close. Wiping his tears, she gently kisses his forehead. "You can stop your tears now little one," she says softly. "Elladan is going to be fine. He awoke a little while ago. He's sleeping now," she adds at the excitement in the child's eyes. "You can see him on the morrow. You need to sleep now," she adds, trying to lay him back down on his bed.

"No!", Estel cries, clinging to her.

"Okay," Elendil says, sitting down in the chair in his room with him in her arms. Holding him close to her, they both fall asleep.

After Elladan falls back to sleep, Elendil and Elrond both drift out of the room. Meoi, making her mind up, gets up from the chair she is sitting , goes over to Elrohir and hugs him. "See. I told you he was going to be fine," she says teasing. "Come. You have sat here far too long. Your brother is sleeping peacefully. It is a beautiful night. Would you take a walk with me?" she asks, grinning impishly at him.

Knowing exactly what the she-elf is trying to do, Elrohir chuckles softly. "It would be an honor to take a walk with you," he says, taking her hand in his and leading her from the room.

Walking through the gardens in the night breeze, Elrohir pulls Meoi close to his side. "I missed you," he says softly.

"And I missed you 'Ro," the she-elf answers, using the same nickname his brothers used.

"You look sad though. What is it?" he asks, stopping and turning her to him so he can look into her eyes.

"Well... it's just that Elendil and I can't stay here forever. We were discussing that when you arrived," she says, looking away and up into the night sky.

"I thought I was the only one out here," Legolas says, approaching them.

"Legolas!" Meoi says approaching him and hugging him lightly. "I had almost forgotten you were here."

"I felt there were enough people in the room. I didn't want Elladan to feel smothered when he awoke. Which, since the two of you are out here, I'm assuming he has done so."

"Yes," Elrohir says to his friend, understanding why Legolas left the room. "'Dan is sleeping peacefully now. A healing sleep. He's going to pull through."

"I'm glad he's going to be fine. I have the feeling my cousin helped bring him back," Legolas says, an impish grin on his handsome face.

"Yes, I think she did at that," Elrohir says, agreeing.

"Well. I'll let you two get back to your walk," Legolas says, slipping off into the darkness again. Smiling as he walks off, Legolas knows that the twin sons of Elrond have finally lost their hearts.

"As I was saying before Legolas interrupted. Elendil and I were talking about what we were going to do," Meoi starts again, as they continue their walk.

Stopping, Elrohir turns her towards him, pulling her into his arms.

Startled by Elrohir's sudden embrace, Meoi looks up into his grey eyes. "What?" she says, voice trailing.

The moment Meoi looks up, Elrohir leans down and kisses her. The contact of their lips sends his senses reeling. Emotions he never knew existed come to the surface, and as the she-elf leans into the kiss, he deepens it, pulling her even closer to him. When the kiss finally ends, they are both breathless. Smiling down at her, he drapes one arm over her shoulder, holding her close, and continues walking.

"You were saying?" he says, struggling to regain his composure.

"I forget," she says, laughing softly. "It doesn't matter right now," she adds, snuggling close to him.

Walking her to her door, he turns and kisses her gently. "Maer fuin," he says softly.

"And to you as well," she answers. As Elrohir walks away, Meoi knows that she will indeed have a good night, one filled with pleasant dreams of him.

The following morning, Elrond goes to check on Elladan. The wounds have healed  
considerably and there appears to be no lasting affect from the poison. Gently turning Elladan back over onto his back, he looks down into his eldest son's smiling eyes.

"So, what's the verdict, Ada?" Elladan asks, teasing.

"You'll live. Fortunately for you," Elrond answers. As Elladan looks around the room, Elrond knows exactly who is son is looking for. "Elendil finally agreed to get some rest after she knew you were going to be okay. She asked me to let her know when you awoke. If you can control your impatience for just a few minutes, I will go and get her," he says, smiling at the look of impatience on the face of his eldest son.

Going directly to Elendil's room, Elrond discovers that she isn't there. Knowing that she went to check on Estel the night before, he decides to check there for her. Sure enough, when he gets to the room she's there sitting in the chair with Estel asleep on her lap. Speaking softly, so that he doesn't disturb his youngest son, Elrond wakes Elendil.

Waking up, Elendil sees Lord Elrond standing there. "He's awake?" she asks softly.

"Yes. And he's looking for you. He seemed just a little impatient," Elrond says, smiling.

Chuckling softly, Elendil gets up and gently places Estel on his bed. Leaving the room, she goes straight to the healing hall. Entering the room, she smiles impishly at Elladan. "I hear you are impatient to see me," she says, laughing.

"Very," Elladan responds.

Sitting in the chair she had vacated the night before, Elendil reaches out and takes his hand. "You gave us all quite a scare, Elladan Elrondion, eldest son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell," she says, teasing him.

"My humblest apology Lady Elendil, niece of Lord Thranduil of Mirkwood," he says, teasing as well.

"It's good to see you in such good spirits. I'm sure you'll be up and about before much  
longer," she tells him, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Seeing the sadness in her eyes, Elladan gets concerned. "What is it Elendil? Why the sadness?"

"It's nothing, really. Meoi and I were talking just before you arrived about what we were going to do after your return. No matter how much we like it here, we can't stay here forever. It just saddens me some is all. Although, I have decided that I wish to visit with my father's family in Lorien. It has been a long time since I last saw them. Don't worry, we aren't leaving right away," Elendil says, seeing the look of concern on his face. "I'm not going anywhere until I know you are completely healed," she adds, all teasing gone from her voice.

Laughing at the determination on her face, Elladan swings his legs over the edge of the bed and stands up. He is a little unsteady on his feet for a few seconds, but then gains his balance. "I have been in that bed long enough," he says in response to the concerned look she gives him. "I want to be out in the fresh air." Taking her hand in his, he leads her outside to the gardens. Thefresh air does him a great deal of good and before long he is feeling almost back to normal.

Four days after Elladan has healed completely, Elendil and Meoi are preparing for their journey to Caras Galathon. Walking to her horse with Elladan beside her, Elendil is deeply saddened to be leaving him. As he pulls her close to him, she snuggles into his embrace. She knows she will miss him greatly, but she also knows she will see him again.

Leaning down, Elladan gently kisses her lips. "I will miss you Lady Elendil. More than you know."

"And I will miss you Prince Elladan. Know that you will always be close, in here," Elendil says, placing his hand over her heart.

Helping Elendil onto her horse, he lingers for just a moment, and then removes his hands from her waist.

"I am going to miss you 'Ro," Meoi says as Elrohir walks her to her horse.

"Not as much as I will miss you Meoi," Elrohir tells her, kissing her gently. After a quick embrace, he helps her onto her horse.

As the two she-elves ride out of Rivendell, Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Lord Elrond, both feel pangs of loss at their leaving.

TBC...


	5. Destinies Entwined Chapter five

**DISCLAIMER:** Lord of the Rings, and its characters, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of JRR Tolkien, et al. No money is gained from the writing of this story. Its sole purpose is for the enjoyment of myself and all who read it.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Destinies Entwined  
**

**Chapter 5  
**

**Part One**

**  
**Sixteen years have passed since the fateful day when Elendil and Meoi met the sons of Elrond. Many times they have longed to return to Imladris, but alas, Illuvitar has chosen to see that they have stayed close to home.

In the past months war has broken out between dwarves and orcs, and though the elves, for the most part, care very little for either side, the fighting has brought the orcs close to the elven realm.

Though the orc encroachment of sixteen years ago was pushed back into the mountains and wastelands, every now and then orcs were bold enough to foray into the woodland realm of the Silvan elves. It was during one such foray that another harsh blow was dealt Elendil.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Two years after returning to her home, Elendil is beginning to feel restless. Watching her daughter, Lilithien knows what is troubling her. She knows that her daughter longs to see Imladris and Caras Galathon again. Her daughter longs to see a certain Rivendell elf even more. Chuckling softly, she can see just how much of Galen Elendil has in her. Deciding that she too would like to again see the home she had shared so long ago with her husband, Lilithien approaches her daughter. "Mara arin, iell," Lilithien says, approaching her daughter.

"Mara arin, naneth. It is a beautiful day, is it not?" Elendil asks, turning to her mother.

"Yes, it is," Lilithien answers, a far away look in her eyes.

Elendil, unsure of what has brought on the strange look in her mother's eyes, becomes mildly concerned. "Is something troubling you naneth?" she asks.

"No, Elendil, nothing is troubling me," her mother answers with a soft laugh. "I have seen your restlessness iell, and I admit that I too am restless. It has been a long time since last I saw the Golden Wood. There are elves there that I have not seen in many years, friends whom I miss dearly. I was thinking of journeying there. Would you like to join me? On our return trip maybe you could show me the beauty of Imladris," she adds, knowing exactly what her daughter's reaction would be.

"Of course I would like to join you naneth," Elendil says, her spirits lifting at the thought. "Do you mind if I invite Meoi to come along as well?"

"Not at all. I enjoy watching the two of you together,"Lilithien answers. As Elendil bounces off to find her friend, Lilithien can't help but laugh at her daughter's excitement. She knows the excitement stems not from journeying to Lorien, but to Rivendell. As she goes off to make the arrangements, Lilithien wonders just what she will think of the elven prince that has captured her daughter's heart.

Three days out from Mirkwood, they are attacked by a small band of orcs. The attackers are quick and fierce, and though they are defeated, it has cost the elves much. Lilithien is fatally wounded. An orc arrow has pierced her left lung and she is slowly strangling to death on her own blood.

"Naneth," Elendil cries, holding her mother close.

"Do not... cry... iell. We will see... each other again. Your ada and I... will be waiting... in the undying lands," Lilithien whispers, smiling at her daughter as she breathes her last breath in this world.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing there in the sunlight fourteen years later, Elendil makes no move to stop the tears thatare coursing down her cheek. "I miss you, naneth," she whispers, remembering the day her mother was taken from her.

"I miss her, too," Meoi says softly, remembering the same event. "Her loss was felt by so many. And it still is felt by some," she adds, giving her friend the comfort she desperately needs. "There is still hope though. You will be with them again, in the undying lands."

"I know Meoi. It is just that I lost her on this day, fourteen years ago, and so the memory is stronger than usual."

"Ah mellon non. I wish there was more I could do."

"You're here. That's enough."

"You're worried for Legolas, aren't you?" Meoi asks, changing the subject.

"Yes. Every time he goes to scout out the situation between the dwarves and orcs I fear for his safety. I can't seem to help it. I have already lost too many loved ones to those foul creatures."

"I know mellon nin, I know," Meoi says softly.

As night approaches, Elendil becomes very uneasy. She can sense trouble in the air, but is unsure of where it comes from. As the night progresses, the unease continues to grow and she fears that her cousin may very well be in danger.

The following day, Legolas finally returns, accompanied by a very injured human laying on a makeshift stretcher. Watching as her cousin sees to the human, making sure he is not injured any further, Elendil hides her smile.

The sight of the elven prince showing such tenderness for a human surprises all who see it. All who are present know of the prince's dislike and mistrust of humans due to the circumstances of his past dealings with them.

It is several days before any of the other elves see Legolas or the human again. The young man still bears much of the injuries he sustained, but he is slowly healing. The worst of his injuries were a wound to his thigh and his temple. Watching the protectiveness with which her cousin deals with the young human, Elendil can't help but laugh gently. Approaching the unlikely pair, Elendil shakes her head. Looking at the young man, Elendil feels a slight pull of familiarity.

"Mara arin, cousin," Elendil says, trying to figure out why the human seems familiar.

"Mara arin to you as well," Legolas says, unconsciously stepping closer to the human when several warrior elves pass by.

"Since my cousin seems to have forgotten his manners, allow me to introduce myself. I am Elendil, Lord Thranduil's niece and Legolas' cousin", she says, smiling at the young man, trying to dispel some of the unease emanating from him.

"I am Strider, Ranger of the North. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, my lady," the young man says. Looking at her quizzically, he shakes his head. "I feel as though I should know you. Your name bears a faint familiarity in it, Lady Elendil."

As the young human says her name, a memory from some years ago rises to the surface. With a quiet gasp, Elendil realizes who it is standing before her. "And so you should," she responds. "Though you may not remember. You were but a small child, Estel, son of Lord Elrond."

Hearing his cousin call the young man by that name, Legolas is taken aback. "How do you...?" he asks.

"Sixteen years ago Meoi and I traveled to Imladris. You know this cousin. You were with Elladan and Elrohir when 'Dan was poisoned by that creature." Turning to the young man, she remembers the precocious imp he had been as a child. "I see a young man in the child I once held in my arms. It is good to know that your brothers have been able to keep you from getting yourself killed thus far," Elendil says, laughing softly.

"I remember what you speak of now. 'Dan was injured and I thought he was going to die. I remember an elven lullaby soothing my fears, not once but twice."

"So, what has brought you all the way to Mirkwood, and in such condition?" the she- elf asks, smiling at the young man. He has grown strong and true, and there is a loyalty in his eyes that speaks of his instant connection with Legolas.

"I do not remember seeing a child," Legolas says, turning questioning eyes on his cousin.

"That, cousin, is because you left the room before he arrived. And left almost as soon as you knew that 'Dan would be all right," she tells him, still using the nickname.

"Ah. I see," Legolas says.

"Do not worry Legolas. As far as anyone else will know, your young friend is Strider, Ranger of the North. I'll not speak otherwise." she says, grinning impishly.

"Really? Does that include Meoi?" he asks, teasing her.

"Meoi, of course, is the only exception," she counters, smiling. "Well, I shall leave the two of you to whatever it is you are about," she adds, walking off.

Wondering if the young man's elven brothers will be following him to Mirkwood, Elendil goes in search of her friend.

"Mara arin, Meoi," Elendil says, when she finds her friend. "You will never guess with whom I have just spoken," she says, excitement in her voice.

"Okay then. I won't even try. Why don't you just tell me," she says, with mock annoyance.

Rolling her eyes, Elendil smiles. "Do you remember little Estel of Rivendell? The human brother of 'Dan and 'Ro?"

"How could I forget! He kept playing tricks on me while we were there," she says, feigning anger.

Although there is no one around to hear their conversation, Elendil leans in closer to her friend. "The young human Legolas brought in a few days ago, he is Estel."

"Yeah, right," Meoi says, thinking her friend is teasing her.

"Truly. He is Estel."

"I thought his name was Strider?" Meoi asks, confused.

"As far as anyone else will know, it is. Other than you and I, Legolas is the only other one who knows."

"If Es...Strider is here, does that mean 'Ro and 'Dan will be here soon as well?" Meoi asks, excitement filling her voice.

"I don't know, but I sure hope so. I have missed 'Dan's stubbornness more than I realized."

"Only you could miss someone's stubborness," her friend says, teasing her.

"That is true. Only I could miss something like that,", Elendil says, laughing.

As the days fly by, and the friendship between Legolas and Strider strengthens, Elendil begins to consider the possibility that the twin sons of Elrond were not going to follow their young human brother to Mirkwood after all.

Although for the most part, the warrior elves are the hunters, hunting is also something that both Elendil and Meoi enjoy doing as well. Feeling restless, Elendil decides she needs to get away from the palace for a while.

"I have a proposition for you Meoi," Elendil says early one morning. "What say we go on a little hunting foray. I am going stir crazy. I need to DO something besides sit around here impatiently."

"I say it's a perfect idea. I've been a bit restless myself," Meoi says, her eyes lighting up at the thought. "Of course, you know your uncle will want us to have guards with us, don't you?" she adds, impishly.

"Yes. I've thought of that. I was thinking of having Thandien and Arethien accompanying us. We will not need a large number of guards. It's not as though we are helpless she-elves after all."

"True mellon nin. We've definitely proven that in the past," Meoi says, before thinking about the memories her words would bring up. "Forgive me mellon nin. I was thoughtless."

"There's nothing to forgive Meoi. I will speak with my uncle of our wishes," Elendil says, changing the subject. "Perhaps we shall be able to leave on the morrow." With that, she walks away, memories of the past struggling to infect the joy of looking forward to the hunting foray.She knows her uncle will agree, as long as she agrees to be cautious and to take guards with her.

The following morning, the two she-elves ride out with just two guards, intent on spending at least a few days out hunting. The first two days are uneventful. Though this is supposed to be a hunting foray into the forest, the two she-elves are in no extreme hurry to do so, and neither are their elven guards. They are all very comfortable in each other's company and are in no hurry to return to the palace.

Three days after leaving the palace behind, the elves are preparing the evening meal as the last rays of the sun slip from the sky. Although the war between the dwarves and orcs had intensified, neither group has been seen this far from the mountainous terrain surrounding the dwarven mine of Moria. Feeling at ease, the companions let their guard down, just a little.

Sitting around the campfire, enjoying each other's company, they are caught completely off guard when the forest erupts with the sounds of orcs. Within moments, the foul beasts come crashing through the trees and attack what they think will be easy prey.

Although the elves were startled by the orcs, they recover quickly, and pull their daggers, forming a loose circle, their backs to each other. Parrying the thrusts and lunges from the orcs, the little group is slowly being separated and cut off from one another.

Arethien, working to keep himself from being surrounded, slowly backs up to the bank of a swift moving stream that runs into the Great River. Trying to keep his footing while avoiding the orcs' blades, spares a glance behind him at the stream. The instant he does this, the orc on his left thrusts its sword at him, piercing his side and sending the elf backwards into the stream. In the seconds before his head goes under the water, he sees Thandien go down under the force of an orc hammer to the side of  
his head.

Fighting hard against the panic that is building inside her, Elendil watches Arethien get stabbed by the orc and fall into the rushing water as if it all happened in slow motion. The look of fear and failure on his face cuts her deeper than any orc blade ever could. Turning her attention back to the orcs that have surrounded her, Elendil watches in shock as a heavy orc hammer comes crashing down on the side of Thandien's head.

Bloody and wounded, Elendil struggles to hold on to her waning strength. The orcs were way too many, and there were too few allies. As she parries a blow from an orc that has gotten in a few good thrusts, Elendil's attention is drawn to the last of her companions still standing. Meoi is bleeding profusely from several gashes she has sustained while fighting the orcs. Her strength is quickly waning with the loss of blood and she seems to be doing little damage to the orcs.

After watching both Arethien and then Thandien fall under the onslaught, she knows that she and Elendil are fighting a losing battle, but neither she-elf is willing to give up. Stumbling over the body of a fallen orc, Meoi loses her concentration. Feeling a sharp, searing pain in her side, she looks down and sees a long crimson stain forming where the blade has sliced through her.

Grabbing her side, she falls to her knees and is knocked unconscious by an orc.  
Trying to fight her way over to her friend's side, Elendil stares in horror as the orc's blade slices into her friend just moments before something heavy crashes down on her head, sending her into sweet oblivion.

**Part Two**

Dragging himself out of the stream two miles from where he fell in, Arethien lies there gasping for much needed oxygen. The pain in his side is intense, but he has nothing he can put on it to dull the pain. Tearing his tunic, he places a patch on the wound and ties the strip of his tunic around his body, pressing it tight to halt the flow of blood.

Rising from the bank of the stream, he slowly makes his way back to where they were attacked. There are orc bodies everywhere, but no sign of his companions. It is good that they are not dead yet for it means there is still hope. His only fear is that they will be too late.

Struggling with pain and weakness from the loss of blood, Arethien slowly makes his way back to the palace. He walks on through the night, praying to Illuvitar that the spiders or wargs don't get him and that his companions survive long enough to be saved.

Not stopping to rest, Arethien reaches the palace gates the following morning. The elves guarding the gate are shocked by his appearance, but he does not stop long enough to tell them anything. He makes his way to the dining hall where he knows Lord Thranduil will be enjoying the morning meal.

As the bedraggled, beaten elf enters the dining hall, all conversation stops as all who are present stare in shock at his condition. The moment he stops moving, his head gets cloudy and he starts to sway on his feet.

Rushing over to his side, Ranien catches the younger elf before he can fall. "Mellon nin, what has happened? Where are the others?" he asks, leading Arethien to a chair.

"We were attacked by orcs," he whispers, his body aching all over. Though he is sitting, the dizziness has not eased and he knows it is from the extreme loss of blood. Looking up as a shadow moves in front of him, Arethien stares up into the very concerned face of Lord Thranduil.

"Arethien, where are the others? Where is my niece? Where is Elendil?"

At the mention of the she-elf, Elladan's head snaps up and fear for the she-elf darkens his eyes.

"We had just set up camp and were enjoying the late evening my lord. We were unprepared. We were so far from Moria, we didn't think we needed to be so cautious. We were overrun and attacked by orcs, my lord."

"Orcs?", Thranduil asks, face paling at the thought.

"Yes, my lord. The others were taken. The only reason I'm here is because I fell into a stream after being wounded in the side. I don't... I don't know if they yet live or not my lord," Arethien says, failure in his eyes.

"It is alright Arethien. There is nothing you could have done. There were too many orcs and you were wounded. Had you not fallen into the stream, no one here would know of this until it was too late. Ranien, take him to the healing hall, and find out where they were camped."

"Yes, my lord", Ranien says, fear for his friends evident on his face.

"Lord Thranduil", Elladan says, approaching him. "I would like to accompany the rescue party that I know you will be sending out," he adds, anger for the orcs and fear for the she-elf warring for control.

Stepping up beside Elladan, Elrohir also offers to go. "You can count me in as well Lord Thranduil," Elrohir says. "Elladan and I know what those creatures are capable of. The sooner they are rescued, the better," he says, the same vehemence apparent in his twin.

"Very well," Thranduil says as Ranien returns to the dining hall. "Did he tell you anything useful?" he asks.

"Yes my lord. He told me where they were camped when they were attacked. It should be fairly easy to track them from there."

"I'm coming too," Strider says, approaching with a slight limp. "Don't start 'Dan," he says knowing exactly what his brother is about to say. "I'm coming and that's final," he adds, quiet determination in his eyes.

"We don't have time to argue. My cousin's life is in danger," Legolas says, striding quickly from the room.

As the others follow Legolas out of the dining hall, several other elves join them and in less than a half hour they ride out following Ranien to where Arethien said the attack took place.

"This doesn't look good," Strider says, looking down at a pool of blood that is shimmering slightly in the late afternoon sun. Even before touching it, he knows it is elf blood. He has seen enough of it over the years with his brothers to know what it is. "There's too much blood here for it to be from a minor wound," he says, his concern mounting. "We need to find them and find them fast, or it will be too late," he adds, searching around for any other signs of elven injury.

There are some small spots here and there of elven blood, but no other large ones.  
Luckily, the trail the orcs left behind is easy for them to follow. An hour before sundown, the trail ends at the mouth of an enormous cave.

"Caves. I hate caves," Legolas mutters to himself.

"Well, we've found where the orcs have taken them. What's the plan?" Strider asks softly.

"We go in there and get them out, and kill any orcs that get in the way," Elladan says, moving to do exactly as he said.

"Wait! If we go in there now, they'll just kill us all, 'Dan," Elrohir says. "You said the orcs and dwarves have been fighting," Elrohir says quietly to Legolas.

"Yes. Every night. Are you thinking what I think you are?" Legolas asks, a smile crossing his face.

"Possibly. If we wait for the sun to set, the orcs will leave and then we can get in there and get the others out without getting ourselves killed," Elrohir whispers. "Even if some of the orcs are left behind we'll still have a better chance."

"I guess you're right 'Ro," Elladan says grudgingly. "We wait until the orcs leave."

Just as the last twinges of light begin to slip from the sky, the horrible sounds of orcs echoes out of the cave at the elves who are waiting silently, hidden from view behind trees and shrubs. After the orcs swarm from the cave and disappear, Legolas leaves several elves outside the cave to watch for the orcs return. Swallowing his intense revulsion for caves, he leads the others into the huge gaping maw of rock.

The cave is musty and dank with the stench of orcs. Going deeper into it's belly, they come to three different corridors. Splitting up, the elves search for their missing friends. Entering a large open cavern, Legolas gasps at what he finds. As Strider, Elladan and Elrohir enter behind him they see what has caused his distress.

Running over to the still grey forms of Elendil, Meoi and Thandien, they are afraid to touch them for fear of what they may find. "'Dan, 'Ro, go get the other elves," Strider says, taking control of the situation. "We will need stretchers made to carry them out. Move!" he orders gently. After his elven brothers rush off to get the others and prepare stretchers, Strider approaches the three still forms. Reaching out, he touches one of the elves, feeling for a pulse. "I fear we may have arrived too late after all."

TBC...


	6. Destinies Entwined chapter six

**DISCLAIMER:** Lord of the Rings, and its characters, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of JRR Tolkien, et al. No money is gained from the writing of this story. Its sole purpose is for the enjoyment of myself and all who read it.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Destinies Entwined  
**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Part One**

**  
**"I fear we may have arrived too late."

"No! This can't happen! Move out of the way," Legolas says, pushing the human aside none too gently. Moving his hands over the elf in front of him, a deep sadness begins to grow in his heart. Beginning to believe the human is right, he starts to move his hand away. In that last second, he feels the very faint, very erratic beat of the elf's heart. "Sweet Elbereth," Legolas whispers, less tense rthan before.

"You mean...?" Strider begins.

"Yes. But we have to hurry or we still may yet be too late."

As the stretchers are brought in, the three elves are gently moved from the stone floor onto the stretchers. As they go to leave, several orcs, ones who had been injured enough that they would have hindered the others in battle, enter the cavern, intent onkeeping the elves from leaving. The fight is quick and the elves leave the cave, the orcs who had been left behind lying lifeless on the cold stone floor.

Taking the stretchers outside, they are lashed to horses, each horse supporting one end of the stretcher, and the rescue party heads back to the palace as quickly as they dare, fear for thier friends driving them. It is still unclear whether or not any of them are going to live.

Watching the injured elves, Elladan is filled with a sorrow that has only ever been surpassed by the sorrow he felt when his mother left for the undying lands. Love for the she-elf swells in his heart, and the thought of losing her so soon after finding her, tears him up inside. As hard as he may try to deny it, he knows that if Elendil dies, there will no longer be enough joy to keep him in Middle Earth.

Watching the emotions play across his twin's face, Elrohir can imagine what Elladan is feeling because he is feeling it as well. Sadness at the thought of losing the she- elf who has become so dear to him threatens to overwhelm him. He knows that Meoi is a fighter, and that she will not give up easily, but he fears that her injuries may be too many, the loss of blood too great. Praying to Illuvitar that Meoi is strong enough to hold on until they can get help, Elrohir spares a glance at the other two injured elves. They each suffer from a multitude of injuries and anyone who looks at them can see that all three were also beaten. Their torn, battered and bruised bodies hvke taken so much abuse that it is amazing they have held on this long.

After sending a messenger ahead to his father, informing Lord Thranduil that they have found the missing elves and the condition they are in, Legolas moves his horse closer to Strider. The young human has kept his distance, and with a pang of guilt, he remembers the hurt in the young man's eyes when he shoved him out of the way.

"Matho foech, idher mellon nin. I did not mean to push you aside so roughly. It was just my fear and concern taking control. I never intended to cause you pain," Legolas tells him, searching the human's face for understanding. "Strider?" he asks, unsure of himself due to his friend's continued silence. As the human turns to him with a grin on his face, Legolas feels like smaking him upside his head. "Don't do that!" he says. "You had me worried," he adds, laughing softly.

Glad for something to distract them from their worry, the friends joke and banter back and forth all the way back to the palace.

Taking the injured elves directly to the healing hall, they gently transfer their wounded friends from the stretchers to beds. As several healers enter the hall, they push the concerned elves out of the way so that they can work without being hindered.

Turning to Lord Thranduil, Maracellan, the chief healer, motions him to the other end of the hall. "My lord, I think it would be best for al concerned if everyone waits elsewhere, so that we can work. The wounds are many. They have lost a great deal of blood and we cannot think properly with all the distractions."

"Of course, Maracellan. Legolas, Strider, Elladan, Elrohir, come. Let's go to my study and let the healers do their work. I know you do not want to go," he say, looking at them, "but we're only going to be in the way, and that won't help any of them," he adds, sympathy for the young ones evident in his eyes.

"Father is right," Legolas says, grudgingly. "We're just in the way. Marcellan, send word as soon as you know something."

"Yes, my lord," the healer says, glancing up at them. As he watches them file out of the room, he whispers "I only hope it's good news I will have to tell you."

"Pacing the floor is not going to make them work any faster 'Dan," Elrohir says quietly to his twin.

"I can't just sit here! I should be in there helping! Father did not teach me the healing arts for nothing."

"You would only make it harder on the healers 'Dan. Your concern for Elendil would cloud your judgement too much, risking causing more harm than good. Be still, muindyr. They will be all right. They are fighters," Elrohir says, feeling his brother's pain.

As Maracellan quietly enters the room, they all turn to him expectantly. Seeing the look on on the healer's face, their hopes plummet.

"No. There is no change, as of yet," Maracellan says. Motioning to Lord Thranduil, he adds, "May I speak with you my lord, in private?"

"Of course," Thranduil says, following the healer out of the study and closing the door behind him. Those waiting in the room are straining to hear the conversation, but the voices are too low.

Walking back in the room, Lord Thranduil looks at the worried faces staring back at him. "Maracellan has asked me to send a messenger bird to Lord Elrond, requesting his assistance."

"It's that bad father?" Legolas asks, in shock.

"Yes. It's that bad my son. I am going to see to it now. You may return to the healing hall. I think it may help them to hold on to the light until Lord Elrond can arrive."

After watching them leave quickly, he sighs and sits at his desk to write the message. "I just hope he arrives in time," Thranduil says, after setting the messenger bird free with it's instructions to go to Rivendell. "I just hope he arrives here in time."

Entering the healing hall, Legolas is torn between going to his cousin's side and going to this two friends' side. As Elladan goes over to Elendil and Elrohir goes over to Meoi, he makes up his mind and both he and Strider go over to Thandien's bedside, fear etching their features.

Strider knows that normally, elves only have their eyes closed if they are dead, but sometimes, if they are soul weary, and so severely injured that they are knocking on death's door, their eyes will close, too exhausted to remain open. That is the case with Thandien. His eyes are close and almost sunken in to his skull. His skin has an almost grayish tinge, and Strider wonders if his father will indeed arrive in time to save the elf.

Sitting beside Elendil, Elladan's eyes fill with tears. She is so still, and her breathing is so shallow, that it is even difficult with his elven eyes to tell if she yet lives. Gently placing his hand on her chest, over her heart, he can feel the slight pulse and the almost imperceptible rise and fall of her chest. Relieved that she has not given into the darkness just yet, he gets down close to her head and begins to speak to her in the high tongue.

"Va linna mi ana I mornie. Tul ata ana inye i cala, melanin. Ve elye yaresse ikwed inye, Endor uuva na lusta u elye. Panta hendulla. Inye na aqua eresse mi elye."

(Loosely translated: Do not go into the darkness. Come back to the light my love. As you once told me, Middle Earth would be empty without you. Open your eyes. I am complete only with you.)

Holding Meoi's hand, Elrohir kisses her palm and closes her fingers around it. Praying to Illuvitar that Meoi can hear him, he leans close to her and begins whispering.

"Tulin ata ana inye. Va lav i mornie hauta elye. Inye maure elye an inye, melanin. Endor uuva na lusta u elye. Elye aqua inye, Meoi. Ava auta inye."

(Loosely translated: Come back to me. Do not let the darkness take you. Middle Earth would be empty without you. I need you with me my love. You complete me, Meoi. Don't leave me). Seeing her eyelids fluttering, he begins to sing softly to her.

Opening her eyes, Meoi looks up into the worried grey eyes of Elrohir Elrondion. Smiling weakly, she turns her head and sees her friend lying on a bed near her. "Elendil," she says, her voice cracking. "Is.. She..?"

"She's alive. For now. We are waiting for ada to arrive. Though you recieved more extensive injuries, she and Thandien appear to have been poisoned by a Mordor blade," he says quietly, trying not to alarm her.

He knows the bond between Meoi and Elendil is strong, and fears that should her friend die, Meoi would slowly fade away into the darkness of her grief. "You need to rest now. Here, drink this. It will help with the pain and help you sleep," he says, helping her to drink some liquid in a small cup.

As the she- elf settles back down, he breathes a silent sigh of relief that she is going to be all right. Looking over at his twin, he feels guilty because Elladan is still struggling with the fear that Elendil may yet pass on.

As Legolas swings back and forth between fear for his friends and his cousin, he drifts off into an uneasy sleep. Watching his friend, Strider's heart goes out to him as wel as to his elven brothers. People they care about are laying there severely wounded and he feels completely helpless as he can do nothing but wait for his father to arrive. He only hopes that his father will arrive in time to save the other two elves.

**Part Two**

Two days after receiving the message from Lord Thranduil, Lord Elrond arrives in Mirkwood. He had traveled straight through, only stopping twice to let his horse to rest. Barely letting the horse stop it's headlong rush towards the palace, Elrond jumps down and strides into the palace, where he is met by Ranien.

"Lord Elrond. We have been awaiting your arrival. If you will follow me, I will take you to the healing hall. I am sure you are anxious to see the patients, my lord?"

"Yes. I am. How are they?" Elrond asks, following Ranien through the underground palace.

"Meoi is doing better, though she is far from healed. Elendil and Thandien, however, are not doing so well. Your sons Elladan and Elrohir have done what they can to slow the poison, but we were beginning to fear that you would arrive too late. Though you may have yet," he adds to himself.

Entering the healing hall, Elrond is not at all shocked to find his youngest son there, looking quite a bit worse for the wear. He can see bruises healing on his son's face and the tell-tale mark of what was a rather serious wound to his temple. Putting that aside for the moment, he turns his attention to the two elves who need his healing the most.

Pulling his supplies out of his pack, he begins giving his sons orders. Adding the desired amount of ingredients into the water Elladan has heated, he begins working on the two elves.

As the hours drag by, Elrond prepares the altheas water several times, soaking towels and applying them to the elves. As the time slips by, Elrond's heart becomes heavy. He knows that only one of his patients is going to survive, and he regrets having to inform Lord Thranduil.

Entering Lord Thranduil's study, Elrond looks at the elven lord's weary face. "I am sorry, nin-hir," Elrond begins.

"No," Thranduil says, fear gripping his heart. "My niece?", he asks, unable to continue.

"No. No Thranduil, Elendil will live. Though had it taken another day for me to arrive, she might not have. But Thandien," Elrond says, overwhelming sadness for the loss of an immortal weighing heavily on his heart. "He did not make it. The blood loss was too great. Compounded with the amount of poison in his system, his body wasn't able to combat it. I am sorry hir- nin. We all feel the loss of an immortal," Elrond adds, his heart filled with sorrow.

Though he is saddened by the loss of an immortal, Thranduil is relieved that his niece has been spared that fate.

TBC...


	7. Destinies Entwined Chapter seven

--------This chapter of Destinies Entwined is lovingly dedicated to Cat, one of my best friend's and the person on whom Meoi is based.. Cat once asked me about Meoi's history and identity, and if she was just some random elf that Elendil becomes friends with. After all, Elladan and Elrohir are the elven princes of Rivendell and Elendil is, to quote Cat, "the unofficial princess of Mirkwood." Well, this chapter brings Meoi's history and identity both to the forefront, with a little angst thrown into the mix. Cat, adher mellon nin, I could not have done this without you---------

**DISCLAIMER:** Lord of the Rings, and its characters, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of JRR Tolkien, et al. No money is gained from the writing of this story. Its sole purpose is for the enjoyment of myself and all who read it.

------------------------------------------------------

**Destinies Entwined**

**Chapter Seven**

**  
Part One**

**  
**It has been one week since the passing of Thandien to the Halls of Mandos. His death weighs heavily on the hearts of all who knew him. Elves are immortal, they are long lived and very passionate, and there are many memories of the one who has been lost. Thinking of Thandien, Meoi feels a small pang of guilt. Although she has grieved over his death, she cannot help but feel relief that it was Thandien and not Elendil who passed on. She does not think she could have handled losing her best friend. As she makes her way to the dining hall, her thoughts travel back in time, to the day her mother left Lasgalen for the undying lands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiding in the boughs of the tree that she and Elendil have played in since they were young elflings, Meoi finally allows her pain and grief free range. She knows she should be at the palace, seeing her mother one last time, but she is unable to make herself do so. The pain of knowing that her mother has chosen the undying lands over her own child is a jagged blade cutting Meoi's heart in two. If her father were here it would be different, but he isn't, and she has no idea where he is. Feeling abandoned and alone, Meoi sobs so deeply that her whole body shakes with the  
effort. She is so engrossed in her sorrow that she doesn't hear the approach of her friend.

"Meoi? Silvaria sent me to look for you. She knows that I would find you quicker than anyone else. She will be leaving soon. She hopes you can forgive her long enough to see her off," Elendil says, taking her usual place in the tree. "I told her I would find you, and deliver her message. And so I have. I did not, however, say that I would bring you back. I am so sorry Meoi. I know what it is like to lose a parent. My heart grieves for you, and with you, mellon nin."

"What would you know of my pain?" Meoi snaps, her grief blinding her to all else. "At least your mother is still here. You haven't lost both of your parents."

"I know mellon nin. But I have felt the loss. And I feel your loss now Meoi. You could be no closer to me if you were my blood kin, and I feel your pain and grief as deeply as if it were my own. That is why I will stay here, in this tree with you, until after Silvaria and her guards have left, if that is what you intend to do. I am not leaving your side mellon nin, no matter how hard you push."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the low, wide room, Meoi spots her friend leaning over the table and whispering something to Elladan and Elrohir that makes them both laugh. Strider and Legolas just shake their heads at the laughter. Smiling, she is glad that her friend is slowly returning to normal. As Elendil looks up and smiles at her, Meoi returns the smile and makes her way over to where they sit. "Mara arin mellyn nin. It is good to see you enjoying yourself Eleni," she says, using the nickname she had not used in a millennia.

"You haven't called me that in ages Meoi," Elendil says, laughing. "What, pray tell, has brought it out now?" she adds, teasing her friend.

"I was just thinking about when we were still elflings. Thinking of our childhood brought it to mind. And if I remember right, a certain human at this table used to call you that when he was little", Meoi says, her eyes full of mirth. Laughing merrily at the light tinge of embarrassment on the young human's face, Meoi takes a seat and begins placing fruits and cheeses on a plate for her breakfast.

"I was wondering if you were going to join us this morn Meoi," Elendil says teasing her. "But then again, I was the center of attention while you were not here and would have remained so had you not arrived," she adds, chuckling.

"Funny", Meoi says, in between bites of cheese. "But then, you always want to be at the center of attention. You never like to share, do you?", Meoi asks impishly.

As they banter back and forth during breakfast, it helps to ease some of the sadness that has enveloped the palace since Thandien's death.

"So. What kind of mischief do the four of you have planned?" Meoi asks, referring to Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas and Estel.

"Mischief? Us?" Legolas asks teasing. "We don't cause mischief."

"Oh. My mistake. I must have confused you with three other elven princes and some other ranger," she counters in merriment.

"Actually," Legolas says, laughing, "we are going hunting."

"Then I suppose we won't see you for a few days. Ah well. I guess we will survive," she says, laughing softly. "Just make sure you don't get into any trouble out there. There's been enough of that around here lately. We don't need anymore," Meoi calls, laughing as they walk off.

Twenty minutes later, the hunting party is preparing to leave when several unfamiliar elves arrive at the gate, requesting an audience with Lord Thranduil.

"I might not be going after all," Legolas says, sighing.

Lord Thranduil comes out, speaks with the new arrivals for a few moments, and then turns back into the palace, motioning for the new arrivals to follow.

Cocking his head as his father goes back inside, Legolas shrugs and returns to the hunting party. "He must not need me after all." As the hunting party leaves, their easy, friendly banter drifts on the morning breeze.

"What do you want to bet they come back with at least one of them being injured in some way?" Elendil says, laughing.

"I'm not going to even touch that one. I know I'd lose!", Meoi says, laughing as well. "I wonder who they were," she adds, referring to the new arrivals that had followed Thranduil into the palace.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out eventually," Elendil says, her thoughts elsewhere. She knows that she came very close to walking the Halls of Mandos alongside Thandien. She also knows that if it weren't for the words and voice of a certain elf prince from Rivendell, she would be doing just that. As the hunting party rides off, she watches the form of Elladan Elrondion until he moves around a bend in the road and disappears from view.

**Part Two**

"You're sure of this?" Thranduil asks, feeling a great weight descend on his already heavy heart.

"Yes hir- nin. That is why we are here. We were given orders to come here only in the event of this happening,"says Ramathan, a tall, rather drawn elf. "We were given orders to come here and deliver these," the elf adds, pulling two sealed parchments from a pouch and removing a small satchel from his belt. Handing them over, he bows respectively. "We have done our duty. All we ask hir- nin is that you allow us to remain long enough to rest, and then we will return to whence we came."

"Of course," Thranduil says, a troubled look in his eyes. "You may remain until the morrow. If that will suffice."

"Annon le, Lord Thranduil", Ramathon says before escorting the elves with him from the room. They are met at the door by Arethien, who takes them to the guest quarters.

Sitting at the table for the afternoon meal, both Meoi and Elendil feel the absence of the twin elves. They always made the meals livelier, but this afternoon, it is almost somber. Watching her uncle closely, she can see that he is very troubled. Whatever reason brought the newcomers to Mirkwood, it hadn't helped her uncle's mood any. If anything, it was worse. Wondering what could have upset him so, she continues her meal, feeling the absence of Elladan even more.

Once the meal is over, Elendil and Meoi rise to go outside for a little archery practice. Before they reach the wide archway, Thranduil steps into view.

"Mara arie, uncle," Elendil says, smiling.

"Mara arie, Elendil," Thranduil says. Looking at Meoi, a quick shadow of sadness crosses his face. Hiding it, he gives her a small smile. "I need to speak with you Meoi, about something that has recently been brought to my attention," he says, trying not to alarm the she-elf.

"Umm... okay," she says, looking askance at her friend. Seeing Elendil shrug her shoulders, Meoi follows Thranduil through the palace and into his private study.

"Please. Sit Meoi. There is no reason for you to be so uneasy," Thranduil says, motioning the she-elf to take a chair. After she does so, he picks up a parchment from his desk. Looking at it for a moment, he tries to figure out just how to tell her what it contains. Knowing that it won't be easy, regardless of how much he wishes it were different, he decides the only way is to be completely up front.

"This is not easy for me to have to tell you Meoi. I received a message about your father."

"My father? That's impossible," Meoi says full of resentment.

"How is it impossible?" Thranduil asks, curious of her reaction.

"Because my father doesn't exist. He hasn't for a long time," she says, pain evident in her voice.

"Meoi. I understand your pain and anger. You have every reason to feel angry. But you need to listen to what is in this parchment," he adds, sighing.

"Fine," she says, petulantly.

Taking a deep breath, he plunges right in. "You're father is gone Meoi."

"What? What do you mean gone?" she asks, momentarily forgetting her resolve to feel nothing for the elf who had abandoned her.

"He was killed. He now walks the Halls of Mandos."

"Killed? How? I don't... The elves. The ones who arrived earlier. They told you, didn't they?"

"Yes. There's more to this though. Your father. He was my cousin. When he left here, he left knowing that he was no longer welcome here. I agreed not to tell you anything until after both he and your mother had passed from Middle Earth. It wasn't an easy choice," Thranduil says, seeing the anger and pain in her eyes. "If I hadn't agreed Meoi, Amarathon would have taken you away with him. You and Elendil had already formed such a strong bond of friendship. It would have  
devastated both of you and I couldn't let him do that to the two of you. So I said nothing," he says, hoping she understands.

"But why didn't you say anything after my mother left? You had no idea where my father was or even if he was still in Middle Earth."

"First, to answer your question. I made a promise and I was not going to break my word. As to not knowing where Amarathon was. I did know. I have had messages now and then in regards to his whereabouts. He wanted it kept from you. He felt it would do you no good to know. It would have only caused you pain. I have hated keeping this from you Meoi. It is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. To refuse my own blood. It is not natural. But once you give your word, you have to keep it. Regardless of the cost," he says, a deep sadness in his eyes. "This is  
for you", he adds, handing her a small pouch and an unopened letter. As she gets up to leave, he goes over to her and pulls her close. "I have wanted to do that for a very long time," he says, letting her go. Watching her walk from the room, he feels some of the heaviness in his heart lift.

Looking for her friend, Elendil see's Meoi slip out the open gates into the forest beyond. Knowing exactly where her friend is headed, Elendil shakes her head and follows her. She could tell from the slumped shoulders that something was wrong, and was not about to let her friend deal with it alone. Climbing up into the boughs of the tree, Elendil can see that her friend has been crying. "It was that bad mellon nin?" she asks quietly.

"You could say that. It seems that Lord Thranduil has kept tabs on my father all this time. He's been gone since we were little, but no one ever bothered to tell me he was sending messages every now and again. Oh, and guess what? You and I aren't just friends. We're cousins."

"What? Where did you hear that Meoi?" Elendil asks, shocked but delighted as well.

"Your uncle. Or, rather, OUR uncle."

"Why didn't he ever say anything before?"

"He promised my father he wouldn't say anything until both he and my mother had left Middle Earth. Otherwise, my father would have taken me away with him."

"If you weren't supposed to know until they were both gone...," Elendil starts when Meoi cutsher off.

"My father is dead," Meoi says, her voice filled with pain. "I know I haven't seen him in nearly two millennia. It shouldn't hurt so much, but it does. He abandoned me when I was young. Why does it hurt so much?" Meoi asks, tears streaming down her face.

"Because you know that he truly didn't abandon you mellon nin. The life he lived, it would have destroyed you. The things he did, that got him banished from Mirkwood, they would have eaten away at you, and he knew it. He loved you too much to make you suffer that way mellon nin. The shame that he felt from his banishment, he didn't want you to live with that. That is most likely why he made our uncle promise not to tell you until after they were gone. But you won't know any of this is if you do not read the letter that was given to you," Elendil says, softly.

Staring at her friend a moment, she opens the letter that was left for her. As she reads it, her tears begin to flow again, and she can almost hear her father's voice as she reads the loving words.

My Dearest Daughter,

I have longed to hold and comfort you since the day I left.  
I ache with the knowledge that I missed so much of your  
childhood. I didn't get to watch you grow into a strong,  
beautiful she-elf. I can picture the beauty that you are, for  
you have so much of your mother in you. Her beauty,  
her love, her grace. And my stubbornness. I have longed to  
see the elf-maiden that you have become. My only hopes are  
are that you can someday forgive me, for were it not for my  
stubbornness, I would not have missed so much, and I look  
forward to the day that I can see you again, upon the shores  
of Valinor. Never doubt that I loved you daughter, for you  
were always in my thoughts.

Lovingly,

Your Father

Turning her tear streaked face to her friend, and cousin, Meoi smiles for the first time since her talk with Thranduil. "Come cousin," she says, liking the sound of it, "my heart is no longer troubled by the past. I only wish to look towards the future now."

As they return to the palace, her steps are light and the heavy weight that once hung over her is finally gone.

"Thinking of a certain she-elf 'Ro?" Elladan asks during the evening meal, teasing his brother.

"No more than you 'Dan," Elrohir counters good- naturedly.

"What, pray tell, has you two in such a good mood today?" Estel asks, noticing the merriment in the eyes of his elven brothers.

"Oh. It's nothing, really. Just enjoying the pleasures of Lasgalen," Elrohir says.

"And it's beauty," Elladan adds, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why do I get the feeling that has a double meaning?" Estel asks, laughing heartily.

"Could be brother, could be," Elrohir says, playfully.

Shaking his head, the young dunadain looks to his friend and notices the secret smile on the elf's face. "Am I the only one who is at a loss here?" Estel asks, laughing.

"It seems you are Estel", Elladan says, teasing him. "Should I explain it to you then brother?" he asks, eyes full of mirth.

Remembering the looks that passed between his brothers and the she-elves, and the reaction of his elven kin when they feared Elendil and Meoi would die, he finally realizes what it is they are talking about. "There is no need to explain it 'Dan. Now that I think on it, it is obvious that you refer not to the woodland beauty of Mirkwood, but to the beauty of her people. Two certain she-elves in particular," he adds, smiling wryly now that he understands what his brothers keep referring to.

"I was wondering when you were going to catch on mellon nin," Legolas says, laughing heartily.

The last several days had been very therapeutic for all of them. The shadow of the loss of an elf still hangs heavily on their hearts, but their easy comraderie helps ease the pain of it. The hunting party, after having hunted together for the first two days, had decided to break up into smaller groups to insure a better hunt for all. It is just the three elven princes and one young ranger, but they are all skilled in battle, the elves even more so, and they feel safe enough.

As night falls, Estel takes the first watch and allows the elves to get some much needed sleep. As he settles in to keep watch, the night breeze is warm and embracing, and the sounds of the night are soothing for the soul.

Unbeknownst to the young dunadain, several pairs of eyes watch the camp from the cover of darkness. They have followed their quarry since it broke off from the others, waiting for such a chance to present itself.

The elves are sleeping and the young ranger does not expect trouble this night. Especially from where it comes. Giving a silent signal, a shadow detaches itself from the others and silently moves towards the young ranger, whose back is to him. Before the young ranger can even react to the feel of a presence near him, something heavy slams into the side of his head sending the human into oblivion.

TBC...


	8. Destinies Entwined Chapter eight

**DISCLAIMER:** Lord of the Rings, and its characters, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of JRR Tolkien, et al. No money is gained from the writing of this story. Its sole purpose is for the enjoyment of myself and all who read it.

------------------------------------------------------

**Destinies Entwined**

**  
Chapter Eight**

**  
Part One **

**  
**"Something is wrong," Ranien says, pacing the small glade where the hunting parties were to meet. "It isn't like Legolas to not keep his word. We all agreed to meet here this morning and yet he isn't here. He should have arrived hours ago."

"I agree," Trelan says, fear for his friend consuming him. "The only way he wouldn't be here is if something has happened," he adds anxious to find out what is keeping the prince.

"Tinioril, Bainien, you and your hunting parties will stay here in case Legolas and the others show up. The rest are to follow me. We will go to the area in which Legolas said they were going to be hunting. Perhaps we will find something that will tell us what has happened," Ranien says as he mounts his horse and waits for the others to do so as well. After they are all mounted, they leave the glade heading for the area of the forest the prince and his companions were supposed to be hunting in.

Several hours later, they arrive at the campsite and are instantly concerned. The campsite is in shambles and there is no sign of the elves or the young ranger. Swearing softly, Ranien tells them to search the surrounding area for any clues as to the whereabouts of Legolas and the others. 

"Sweet Elbereth," Trelan murmurs at the sight of an arm entangled in the underbrush on the other side of the camp.

"What is it Trelan? What have you found?" Ranien asks, approaching him.

"It is the young edain Strider," he says, removing the young human from the underbrush. "He's alive," he adds, sighing with relief.

"Let's get him back to base camp. We have no way of knowing what happened and he's in no condition to tell us anything right now," Ranien says, looking down at the human. There is blood caked on one side of his face where it has dried in rivulets.

Swearing under his breath, Ranien climbs onto the back of his horse and motions for the edain to be handed up to him. Placing Strider in front of him to support his unconscious body, Ranien urges his horse forward.

Riding off, they make it back to the base camp in less time it took to get to what was left of the camp where they found Strider. Their concern for the elven princes is still strong, but Ranien knows that if he does not help the young Dunedain, his prince would never forgive him.

"What in Varda happened?" Banien asks when they ride into view with the young human.

"It seems they were attacked, most likely in the night," Ranien says as he hands an unconscious Strider to Trelan.

"What?", Isorfir says, angry and worried at the same time. "Prince Legolas... what..?"

"Prince Legolas was not there," Ranien says, cutting him off. "Neither were Prince Elladan nor Prince Elrohir of Rivendell," he adds, fear for his friends clouding his eyes. "We will look for them," he says in response to the reactions of the other elves around him. "But we first have to make sure Strider is all right. It will do us no good if he dies. Nay, I think it would only make matters worse," he adds.

Grabbing his pack, Ranien gets out his healing supplies. After cleaning and bandaging the gash on the side of the edain's head, he proceeds to check him for other injuries and finds only minor scrapes and bruises. The one that concerns him the most is the wound on the young edain's head. The only way the edain could have been injured that way was if he had been on watch and his attacker snuck up on him. There are very few things that can sneak up on a ranger, even one so young as Strider. The implications that the attackers were either dark elves or rogue rangers do not sit well with Ranien.

Doubling the guards around the camp, Ranien then posts someone beside the injured ranger should he awaken while he and the others are gone.

Returning to the camp where Strider's unconscious body was found, Ranien and his scouts search vigilantly for any sign of who has taken the elven princes and which way they have gone. Noticing a faint indentation in the ground, with no other signs of passage, he knows it could only have been caused by a struggling elf, and it makes Ranien's blood run cold. He now knows what has befallen the elven princes.

Seeing the look in Ranien's eyes, Trelan approaches him with concern. "What is it mellon nin? What have you discovered?" Trelan asks, fear lacing his voice.

"I know who has taken Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir," he says quietly, so as to not alarm the others.

"Who?" Trelan asks just as quietly.

"Look," Ranien says, pointing to the spot that even he almost missed.

"By the Valar," Trelan hisses. "How are we supposed to follow that. There is nothing to track," he adds, keeping his voice low.

"You're only half right Trelan." Ranien says, moving back over to his horse. "We can't follow the tracks. But there is one who can. We have to get Strider awake, and lucid enough to help. He's the only one who can track them down, who can find the elven princes before it's to late."

Giving the order for them to mount up, Ranien leads the way back to the base camp where he hopes he can awaken Strider. They ride hard and fast, fear lending them speed. Returning to the base camp, Ranien is relieved to find the young ranger awake, even if he is uttering dwarvish curses that one his age should not know.

"That's quite a colorful vocabulary you have there Strider," Ranien says, taking a seat near the young ranger. "Where in varda did you pick that up at?" he adds, laughing at the uncomfortable look in the young human's eyes.

"My brothers," Strider grumbles, biting back the pain in his head.

"Here. Take this. It will help with the pain," Isorfir tells him, handing him a cup with liquid in it. Drinking it down, Strider grimaces at the bitter taste. "You learned all that from your brothers huh? I wonder where they learned it from. You know, I didn't think rangers could be caught off guard so easily," Isorfir says, overhearing the two talking.

"Enough Isorfir," Ranien says, seeing the flash of anger in the edain's eyes. "Your teasing is ill-placed this night."

Looking around, Strider realizes that his brothers and friend are missing from the scene. "Legolas. 'Dan. 'Ro. Where are they?" he asks, concerned. As the elf in front of him remains silent, his fear begins to mount. "Damn you! Tell me! Where are they?" he demands.

"We don not know," Ranien says quietly.

"WHAT? What do you mean you don't know?" the young ranger counters, his anger rising along with his fear.

"When the four of you didn't meet here at the appointed time we grew concerned. Trelan and I along with several warriors, went to find you. When we reached your campsite, we thought all four of you were lost. But then Trelan found you in some underbrush. We brought you back here as quickly as we could, and went back to search for a trail. We found none. Or, almost none," Ranien says dejected. "There is one spot, where it appears someone was struggling, but no tracks were found," he adds.

"No tracks? But that's impossible! Unless...," Strider trails off, not liking the implications.

"Exactly. I hate to admit it, but I think you have a better chance of tracking them than any of us have. You're a ranger. Albeit a young one, but a ranger none the less. And there's a connection between you and Prince Legolas. Something the rest of us do not share with him. If anyone can find him it's you," Ranien says with confidence. "We'll head out in a few hours, at first light," he adds, moving away from the young ranger.

"No. We will head out now," Strider says getting up, despite the pounding in his head. "Legolas and my brothers are in trouble. We will leave now," he adds, determinedly.

"Very well," Ranien says, deciding not to argue with the young human. Walking over to one of the other elves, Ranien speaks with him quietly. "Gil-Ganduil, I need you to ride back to the palace and tell Lord Thranduil of what has happened. He needs to know. Also tell him that we are searching for them with the aid of the ranger."

"Yes Ranien. I'll leave at once," Gil-Ganduil says, packing his things quickly. Going over to the line of horses that have been hobbled for the night, he removes the bindings keeping his horse from running, climbs onto the horse's back and canters off.

Shouting orders to the other elves, Ranien collects his own things and replaces them in his pack. Soon after, the camp is completely deserted as they race back to where the elven princes were abducted.

------------------------------------------------------

Watching his young friend from the other side of the small camp, Legolas suppresses a small smile. The young edain has come a long way in the short time he has been in Mirkwood. Just before his eyes glaze over in sleep, Legolas feels a small twinge of unease but brushes it off on the fact that they are further south than he has come in a long time.

Sometime later, he is awakened by the soft rustle of leaves without the company of a breeze. Jolting awake, he finds Elladan, Elrohir and himself surrounded by cloaked figures.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees two more figures dragging the still form of the young ranger over to the underbrush. Though weapons are trained on him, Legolas is overcome with an intense anger and he draws his daggers, trying to reach his friend. "Strider!" he bellows, trying to fight his way through the enemy who has him surrounded.

Suddenly, there is a sharp, searing pain in his shoulder and he falters. Glancing over his shoulder, he sees the shaft of an arrow protruding from his skin. Realizing that the arrow must have been drugged, he struggles in vain to remain awake. As the  
drug races through his veins, and his body begins to shut down, all he can think about is his young friend. As he begins to collapse, he feels strong arms grab and support him.

"Legolas!" Elladan yells as the younger elf starts to collapse. Reaching for his own daggers, he plans on fighting his way over to his friend. Before he can do that however, he is stopped by a strangled cry behind him. Turning, Elladan is utterly shocked. His twin is no longer right behind him but on his knees with a knife at his throat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the figure says. "Unless of course, you want your twin brother here to go to the Halls of Mandos," the figure adds with a harsh laugh.

Dejected, Elladan turns his weapons over to the nearest cloaked figure. There is still a great deal of defiance in both his stance and the deadly gleam in his grey eyes. As he is being bound and gagged he realizes that Estel is not there. He does not realize that Estel was severely injured and that that was the reason for Legolas' dismay. He sends a silent thank you to Illuvitar that his brother wasn't captured as well and a prayer that Estel will find some help.

---------------------------------------

As the sun is beginning to lighten the horizon, Strider, Ranien and the others arrive back at the remains of the camp. Dismounting, Ranien leads Strider over to the area he found earlier that night. As Strider searches the area for signs to follow, Ranien and the others stay back to keep the risk of destroying any evidence down to a minimum.

After a few minutes, the young ranger stands up and turns to them. "Let's go," he says as he gets back onto his horse and rides off in the direction he senses that his friend has been taken, without waiting to see if the others are following because he knows they are. They ride for hours before they finally have to stop to allow the horses to rest.

"Are we still on the right track?" Ranien asks as he watches the ranger scout around for any trace.

"Yes. They came this way. They have a good start on us but we are closing the gap, slowly," he tells the elf. "We have to move quickly though if we hope to catch them by night fall," he adds, anxious to be on the way again. Ten minutes later, they are off again and he sends up a prayer of protection for his brothers and his friend.

--------------------------------------------------

"Blindfold them," the figure who seems to be the leader says gruffly. As the others do as they are commanded, Elladan struggles against his bonds. Their gags have been removed, long enough for them to get a sparse drink of water, but he knows that they will be returned shortly.

Having his hands bound behind him is bad enough, but to be blind as well was intolerable. A blow to his shoulder stuns him, stopping his struggle. Angry over being blindfolded, Elladan does not go willingly until he hears a moan of pain off to his right.

"'Dan, just do as he says," Elrohir says through gritted teeth. When his brother began to struggle, one of the men imbedded a dagger into Elrohir's arm, causing him to moan, because they knew it would get the desired response and that it was the only way to get the other elf to cooperate.

"Unless you want my men to hurt your twin again, I would suggest you quit fighting. They are very good at causing pain," a harsh voice says in his ear.

Seething with rage, Elladan nods and allows himself to be pulled along. Not knowing where they are going or who has taken them, all he can do is wait for a chance for the three of them to escape. Feeling a sharp prick to his arm he flinches but is soon unable to move for fear of falling. As he collapses into darkness, he wonders if Elrohir too has been drugged.

**Part Two**

Riding hard, Gil-Ganduil reaches the underground palace by late morning. Springing from his horse before it has a chance to stop, he rushes into the palace looking for Lord Thranduil. Seeing Maeloren, Thranduil's private aid, he rushes over to him. "Where is Lord Thranduil? I need to speak with him immediately," he says, huffing.

"He is in his private study," Maeloren says, wondering why the younger elf is so winded.

Without another word, Gil-Ganduil takes off down the corridor and heads for Thranduil's study. Reaching the door, he stops to catch his breath before knocking.

"Minno," Thranduil says to the knock on his study door.

As Gil-Ganduil opens the door, he dreads having to tell his elf lord what has happened to the prince and his friends.

"Gil-Ganduil? I thought you were part of the hunting party that Legolas is on?" Thranduil says to the elf standing there.

"I am my lord but I had to return with most haste. I have terrible news to impart my lord," he says, not sure how to continue.

"Terrible news? What has happened?" Thranduil asks, a feeling of dread spreading over him.

"It's about Prince Legolas. And the two princes from Rivendell. They were attacked my lord, and kidnaped, it seems. The young human was left for dead but he is alive and is at this moment following the trail of the attackers. Ranien sent me back to inform you of what has happened," he says, watching the elf lord's face.

As he was listening to Gil-Ganduil, the dread that had taken hold deepened to intense fear for his son and for the sons of Lord Elrond. Never before has anyone ever attacked them together and been able to succeed, which serves to heighten his fear. "I will send out warriors to aid them at once," he says, not liking the feeling of helplessness that has taken hold.

"Of course my lord. And I will take them there when all is ready," Gil-Ganduil says, bowing before leaving the room.

As the warrior elf leaves the room, he bumps into Elendil and Meoi who were walking down the corridor. "Sorry my lady," he says, steadying her.

"It's all right Gil-Ganduil. Wait a minute. Weren't you with Legolas and the others out hunting?"

"I was, but..." he says, not wanting to upset her so soon after her encounter with the orcs.

"But what?" Elendil asks, not liking the look in his eyes.

"Maybe you should speak with Lord Thranduil," he says, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news any longer.

"I do not want to speak with my uncle Gil-Ganduil. I want to speak with you. You are the one who brought it up. So please, just tell m,e, Elendil says, not letting him off that easily.

"Legolas and the Rivendell Princes have been kidnaped," the elf answers.

"Kidnaped?" Elendil asks, her already pale elven face growing paler. "How? By who?"

"We do not know who. As for how... well.. It seems the young edain was on watch. Who ever it was had enough skill at stealth to sneak up on him and render him unconscious. He suffered a pretty severe blow to the head but he's alive and tracking the princes. Ranien seems to think he is the most capable to do that, since there weren't any discernable tracks to follow. I have my doubts though."

"No tracks? How is that possible?," Meoi asks, confused.

"Maybe I shouldn't say any more," Gil-Ganduil starts. Seeing the look in Elendil's eyes, he quickly changes his mind. "Then again... It seems their attackers were elves," he informs them quietly.

As understanding dawns on the she-elves faces, their concern deepens to a mixture of fear, loathing and anger.

"I am sorry my lady. I have to go. I have to replace a few things in my pack and meet the warriors that Lord Thranduil is sending out so that I can take them to where I left Ranien and the others," he says, bowing to her.

"Of course. I'm sorry to have kept you so long," Elendil says, giving the elf a small smile.

After he leaves, Meoi turns to her friend and cousin. "Do you think they are going to be okay, Elendil?" she asks, really concerned.

"I don't know Meoi. But I pray to Illuvitar that they will be. It is all we can do," Elendil says in response. "I would go with the warriors, but I know we will only be putting ourselves at risk, and if the others were rescued but we were lost... it would make the attempt a useless one."

As the she-elves continue their walk their thoughts go to the three elven prince, praying they will not leave Middle Earth for the Halls of Mandos any time soon.

-----------------------------------------

Slowly coming too, Elladan opens his eyes to the dizzying sight of the ground speeding past him. For a few brief moments he is completely disoriented. As his memory clears and realization dawns, he tries to look for both his brother and his friend, but is unable to see much at all because of his position.

Realizing that he is draped across the front of a speeding horse, he swears silently. The memory of his brother's moan of pain causes his rage to resurface. The fact that he can see the ground momentarily confuses him until he remembers having been blindfolded after the attack.

Wondering why the blindfold was removed, he tries again to look for Elrohir and Legolas but is unsuccessful. Reigning in his fear, he tries to formulate a plan of escape but stops until he knows exactly who it is that has them and where they are headed.

--------------------------------------------

Standing on the steps outside the palace, Elendil and Meoi watch as the search party prepares to set out. Elendil recognizes many of the elves that are going and is grateful that her uncle choose only ones who were not unjustly prejudiced against the young ranger. Seeing a face among them that she has not seen in some time, she quickly descends the steps.

"Cali?" Elendil says, approaching an elf whose hair matches the color of her own. "Mae govannen. It has been too long cousin."

"Yes it has," the other elf says as he swings her into his arms, twirling as he hugs her.

"But tell me. What brings you all this way from Lorien?" Elendil asks, smiling as he sets her down.

"Am I not allowed to visit my cousin, whom has chosen not to come to visit us in some time?" he asks teasing.

"Of course you can," she says, sorrow in her grey green eyes. "Though I wish it were a more joyous occasion that you had arrived to."

"I know tellele. And I have offered my assistance in searching for Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir. And no, I did not travel alone tellele. I traveled with several others, including Rumil, and they are also offering to assist in the search," he adds, knowing that his cousin was worried that he might have run into trouble along the way.

Seeing Meoi come down the steps, he gives her a warmsmile. "Mae govannen Meoi. It has been quite some time," he says to her.

"Yes it has Calil," she says, trying to smile in return.

"Cali. It seems that quite a few things have happened recently. Of course I can't go into the details, but Meoi and I are cousins. Her father and Lord Thranduil were cousins, so it seems that you two are cousins as well, though more distantly than she and I are. And you know Cali, you really should get a new nickname for me. I am not such a little elf anymore!"

"You will always be tellele to me, no matter how old you are," he says, a twinkle in his eyes.

Before Elendil can say anything, the rest of the search party mounts their horses and prepares to leave. "Are you coming or what Calil?" Rumil asks, knowing full well that his friend's answer is yes.

Giving Elendil a quick hug, Calil-Gandion mounts his horse and rides out with the others.

"Lelya o hiraetha. Lotesse Illuvitar varya enni ar lavarna entulesse ilyanna", Elendil whispers as she watches them ride out of the gates of Mirkwood in search of the missing elves.

(Loosely translated, the above says: "Go with grace. May Illuvitar protect you and grant a safe return of all.")

TBC...


	9. Destinies Entwined Chapter nine

**DISCLAIMER:** Lord of the Rings, and its characters, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of JRR Tolkien, et al. No money is gained from the writing of this story. Its sole purpose is for the enjoyment of myself and all who read it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Destinies Entwined**

**  
Chapter Nine**

**  
Part One**

**  
**After several hours of being unceremoniously draped across the front of the speeding horse, Elladan has lost much of the feeling in his legs. He knows it's from a lack of blood circulation and wonders if Legolas and Elrohir are suffering the same thing. Trying to ease the cramped muscles in his back, he shifts just a little. The small movement causes him to slide forward and he begins to slip from the horse's back into the path of its pounding hooves.

Strangling the cry that tries to escape his lips, Elladan watches, almost in slow motion, as the horse's right front hoof rises towards him. The pain that explodes through his head on impact is excruciating and he sighs in relief as he slips into oblivion.

As the feeling in his legs slowly disappears due to the lack of circulation, and the muscles in his back become stiff, Elrohir tries to ease some of the tension by tightening and relaxing his muscles. When that is ineffective, he tries to arch his back, just a little. As he does, his head comes up just enough for him to look at his brother draped across the horse not far from the one he was on. His elven ears just barely catch a muffled cry at the time that his brain registers the sight of his twin slipping head first off the horse.

Fear grips his heart for his brother as he sees flecks of red fly from near the horse's front leg. The same leg that just slammed into his brother's head. He is terrified of the mere thought of having to stay in Middle Earth without his twin.

Slowly coming to, Legolas feels a jolting pain in his shoulder. Groggily remembering what happened, an intense mixture of fear and sorrow consumes him. He knows not whether his friend is dead or alive, but he forces himself to hold onto the hope that Strider is in fact alive and searching for them at that same moment. To think otherwise would be folly as it would plunge him into darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------

About midday, Strider calls a halt. He fears for the lives of his friend and brothers, but he knows that if the horses drop from sheer exhaustion, them they will never reach their quarry before serious harm can befall the captives.

It is while they are letting the horses rest that Ranien and the other elves hear the sound of rapidly approaching horses. Tensing, they pull their weapons, preparing for anything. As Ranien realizes that the approaching riders are elven from Mirkwood, he motions for the others to lower their weapons. As the riders draw near, he sees Gil- Ganduil among them. Admiring the other elf's determination, he moves toward the approaching horses.

"You made good time catching up. I did not expect the search party to arrive until closer to night fall,"Ranien says, noticing that not all in the party are from Mirkwood. There are several Lorien elves with them as well. Recognizing one of them, he approaches with a broad, but sad, grin. "Rumil of Lorien. You are a long way from home. Tell me, what has taken you so far from the Golden Wood?" he says, grasping the elf's upper arm in greeting.

"In truth, I was accompanying Calil-Gandion to Mirkwood to visit with his cousin Elendil. When we arrived, we learned of what happened and offered our assistance," the Lorien elf says.

"In truth, we can use all the help we can get. I fear we may need it. It seems our quarry knows not only Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir, but the surrounding terrain as well."

"Are there any clues as to who is responsible?" Calil asks, approaching the other two.

"Yes, there are," Ranien says. He fills them in on all that he knows.

"By the valar!" Strider says, looking closely at a spot on the ground. Standing, the young ranger utters a string of dwarvish curses, earning a surprised look from all of the new arrivals except for Gil-Ganduil, as he had heard that and worse when the edain had come to the night before.

"That doesn't sound good," Trelan says, approaching the other elves.

"No. It doesn't," Ranien agrees. Going over to the edain, he can see the hatred and fear in the human's eyes. "Strider? What is it nin mellon?"

"Blood. Elvish blood. On the grass. Here. And here," the young edain says, pointing to where he can see the specks of blood on the grass.

"Sweet Elbereth," Ranien says, seeing the trail of blood speckling the ground.

"Mount up. We leave. NOW," Strider says, anger boiling in his chest.

Within moments, they are moving again, this time with the Lorien elves in tow.

------------------------------------------------------------

Slipping in and out of consciousness, Legolas groans periodically as the feeling to his limbs is cut off due to the lack of blood flow. Each time he looks around, he sees that they are moving further north into the mountains of Ered Mithrin. He is beginning to suspect who their attackers are, but is unable to do anything until they stop and he can get his bearings.

As the sun begins to set, the horses pace begins to slow and Elladan's thoughts are pulled from the darkness once again. When the horse comes to a halt, he almost slides off the horse's back head first. Feeling himself being pulled from the horse's back, he is dropped to the ground near his brother and friend. He is so consumed with pain, from the blood rushing back into his limbs, that he is momentarily clueless as to their whereabouts. Moaning in agony, he flexes his limbs, as much as his binds will allow, trying to make the pain go away.

Elrohir is dosing again when he feels the horse beneath him slow. Before his pain- filled mind has time to react, he is unceremoniously dropped to the ground. Looking through pain glazed eyes, he sees that both his brother and friend are in as much pain as he is. As he sits there willing the feeling to return to his limbs, he takes in their surroundings and he realizes that they are in the mountains. Wondering who their attackers are, he watches several of them, hoping to catch a glimpse of their faces beneath the hoods of their cloaks.

Out of the corner of his eye, the leader of the group watches the elven princes to see what it is they intend to do. He knows that they will not willingly stay where they are. Not once the feeling returns to their limbs. He expects them to try to make a break for it, and his eyes gleam as an evil smile crosses his face. He is looking forward to inflicting a great deal of pain, both physical and mental, on the elven princes.

After their camp is set up, a quick meal is prepared and the leader has both food and water taken to the elves. He does not want them to be too weakened from lack of nourishment, or he will not be able to enjoy their cries of pain for great lengths of time.

As several of their captors approach with plates of food and water skins, Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir wonder briefly if the food is drugged. However, after traveling half the night and all the next day, they are both hungry and thirsty. Before long, the meager meal is gone, and with their hunger and thirst sated, their thoughts turn to escape. They know it will be difficult, but they refuse to remain captives for much longer.

Trying to figure out ways to escape, none of the elves see the leader approach until he is actually standing in front of them. Looking up, they can barely see his face in the shadow of his hood, and what they see in his eyes brings fear to their hearts. There is an evil gleam in the man's eyes, and so much darkness that they feel the icy fingers of death just looking into them.

Motioning to several of his men, he has the elves pulled from each other and taken to three different spots around the camp. They are tied up, facing inward, with their arms extended from their body almost to the point of dislocating them. He makes them stand that way for some time, and their already stiff limbs protest the new abuse and become inflamed with the pain.

Going over to a small wooden chest, he gives the signal for the elves to be stripped to the waist. They struggle against their bonds to no avail, for they know what is to come. Because they are facing inward, they can see each other, and will have to watch each other writhe in pain.

He moves to the center of the camp so all three can see him and he grins at his captives with sadistic glee when he sees the look in their eyes at the sight of the braided leather whip in his hand.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Elrohir asks, liking the entire situation less and less.

"Who am I and why am I doing this? I was wondering when one of you would ask that. The question now is will I tell you? Keeping you in suspense is rather enjoyable. However, I want you to know who I am and why I do this, for in that lies the greatest pleasure for me." With that, he pushes back his hood and reveals who he is.

"You're an elf?" Legolas asks, shocked.

"Yes. I am an elf. I once called Mirkwood my home. But I was banished. Because of a freak accident that ended in the extinguishing of two immortal flames. One from Mirkwood. One from Rivendell."

"Verillian? You are Verillian?" Legolas asks.

"Ah. So you've heard of me."

"Yes. I know of you. My father has spoken of you before."

"As has ours," Elladan says through gritted teeth.

The two flames that were extinguished were cousins to Lords Elrond and Thranduil. All three elves knew of the incident in which Verillian refers to. Though he says it was an accident, Lord Thranduil and Lord Elrond did not see it as so. Only the three were there together but only Verillian came out unscathed. He was found guilty of killing two immortals and banished from the elven realms. That happened even before the princes were born, and so Verillian has had millennia to plot out his revenge.

**Part Two**

"Their pace is slowing. They must not fear being followed. We may yet catch them this night," Strider says, hope rising in his chest.

"They left you for dead Strider. They have no reason to think they are being followed yet. They most likely think it will be days before any of you are missed. There is no way they could have known we were to meet up the morning of their attack," Ranien says, riding alongside the young dunedain. "Thankfully, you are more persistent than they realize," he adds, laughing softly.

They continue on, riding hard and only stopping briefly to let the horses rest. As the day progresses into night, they draw ever nearer to their quarry.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Approaching Legolas, Verillian begins whipping the elf with ever increasing carelessness. Several times, he hits the elf's back in the same spot, and the resulting wound is a deep gash.

Gritting his teeth, Legolas tries not to give release to the scream that is struggling to come out. He knows that is what Verillian wants, and he is determined not to give in. Feeling his resolve not to scream weaken, he wishes for oblivion to take him, but Illuvitar is not smiling on him, as that does not happen. As the whip strikes a rather deep gash, his resolve crumbles and he emits a long pain- filled scream, just seconds before he loses consciousness from the pain.

"That didn't take as long as I'd hoped. Perhaps you two will last longer," Verillian says with an evil smirk.

"I want to know one thing," Elladan says, through gritted teeth. "How did you know where we were and that we weren't with others?"

"That is two things actually. But it makes no difference. You will be dead once we leave this clearing, so I see no harm in telling you. The elves who arrived when you were leaving. One of them was loyal to me. He went for the sole purpose of getting the information I needed. When you left, he followed you. When you spilt into smaller groups, he continued to follow you. Until he knew you had set up a semi- permanent camp. Then he came and informed of where you were. Not all of us are exiles. Some have chosen this life of their own accord.

"Now. Who should be next?" he asks, looking at the brothers. "Hmmmm. I know. You will draw straws. In this case, sticks. Whichever of you gets the shorter stick will watch your brother be whipped until he screams. And I do so hope it's you who gets it," he tells Elladan, laughing at the look in his eyes. "It will be a pleasure to watch you writhe in pain at your brother's lashings, knowing there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Motioning to one of his men, two sticks are brought to him, one shorter than the other. Taking them, he turns so neither Elladan nor Elrohir can see, and he mixes the sticks up so there is no way of telling which hand the shorter one is in. He then turns back around, and looking at Elladan, he flashes a wicked smile. "I have one stick in each hand. Pick Elladan Elrondion, eldest son of Elrond Half-Elven, Elf-Lord of Rivendell."

"No," Elladan says firmly.

"Really? I think I might be able to change your mind," Verillian says, drawing a dagger from his belt. Walking over to Elrohir, he places the tip of the blade against Elrohir's chest. "I said pick." When Elladan still refuses, Verillian applies pressure to the dagger. Piercing the skin. Moving the dagger slowly, he cuts an inch long line into the elf prince's chest.

"All right damn you!" Elladan says, enraged by the elf's actions. "I'll choose."

"I thought that might get you to cooperate," Verillian says. Placing the sticks in his hands again, he mixes them up and then looks at Elladan. "Choose."

Taking a deep breath, he prays to Illuvitar that he will get the longer of the two sticks. Unfortunately, Illuvitar is not smiling on him this night, for when he chooses, it is the shorter stick he gets.

"NO!" Elladan yells as he helplessly watches Verillian stalk over to his twin.

Flashing Elladan and evil grin, he goes behind Elrohir and prepares to whip him. He allows the minutes to drag out, and then, when it appears that he might not do it, he swings the whip up and brings it down on Elrohir's naked back. His grin grows even wider as Elrohir jerks from the impact and from the anguished look on his brother's face.

Elrohir tries to withdraw his mind from the pain of the lash. He knows that the longer he is awake, the less chance his brother will receive the lash before they are rescued. There is no doubt in his mind that someone will come. The longer he holds out, the better chance that his brother will get away unscathed. As the lash continues to fall, her feels himself beginning to lose consciousness, and struggles to remain awake. He finally loses control and screams as the lash whips around his body and catches him in the same place he had been stabbed the night before in order to get Elladan to cooperate.

Grinning evilly at the length of time it took to get the elf to scream, Verillian strikes him a few more times just for fun. He then turns his attention to the other elf prince. "I was so glad you drew the shorter stick. It was so entertaining watching you jerk and writhe while I whipped your brother. I had hoped he would last longer than Legolas did, and he didn't disappoint. Now, let's see how long you can last," he adds, moving behind Elladan. Verillian moves very close to Elladan and slides the handle of the whip down his back, almost reverently. "I am going to make you suffer the most for your father's action,s, he whispers in Elladan's ear.

Stepping back, he flicks the whip, slick with blood from both Legolas and Elrohir, and the tip bites into Elladan's flesh, leaving a welt. For several long minutes, Verillian almost teases Elladan by striking him just hard enough to leave small, red welts on the skin. Tiring of his little game, he begins to increase the pressure on the whip, and soon, the elf's back is crossed with thin, bleeding lines.

Elladan's world has become one of pain and blood. Several times he has bitten the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming as the whip digs deeper and deeper into the flesh of his back. The thick copper taste of his own blood mixes with the bile that rises to his throat and several times he has nearly choked on it. But he refuses to give in. He knows that if he gives in to the pain, then their lives are forfeit. He has seen the deadly intent in the other elf's eyes and knows that if he gives in to the pain, they will all die.

As the minutes fly by, and Elladan still refuses to cry out, or to respond in any way, Verillian begins to fume. Getting an idea, he has his men slice through the legs of his leggings and remove them from the thigh down. He then begins aiming the whip at Elladan's legs, slicing through the skin in several places.

"Scream, damn you!" Verillian shrieks, furious with the stoic silence. In his rage, he continues moving around Elladan's body and begins whipping his chest as well, but still receiving no response.

Biting into his cheek with each lash of the whip, Elladan remains silent. Off and on for nearly two hours, Verillian has taken his rage and need for revenge out on the eldest son of Lord Elrond. As he begins to feel his hold on his consciousness slip, a small smile crosses his face. He has maintained his stoic silence, refusing to give Verillian the pleasure of his screams, and when darkness finally claims him, he still hasn't uttered a sound.

---------------------------------------------------------

As they approach the clearing where their quarry has set up camp, Strider is overcome with an intense rage as he stares at the three unconscious elves tied helplessly to trees. The only thin that keeps the young dunedain from charging into the clearing is the staying hand that Ranien places on his arm. "We must move in with caution," Ranien whispers in the ranger's ear. "If we do not, their lives will be forfeit."

Motioning to the other elves with them, he sends them to spread out around the clearing, surrounding the small band of elves in the center. As Strider issues a small series of whistles, the elven warriors of Mirkwood and Lorien erupt into the clearing, before Verillian and his elves have a chance to react. The fighting is fierce, but short lived, and within a short time they dark elves are all dead or dying.

Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir are cut from their bonds and gingerly lowered to the ground. Barking out orders, Strider tends to the worse of their wounds. "We have to get them back to Mirkwood. I do not have all the things needed to heal them. Not here".

After a brief discussion, it is decided that Legolas will ride with Strider, Elladan with Ranien and Elrohir with Trelan. They ride hard to return to Mirkwood, hoping the three elves will hold to the light long enough to reach the help of the healers.

TBC...


	10. Destinies Entwined Chapter ten

**DISCLAIMER:** Lord of the Rings, and its characters, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of JRR Tolkien, et al. No money is gained from the writing of this story. Its sole purpose is for the enjoyment of myself and all who read it. I have also borrowed Ranien (also spelled Raniean) and Trelan from Cassia and Sio of the Mellon Chronicles, with Cassia's permission.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Destinies Entwined**

**  
Chapter 10**

**  
Part One**

**  
**Just as the sun begins to lighten the sky with it's lover's kiss, the weary band of elves, and a ranger, come into view of the massive wall that surrounds the elven city of Mirkwood. They still do not know if their friends will yet live, but they are filled with a sense of relief knowing that they are within reach of help. The gates are yet closed, and Ranien yells for Lord Thranduil to be awakened as his son has been found but his life, and the lives of the twin sons of Elrond hang in the balance.

Having heard the yell from Ranien, one of the elves on guard rushes into the palace to speak with Maloren, Lord Thranduil's advisor. Lord Thranduil's anger is well known and the guard wants no part of it. Going to Maloren's chambers, the guard knocks softly and waits.

"Yes?" Maloren says, opening his door. "What is it?" he adds, when he sees the look in the guards eyes.

"My apologies for knocking so early on your door, but Ranien and the search party have returned. I was dispatched to inform Lord Thranduil so the gates can be opened."

Understanding the guards look of unease, Maloren gives him a small smile. "Return to your post. Tell Ranien that Lord Thranduil is on his way."

"Of course," the elf says, beating a hasty retreat.

Suppressing a smile, Maloren heads for Thranduil's rooms. Knowing the only reason Lord Thranduil is needed to open the gates is if Prince Legolas is unable to do so himself, Maloren's steps quicken. Just before knocking on the door to Thranduil's sleeping chambers, he wonders just how bad it really is.

Opening the door, Thranduil is concerned to see his advisor at his door so early in the morning. "Yes Maloren? What has happened that brings you here so early?"

"Pardon the intrusion my lord, but the search party has returned with Prince Legolas and the sons of Elrond. You are needed to open the gate."

All color drains from Thranduil's face for he too knows that the only reason he would be needed is if his son is unable to speak the necessary words of the spell. Rushing through the palace in just his sleeping robes, fear grips his heart for his son. So many times, Legolas has returned severely injured from one adventure or another, but he is rarely unconscious and is able to say the spell to allow them entry into the keep.

Not knowing what to expect, Thranduil utters a few words. When the gates open and the riders enter, an anguished cry escapes his lips at the sight of his battered son. The fact that Elladan and Elrohir are in the same, or worse condition does not register in his worry for his son.

Taking Legolas from the young Dunedain, he rushes his son to the healing hall, knowing that Ranien will see to it that the others are brought there as well. At the moment, all he can think about is his son's bruised visage and lacerated back.

After helping Ranien take Elladan down from the horse's back, Strider assists in carrying his elven brother to the healing hall. Likewise, Trelan and Rumil carry Elrohir, trying not to put too much pressure on their friend's back. Of the three though, Elladan is in the worst condition as he sustained more and deeper lashes from the whip than the other two. He was not only whipped on his back, but his legs and chest as well, and many of the lashes are very deep indeed.

Once at the healing hall, they lay their charges down and step back, giving the healers the room they need to begin their work.

------------------------------------------------------------

Waking as the sun begins to lighten the sky, Elendil feels a sense of urgency in the air. Not completely sure what it's from, she rises and quickly dresses. Leaving her rooms with the intention of watching the sunrise from the gardens, she stops in her tracks at the sight of her uncle rushing through the palace with Legolas in his arms. She starts to follow but sees her Lorien cousin out of the corner of her eye. Knowing that she will have to wait to check on Legolas, Elendil goes over to the weary elf. "I'm glad you have returned unscathed Cali," she says, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Aie. As am I."

"Has anyone shown you to the guest quarters yet?"

"No. I think they are a bit concerned with other things," he says, watching Rumil return from the healing halls.

Turning, Elendil sees him as well. "Rumil. You've been injured," she says, noticing some minor cuts on the elf's upper arm.

"Ah, tis nothing to be concerned with. I am well. Tired, but well."

"I'm sure you are. Both of you. Let me show you to the guest quarters." With that, she turns and leads them through the underground palace. After showing them to the guest quarters, Elendil bids them a good rest and goes straight to the healing hall.

Entering the room, her eyes first fall on Legolas' still form. He is battered and bruised, and Elendil is overcome with a fierce protectiveness all of a sudden.

Coming further into the room, her eyes then fall on the elven prince who has captured her heart. Though her cousin appeared to have been beaten, Elladan looked as though a hundred teething wargs used him as a chew toy.

Feeling her strength drain away at the sight of the lashes that cover every part of his body that she can see, save for his face and most of his arms, she begins to collapse from the shock. She is saved from injury by the swiftness of the young edain who  
catches her on her way down.

Picking the she-elf up, Strider goes over to a chair and sits, pulling her trembling body closer to him. Trying to soothe her, he remembers an elvish song that was sung to him as a child. It used to soothe his fears and he hopes it will have the same affect on her. In a clear, soft voice, he sings in the high tongue of the elves, and slowly she begins to relax. That is, until the healers working on Elladan cry out. "Oh Elbereth, no! He's not breathing."

"Noooooooooooooo," Elendil screams, springing from the safe haven of the young dunedain's arms. Rushing over to Elladan's side, she drops down beside him and begins talking to him as Strider comes over and moves the healers aside.

"You cannot die on me Elladan Elrondion! Do you hear me? You cannot die I will not let you leave Middle Earth. Not like this. Do not walk the Halls of Mandos, melanin. You have to come back. I still owe you for the last time you tossed me into the water fountain! Do not think I have forgotten that. Please 'Dan...," she says, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Staring at the still form of Elladan, she begins to fear that all is lost and that he has given in to the darkness. Lowering her head to the soft mattress, feeling as though a part of herself is dying, she jumps slightly when she feels his hand on her arm. Looking up at him, she sees pain- glazed grey eyes looking back at her.

"Looks like I owe you once again Lady Elendil for bringing me back from the darkness," he whispers, a small smile on his face.

Jumping forward, Strider looks into his brother's eyes. Wanting to help, he starts to grab herbs, but is pushed aside by the healers. After Elladan is given something to ease the pain, and send him into healing sleep, Elendil leans back and takes in the injuries covering the elf's chest, arms and legs. She knows without being told that there are more lacerations on his back, and can only imagine what he must have endured.

Feeling a mixture of rage and disgust for the one who did this, mingled with sorrow from Elladan's obvious pain Elendil wonders if the one responsible for beating not only her cousin, but Elladan and Elrohir as well, was brought to justice in the  
wilderness. Watching Elladan's chest slowly rise and fall in easy, even breaths, Elendil softly kisses him, knowing it will be quite some time before he fully awakens, and is completely out of the woods.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hearing a soft gasp from the entrance to the healing hall, Elendil turns and sees Meoi looking at the bed directly across from where she now sat beside the elder twin. Watching as her friend rushes over to Elrohir's side, Elendil feels a pang of guilt for not even having enquired about the other elf.

Knowing that neither she-elf will be leaving the healing hall until the sons of Elrond are healing, Lord Thranduil has cots and chairs brought in to make them comfortable.

Watching the young edain with his son, Thranduil can see the fear and concern etched on his face. Having been made aware of the young ranger's injuries, he has a chair brought in for him as well. After one of the healer's gives the ranger something to help him rest, Thranduil leaves, knowing that all three injured elves are in good hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving the healing hall, Thranduil goes to his private council room, knowing that Maloren will be there. Entering, he wearily sits down and takes the steaming cup of tea that is offered to him.

"Have you learned anything of what happened yet my lord?" Maloren asks, sitting across from Thranduil.

"No. The edain says that all he and the others from the rescue party knows is that those responsible are dead. We will have to wait until one of them awakens, and hope they can tell us more."

---------------------------------------------------------

Sitting beside Elladan, Elendil looks over to where Meoi is talking softly to Elrohir. So many things have happened in such a short time, and she could almost feel her friend's thoughts. It has been some time since she has used the mind- speech with her friend, but, not wanting to leave Elladan's side, she sends her thoughts out to her friend. Meoi's mind is full of anguish over the beating Elrohir had received, but there is also anger, which puzzles Elendil.

It seems that either they are grievously wounded or we are nearly each time we meet, does it not, cousin? Getting no response from the friend that she so recently discovered was also her cousin, Elendil tries again. Perhaps the next time, no one will be injured. Though, with the four of us, that almost seems an impossibility. Hoping to get at least a worried chuckle from her friend, Elendil is shocked by the vehemence in the other she-elf's mind.

How dare you! 'Ro was lying here alone but all you could see was 'Dan. Did you even bother to check on Legolas? You could have sent for me but you didn't. You were so wrapped up in yourself that you didn't even bother to do that!

Though she knows her friend is lashing out in fear, the anger and resentment cut her deeply. Shrinking back into the chair, she turns away from her best friend, and allows her tears to flow.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Not fully understanding what is happening between the two she-elves, Strider begins to sense the tension that is developing. Watching them closely, he can see anger flashing in the eyes of one and confusion in the eyes of the other.

Hearing a soft moan beside him, his attention is pulled away from the two she-elves. Turning slightly, he looks down at the blond elf lying there. "Well, you finally decided to return to the land of the living, mellon nin. I was beginning to think you were enjoying the joys of Mandos already and didn't want to come back," Strider says, trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Perhaps I was, but there was this little, annoyingly arrogant voice in my head. It kept insisting I wake up," Legolas says, smiling at the ranger. Suddenly remembering the events that lead up to him awakening in the healing hall, a frantic look comes into Legolas' eyes. "Elladan? Elrohir? Are they...?" he says, trying to rise.

Gently pushing the elf back against the bed, Strider understands his friend's concerns and puts his mind at ease. "They are both here Legolas. They are still unconscious, so we do not know yet how much more serious their injuries might be. Right now, my concern is for you."

"I am fine Strider. I fear they got it worse than I for I have awakened but they have not." Trying to sit up again, Legolas grimaces at the pain in his back.

"You need to rest nin mellon. Do not try to get up so soon," Strider says, shaking his head at his stubborn friend.

**Part Two  
**

Going to check on the condition of his son, Lord Thranduil enters as Strider is gently chiding Legolas for trying to get up. Rushing over to his son's bedside, he can feel tension in the room but does not give it his attention.

"Legolas. Thank the Valar you're awake. You gave us quite a scare ionnath," he says, looking his son in the eyes.

"I am fine Adar. Or, I will be as soon as my muscles quit aching and the fire leaves my back," Legolas says, smiling sheepishly at his father.

"Who was responsible for this ionnath?"

"Verillian," Legolas says, anger burning in his eyes.

"What?", Thranduil begins, but Strider cuts him off.

"He's dead, my lord. I saw to that myself," Strider says, a satisfied look on his face.

"Annon le nin mellon," Legolas says, before his father can react.

Turning to the young edain, Thranduil is again struck by the concern in the human's eyes for his son. Something tells him that their friendship will stand the test of time.

"Be at peace now Legolas. You need your rest," Strider says, knowing his friend has already used up the meager bit of strength he had upon waking.

"Yes ionnath. Rest. We will talk of this more once you are healed more." After his son lies back on the bed, Lord Thranduil turns and leaves the room, still not taking note of the tension in the air.

------------------------------------------------------------

After the silent conversation with Elendil ends, Meoi returns her attention to the injured elf lying unconscious on the bed beside her. When Lord Thranduil enters the healing hall, it barely registers but she smiles softly upon realizing that Legolas is going to be fine.

Although she is worried about Elladan, the one who occupies her thoughts is Elrohir.  
Remembering the last time he was injured, and how her voice helped bring him back, she speaks softly in his ear, praying to Illuvitar that Elrohir can hear her.

"This is the second time you have done this to me melanin. You are laying here dying, but I will not let that happen! Do you hear me, 'Ro? I will not let that happen. You are the sun rising in the morning and setting at night. You are my everything 'Ro. I could not remain in Middle Earth without you. You have to come back! You have to."

Leaning her head on the side of the bed, she begins to weep softly. It is not long after that Elrohir begins to move his arm, though she doesn't realize it. As he shifts slightly, Meoi feels his hand come up and touch her cheek, sending little shivers down her spine. Looking up, she finds herself staring into a pair of deep grey eyes, ones that hold a mixture of both merriment and pain.

"'Ro! You've awakened!" Meoi says, jolting Strider and Elendil both into action.

Moving over to his brother's bed, Strider feels a sense of relief. He knows that Elrohir too will be fine, but he still checks him over to make sure.

"'Dan. Legolas. How are they?" Elrohir croaks, his throat dry.

Reaching for the cup and pitcher on the low table beside the bed, Meoi pours him some water. After helping him drink a little of it, she sets the cup back down, still giving her friend the silent treatment.

"Legolas is fine 'Ro. He awoke a short while ago and is resting," Strider says, avoiding the other part of the question.

"And 'Dan?, Elrohir asks, fear for his twin in his eyes.

"'Dan is going to be fine as well 'Ro," Elendil says, saving Strider from having to answer. "He woke up briefly, but it's going to still be sometime before we know the full extent of his injuries," she adds, remembering the redness of several of the lacerations on his chest.

"You need to rest and let yourself heal 'Ro," Meoi says, ignoring Elendil.

"Meoi's right. It will do no one, least of all you, any good if you don't," Strider says, taking in the hurt look on Elendil's face.

Moving away, Elendil mixes something that will help Elrohir to rest and takes it over to the bed. After handing it to Strider, she returns to Elladan's side, hurt by her friend's continued anger.

After Elrohir drinks the potion and settles into a healing sleep, the hall becomes very quiet as the three watchers are lost in their own thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Elendil is awakened by the soft moans coming from Elladan's bed. Moving forward, she turns up the lamp on the table beside the bed and can see the pain etched on his handsome features. "Damn," she whispers, reaching her hand out to his cheek. Pulling it back quickly, she is amazed that he yet lives. 

"Strider," Elendil yells, waking the edain. "Elladan's burning with fever. And I do mean burning. We have to bring it down, NOW." Her fear mounts as he starts thrashing about in a fevered delirium.

Hearing the commotion, Meoi awakens and hears what Elendil says. She may be angry with her friend, but there is no way she is going to let Elladan suffer. "I will go get the healers," she says, rushing from the room.

While Meoi goes and gets the healers, Strider and Elendil get started on bringing Elladan's fever down. Working side by side, they prepare an elixir that will calm his body so that they can heal the fever. As Strider supports the elf, Elendil helps him drink it down, and she sighs as Elladan's body reacts immediately. However, before they can do anything more, the healers enter and both Strider and Elendil are moved aside.

Watching the healers, Elendil sees the swollen red lacerations that had concerned her earlier. They have gotten worse and a wave of intense guilt washes over her. Had she done something earlier, the obvious poison in his system would have already been purged. As it stands, his already taxed system now has to fight both the poison and the exhaustion.

As the healers fight to bring the fever down and purge the poison from Elladan's system, Elendil curls up in the chair, hating and berating herself for not doing something sooner.

After several hours, the fever has finally broken and the poison has been identified. An antidote is prepared, given to the unconscious elf, and then the healers leave.

Still curled up in the chair, Elendil watches Elladan, praying to Illuvitar that he will awaken soon so she can ask his forgiveness for failing to see that he was poisoned. Not forgiving herself, she wonders if he will either.

TBC...


	11. Destinies Entwined Chapter eleven

**DISCLAIMER:** Lord of the Rings, and its characters, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of JRR Tolkien, et al. No money is gained from the writing of this story. Its sole purpose is for the enjoyment of myself and all who read it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Destinies Entwined**

**Chapter Eleven**

Part One  


For two days Elendil keeps her silent vigil at Elladan's bedside. She has had no sleep and little to eat and her uncle is beginning to get extremely concerned. Several times he has tried to get her to take a rest, but each time she has refused, saying it's her fault the poison was allowed to stay in Elladan's system for so long. No matter how much anyone tries to tell her different, Elendil continues to blame herself.

Both Legolas and Elrohir had awakened the day before, and although they were still hurting from the beatings they had received, they were healing. Later that evening, Legolas was moved from the healing hall to his own chambers but Elrohir refused to be moved to guest quarters until he knew that his twin was going to be all right. He had been informed that Elladan had been treated for poison and had not awakened yet, and Elrohir himself was growing concerned. The bright spots in his day were the numerous times that Meoi came to visit him.

Three days after the poison was purged from Elladan's system, Elendil senses a shift in his breathing. Exhausted as she is, she still responds instantly and is relieved to see Elladan's eyelids flickering. Though elves usually sleep with their eyes open, his had closed sometime during that first night when the poison was running rampant in his blood. Watching closely, she smiles softly as she sees his eyes opening. Kneeling beside him, she sends a prayer of thanks to Illuvitar for shining on them at last.

"Thank the Valar you're awake," Elendil hears behind her. Turning, she sees Elrohir  
approaching. Moving back, she allows him access to his brother, relief apparent in his grey eyes.

Moving back even further as Meoi, Strider, Legolas and the healers enter, Elendil is once again consumed with intense guilt. As the activity increases around the Rivendell elf, she quietly slips out the door, two sets of eyes watching her leave.

Leaving the healing hall, Elendil quickly escapes the oppressiveness of the palace for the fresh air and sunshine. Feeling the need to escape for a while, she walks swiftly through the courtyard to the open gates. Slipping outside the barrier that is the walls around the elven city, she allows herself to be enveloped in the shadows of the forest. From the time she was a small elfling, there was one enormous tree outside the gates that was like a haven for her. Her and Meoi both, really.

After climbing into the welcoming branches, she pulls her knees into her chest and allows her guilt free reign. She knows just how close Elladan had come to dying that night, and cannot help but feel that it is all her fault. Leaning her head back against the trunk of the tree, she hears it whispering to her in a soothing, comforting voice. Pouring her sorrow, grief and guilt out in her thoughts, she falls asleep, knowing she is safe in the tree's boughs.

Watching Elendil leave the healing hall, Meoi notes that Elladan sees her go as well. She is still angry with her friend even though it is something that happened several days ago. Staying near Elrohir, who is still a little weak from the ordeal, just in case she is needed, she sees the concern in Elladan's eyes. Ignoring it for the moment, she is thankful that he is finally awake.

After the healers have assured Elrohir that his brother is resting and is going to be fine, he allows Meoi to help him back to his bed. He lies down and quickly falls into another healing sleep. Sitting there watching them sleep, Meoi smiles at how much alike they really are. Neither one would rest if the other wasn't, and their concern for each other is heart warming.

Not long after Elladan and Elrohir drift off to sleep, a soft, soothing melody is heard coming from the door. As her eyes grow heavy with sleep, Meoi smiles softly, allowing the elven songs to lull her to sleep.

Several hours later, Meoi awakens to the sounds of grunts and groans. Looking from her seat beside Elrohir, she sees Elladan struggling to rise from the bed. Rushing over to him, she places a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" she teases, noticing that Elendil is surprisingly absent from the hall.

"To find Elendil, since no one else seems to be too concerned about her," he says weakly.

"What do you...?" she starts, but doesn't finish. She realizes her friend hasn't been there since she slipped out earlier after Elladan had awakened. Groaning, she is filled with great concern for her friend. Seeing the fear in his eyes, she tries to ease his worry. "Don't worry 'Dan. I'm sure she's fine. But I'll go and find her for you. You need to rest. You're still very weak from the poison."

"Please do Meoi. I didn't like the look in her eyes when she left," he says really worried about the she-elf.

After Elladan lies back to rest, Meoi quietly leaves the healing hall and searches for her friend. After searching the palace to no avail, she goes outside to look. Remembering the three that had always comforted them when they were younger, Meoi smiles, knowing it is exactly where she will find her friend.

Slipping out of the gates, Meoi sighs as she heads for the massive tree at the south end of the wall. Climbing the tree, she shakes her head at her friend. Elendil is sleeping curled with her knees pulled up to her chest, head lulled back against the trunk of the tree. Looking at her friend, Meoi realizes how foolish she has been acting. Gently shaking her friend awake, she smiles over at her.

"What in arda are you doing here mellon nin? Do you feel so much more comfortable in the trees that you would wish to spend the night in them?" she says, teasing.

As her eyes clear, Elendil looks over at her friend and smiles sheepishly. "I had not intended on falling asleep at all mellon nin," she says, stifling a yawn with her hand.

"Why did you come out here to begin with when 'Dan had just awakened? Didn't you think he would wonder where you were?" Meoi asks, confused by her friend's actions.

"I couldn't stay. Not after what I did... after what I let happen."

"What? Eleni, what are you talking about?"

"The poison... I let it remain in his system and it almost killed him," Elendil says, hanging her head in shame.

"You had nothing to do with that! How can you blame yourself?" Meoi asks, not  
understanding.

"Because its true. I saw the wounds Meoi. I saw the redness and did nothing about it. I was too concerned with everything else. I almost got him killed!" Elendil says, her guilt deepening with every word.

"No. Eleni. You cannot blame yourself for that. You might have seen the redness, but that does not mean you should have known that 'Dan had been poisoned. Please, nin mellon, come back to the healing hall. Elladan was ready to try to come find you himself, even though he is too weak to get out of the bed, let alone walk. Besides, I for one do not want to have to spend the night in the forest," Meoi adds, laughing.

"Very well, I will come back to the hall. But how am I supposed to face him knowing I could have done something to prevent it?"

Shaking her head at her friend's stubbornness, she remembers when her mother had left Middle Earth for the Undying Lands. She had been just as stubborn and had lost the chance to tell her mother good-bye.

After climbing down from the tree, she waits for Elendil and they return to the healing hall, arm in arm.

Walking into the healing hall, Elendil's heart skips a beat when Elladan's deep grey eyes fall on her. She longs to let herself fall into those deep grey pools and get lost there. She fears his reaction when he learns that she could have prevented much of the suffering that has happened the last few days, but didn't. Going over to his bedside, she sits in the chair and looks into his eyes.

When he had awakened and Elendil wasn't there, Elladan had grown concerned for her. He knew that something must have happened to keep her away, otherwise she would have been there. When she had slipped out of the hall earlier, he had seen such deep sorrow in her eyes it had scared him. He had wanted to go after himself but couldn't. When she walked through the door with Meoi, the sorrow was still there, and something else as well, something akin to fear.

Thinking he has simply mistaken concern for fear, he reaches out and takes her hand in his. Feeling her trembling, he gently tugs on her hand until she is lying beside him on the bed. Folding her in his arms, he holds her to him and soon he feels wetness on his chest from her silent tears.

"What is it? What's wrong melanin?" Elladan whispers to her, not understanding her tears.

"It's my fault 'Dan," she says softly, not looking up.

"What? What is your fault?"

"This. You almost dying. It's my fault," she tells him, still not looking him in the eyes.

"How is any of this your fault melanin? You were not there when Verillian did this. When he poisoned me, Eleni. You are not at fault."

"I might not have been there 'Dan, but I saw the redness and did nothing. You almost died 'Dan all because I wasn't sure you were poisoned."

"You're not at fault Eleni," Elladan says, trying to make her understand.

"But I saw it 'Dan. I knew something wasn't right but I did nothing. So I am at fault," she says, finally looking up at him.

"Silly she-elf. You can not blame yourself for an honest mistake. You were already worried about me, Legolas and 'Ro, so you simply over looked it. That doesn't make you at fault for it melethril nin. So stop blaming yourself, please?" he says, smiling at her. When he gets no response right away, he proceeds to tickle her until there are tears in her eyes.

"Okay, okay. I give up," Elendil says, smiling for the first time in days. As she does, a heavy weight is lifted from her shoulders and she knows that all will be well.

**Part Two**

It is several more days before Elladan is allowed to leave the healing hall. By the time he does, he has driven all of the healers crazy with his grumbling and complaining. There is a collective sigh of relief once the difficult, stubborn elf is gone and their days can return to a semblance of peace.

After such a harrowing experience, both elven princes of Imladris feel the need to sit back, relax and enjoy life for a change. Surprisingly, they do not let what happened sway them from taking part in several other hunting trips during their stay. Trips that were blissfully uneventful.

Several weeks after Elladan's near death experience, a large group of the elven archers partake in an archery contest. Knowing that both Elladan and Elrohir will be occupied most of the day with the contest, Elendil and Meoi decide to go for a ride on the plains that are but a few hours ride from the palace. The woods are too close in for the horses to really run, and both she-elves have the desire to feel the wind rushing past, blowing their hair out behind them. Less than an hour after the archery contest starts, Elendil and Meoi ride out of the gates, headed for the plains.

----------------------------------------------

For most of the day, the elven archers are occupied by their archery contest. Arrow after arrow flies into the awaiting targets. The competition is fierce, but friendly. As the lesser archers are weeded out, bets begin being made. As the evening sun begins to set, there are only two archers left.

"Well Strider. It looks like its just between us," Legolas says, grinning at his friend.

"Looks like it," Strider says, grinning as well. "Care to make a small wager as to who's going to win?" he adds, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"What did you have in mind?"

"The loser has to care for the winner's weapons for a month," Strider says, confident that he will win.

"You have a deal mellon nin," Legolas says. "Hope you have a lot of elbow grease," he adds, laughing.

After several more rounds, a winner has been determined. As a string of elvish and dwarvish curses trail on the breeze, the archers gathered around erupt into laughter.

"I tried to warn you Strider," Legolas says, accepting the congratulatory words of his  
companions.

"Yes you did," Strider says, agreeing.

The archers all make their way back to the gates of Mirkwood, laughing and enjoying each others company.

-------------------------------------

As they ride out onto the plains, Elendil feels her spirits lifting. The last several weeks had been hard on her and she relishes in the feel of complete freedom. "I really needed this," Elendil says, laughing.

"I think we both did mellon nin," Meoi says, laughing as well. "I am sorry for being so stubborn after I found out that 'Ro was so hurt. It was silly of me," she adds, looking at her friend.

"There's nothing to apologize for nin gwathel. It is all forgotten," Elendil says, using the elvish word for blood kin. They are cousins, and Elendil wants to show that bond with her words.

When Elendil calls her nin gwathel it catches Meoi of guard, but after a brief moment, she smiles at her cousin, and best friend. "Very well. It is forgotten then," she says, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "I'll race you to the rise," she adds, spurring her horse faster.

Leaning forward, Elendil whispers softly to her horse, Istilrama, who springs forward. Reaching and then passing Meoi's horse, they continue racing to the rise, neither one sensing trouble nearby.

Reaching the rise just ahead of Meoi, Elendil turns and grins at her friend. "HA! I beat you nin gwathel," she says, laughing merrily. "And you had a head start!"

"Yeah, yeah. I just let you win is all," Meoi says, laughing too. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, she turns and yells. "Watch out!" Meoi says, seconds before an arrow slams into Elendil's shoulder, knocking her from her horse. Half a second later, Meoi is knocked from her horse as well by an arrow.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" a familiar voice says, causing Elendil's head to jerk up.

"Noooo," she whispers, face paling.

"Rhyden will be very pleased to learn that I found his prize after all this time. Perhaps he will reward me with your friend," Veertal says, sneering.

"Veertal, their horses got away," another voice says.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go," Veertal says in response.

"But Rhyden..."

"Trust me. He will be much more pleased with what I have for him right now. Now move."

"Yes sir."

"This one rides with me," Veertal says, referring to Elendil. "Meran, take the other one. But keep your hands off. She's mine," he adds, daring anyone to argue.

All this time, Elendil has been struggling to hold on to consciousness. Finally giving in, she allows oblivion to claim her, hoping that the return of their horses, riderless, will alert her uncleto her's and Meoi's predicament.

TBC...


	12. Destinies Entwined Chapter Twelve

**DISCLAIMER:** Lord of the Rings, and its characters, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of JRR Tolkien, et al. No money is gained from the writing of this story. Its sole purpose is for the enjoyment of myself and all who read it.

**RATING: R  
**  
**Warning: Implied rape  
**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Destinies Entwined**

**Chapter Twelve**

****

Part One

**  
**  
Making their way back through the gates, laughing and enjoying each other's company, Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir turn as their elven ears pick up the faint sound of horses approaching quickly. Soon, two riderless horses come into view.

As the horses get closer, Elladan gasps. "That's Elendil's horse, Istilrama." Fear grips his heart at the sight, knowing something bad must have happened. 

"You're right, 'Dan. And the other is Celelome, Meoi's horse. Oh no," Legolas groans, knowing too that something must have happened to the she-elves. "We have to alert my father immediately."

Rushing into the palace with Elladan, Elrohir, and Strider right behind him, Legolas charges into his father's private study. "Father," he says, not bothering with the amenities of a formal greeting. Not even the glare from his father at being disturbed can dissuade him from continuing. 

"Something has happened to Elendil and Meoi. Their horses have just returned riderless father. There iso only one reason that would happen."

"By the Valar," Thranduil says, groaning. "What is it with the six of you and trouble? It seems tobe drawn to you. Are you TRYING to give Lord Elrond and myself grey hairs?" he adds, deep in thought.

"Father?" Legolas asks, concerned.

"Hmm...? Oh. Yes. Assemble search parties to find them."

"I will see to it father," Legolas says in response.

I don't suppose I could keep the two of you from going, can I?" he says to Elladan and Elrohir, still not fully focused on the matter at hand.

"You would have to lock us up in the dungeon," Elladan says.

"To keep us here," Elrohir adds, finishing his brother's thoughts.

"That's what I thought," Thranduil says in dismissal.

Turning, Legolas motions for the others to follow him out. The instant they are far enough away from Thranduil's study, Strider stops and turns to his friend. "Legolas? What is wrong with your father mellon nin?" he asks, puzzled by the elf lord's actions.

"Honestly Strider, I don't know. I know he has been under much stress of late. Spider and orc attacks have increased considerably. Not to mention what happened to us at the hands of Verillion. Add to that the fact that I fear he is succumbing to the sea- longing... it has all taken a toll on him. It makes no difference. We need to go after Elendil and Meoi," Legolas says, fear gripping his heart. He remembers the last time Elendil's horse returned to Mirkwood riderless.

It has been several hundred years since they had rescued her from her enslavement to Rhyden, but he remembers vividly the nightmares she had that would awaken him in the night for months afterward. Shivering at the memories of fear and terror on her face, he fears that Rhyden may have finally fulfilled his promise to take her away again. Elendil thought the elf was gone, that Legolas had killed him, and at the time, he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. Now he wished he had.

"Legolas? What is it mellon nin? What's wrong?" Strider asks, concerned by the look in his friend's eyes.

"I fear the worst may have happened. We have to hurry. We may not have much time."

Striding to the warriors barracks, it is not long before a search party and rescue party has been formed. After speaking to Istilrama softly in elvish, Legolas turns and mounts his own horse. As Istilrama canters out of the gates, followed by Celelome, Legolas spurs his horse forward and the rest of the search party follows. He only hopes they will reach the she-elves in time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up, Elendil looks around herself groggily. It takes a brief moment for her to realize where she is. Although she and Meoi were attacked on the plains, she had awakened in the forest. She can tell from the darkened trees that they are in the northern most boundaries of the forest and that evening is fast approaching. Shaking her head, trying to clear it, Elendil groans at the pain that action elicits.

"I was wondering when you would awaken," Veertal says, sneering. "You're friend has been keeping me company though," he adds, the look in his eyes making Elendil shudder.

"Leave her alone, Veertal," Elendil says, dangerous intent in her voice. "I swear, if you hurt her...," she starts but is interrupted.

"You'll what, hmm? I plan on keeping you very docile, my dear. I remember well your temper. Can't have Rhyden's prize getting damaged because she can't control herself, now can we?" Veertal says, motioning to an elf near Elendil.

Realizing too late exactly what Veertal means, Elendil feels a prick on her arm as a small amount of the drug that had previously knocked her out is administered. Glaring as the drug quickly enters her blood stream, she looks dejectedly at her best friend, who had been watching her with pleading eyes. I am so sorry gwathel nin she says silently, struggling against the all too familiar drug. Sending up a silent prayer to Illuvitar, she prays that Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, and Strider find them soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as night is descending, Istilrama stops at the rise where Elendil and Meoi were attacked. Staying back out of the way, the elves give the young ranger room to search unhindered for signs of which way the missing she-elves were taken.

Looking closely, Strider studies the ground where the she-elves were attacked and the  
surrounding terrain. Looking back towards the forest briefly, Strider then turns his attention to the three worried elves nearest him. "They headed back towards the forest, going northeasterly. They're at least maybe ten hours ahead of us. If they stop for the night and we press on, we should catch them by late morning. Otherwise it will be at least nightfall before we do."

"Then we press on," Elladan says, determination in his grey eyes.

"We will only stop to rest the horses," Elrohir says, adding his voice to his twin's.

"Let's go," Legolas says, mounting his horse again. After speaking a few words to Istilrama and Celelome, he watches as the two horses canter off, headed back home. Turning to Strider, he smiles grimly. "You take the lead Strider. We will follow."

Nodding, Strider takes off, following the faint trail of their quarry, his brothers, friend and the other elves right behind him.

Pushing their horses as hard as they dare, they cover a great deal of ground before having to stop at last to let their weary mounts rest. Strider moves off from the others studying the ground closely. He can still see the tell-tale signs that indicate they are on the right track and he smiles grimly. Their quarry is moving quickly, but not so much so that it would indicate they were concerned they were being followed.

"How goes it mellon nin?" Legolas asks, quietly approaching the ranger.

"We are still on their trail. They appear to be moving quickly to put distance between themselves and where the attack took place. But they don't appear to be worried of being followed. They're not moving fast enough for that," Strider tells him, staring out at the darkened forest.

He knows that there is more to this than Legolas is letting on, he can see it in his friend's eyes. Deciding that Legolas will talk about it when he is ready to, Strider turns back towards where the horses are. After a nod of his head, they mount their horses and are once again on the trail of the missing she-elves.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting beside the fire, Elendil watches sluggishly as the elves tend their camp. Meoi is still sitting quietly on the other side and the pain in her eyes tears at Elendil's heart. She doesn't know exactly what happened while she was still unconscious but she has an idea. The self- satisfied, overly possessive look on Veertal's face all but answers her unspoken question. Swearing silently, Elendil vows that one way or another Veertal will pay for what he has done to her best friend.

"Comfortable Elendil?" Veertal asks, laughing at the look in her eyes "Still have that fire, I see. Good. Rhyden will be pleased to hear it. I honestly think that's what drew him to you in the first place. That fire in your eyes. Your former master told him he would regret winning you, but Rhyden just laughed. He wanted someone with passion. Too bad you had too much of it,"Veertal says, sneering at her. "Too bad for you anyway," he adds, laughing harshly.

Trying to move, Elendil feels as though her limbs weigh a ton and the simple act of raising her hand is almost too much for her. She remembers why she despised the drug so much, because it doesn't sap your willpower, just your strength. She could feel the rage building in her but knows there is nothing she can do.

Sitting there watching Elendil, Meoi can only imagine what her friend is thinking. When she had awakened she tried to break free but Veertal was too fast for her still drugged system. While he held her, one of the others poked her with the tip of a dagger, piercing the skin. She felt the drug instantly. Every time she moved it felt as though she were trying to move against the current of the Anduin after a raging storm.

Meoi vaguely remembers what happened when she awoke. The drug has made her mind cloudy and its hard to tell what was real and what was imagined. She remembers being carried away from the camp and the feel of her clothing being pushed aside. As realization dawns, her eyes fill with tears and the painful memories come flooding back in. She wasn't even able to fight because of the drug. Having been violated, she wonders what 'Ro will think of her now.

Before the sun rises, Veertal gives the command to break camp. He is loathe to let the she-elf he has laid claim to ride with any other, but he alone amongst them knows just how tricky Elendil can be. After placing Elendil on his horse, he mounts behind her and they ride off, not knowing that they are being tracked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Riding through the night, only stopping once more for the horses, the rescuers reach the abandoned camp by late morning. Studying the remains of the camp, Strider follows a faint trail over to a thicket beside the clearing. What he sees there disturbs him but he says nothing to the others. He knows there is no reason to upset them further without proof.

"If we stay at this pace we will catch them by nightfall," Strider says, returning from his search.

"What did you find mellon nin?" Legolas asks, indicating the thicket.

"It was nothing Legolas," Strider responds. He hates not being completely truthful with his friend, but he knows haw close Legolas is to his cousin, and if his suspicions are correct, he knows how it will affect not just Legolas, but his brothers as well.

Getting back on his horse, Strider leads them once again, following the trail of the kidnaped she-elves.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The day passes quickly and night once again descends on the forest. Calling a halt, Veertal makes sure that both she-elves are still under the effects of the drug they were given earlier in the day.

After the evening meal, he moves over to Meoi. Running a finger down her cheek, he smiles wickedly at the heat in her eyes. He wonders what this wildcat will be like once she is willing and looks forward to that day. Picking her up, he starts to move off when Elendil's voice stops him briefly.

"If it is the last thing I do Veertal, I will see you dead for what you have done," Elendil says softly. The hatred in her eyes chills him to the bone.

Chuckling to hide the fact that he truly fears her, Veertal smirks at her. "It will be a very long time before you get that chance, and by that time, she will want you dead for killing her master."

Turning his back, he takes Meoi off from the others to enjoy his prize without being disturbed.

So intent is he in his desire, Veertal fails to notice that several of his elves, who were supposed to be on guard, were suddenly missing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally catch up to the ones responsible for Elendil's and Meoi's disappearance, it is all Legolas and Strider can do to hold Elladan and Elrohir back. Their only thought is to get in there and rescue Elendil and Meoi, regardless of the danger of rushing in blindly.

After the sentries are killed, arrows begin raining down on the camp from the trees, turning the camp itself into chaos. Before the elves have time to react, they are either dead or wounded. All except Veertal.

Having taken Meoi off a good distance from the camp, Veertal has no idea that his men are under attack. So intent on the she-elf is he, he even fails to notice that they are no longer alone.

After the elves are defeated, Elladan rushes over to Elendil while Elrohir heads in the direction Meoi was taken. Motioning for Legolas to follow Elrohir, Strider turns his attention to Elendil.

He can see the relief in her eyes, but her movements are sluggish. Realizing that she must have been drugged, he kneels in front of her.

"Elendil, do you know what drug was used on you? What it's called?" he asks, not really expecting an answer.

"Its Bentheral", Elendil says softly, grateful for Elladan's arms around her. Remembering that Veertal had taken Meoi off, her eyes go wide. "Meoi.. He took her," she says, motioning weakly in the direction in which they went.

"It's all right. 'Ro went after them with Legolas right behind," Elladan says, holding her close.

He doesn't know if any in this camp had done anything to her, but something told him there was more to this than he knew. Deciding not to worry about it for now, Elladan watches as Strider makes an antidote and brings it to Elendil to drink.

----------------------------------------

Following the path that he saw the elf carrying Meoi take, it isn't long before Elrohir comes upon them. What he sees makes his blood boil. The elf is leaning over Meoi's prone body with her dress pushed up, baring her legs. It only takes a split second for Elrohir to realize what the elf is doing before he charges him, knocking the elf away from Meoi.

Just seconds before being hit, Veertal hears a rustle of leaves and realizes they are no longer alone. Thinking it's one of his men, Veertal is caught completely off guard when the interloper slams into him.

As the two elves grapple on the ground, each trying to gain the upper hand, Legolas steps into the thicket, shock registering on his face when he sees Meoi. The top of her dress has been torn and her dress is pushed high up on her legs. Rushing over to her, Legolas removes his traveling cloak and wraps her in it. He then picks Meoi up and carries her back to the camp, gently setting her down beside Elendil.

"Legolas, you have to go help 'Ro. Veertal, he has a dagger that he keeps hidden in his sleeve. If he thinks he is losing, he'll use it and thrust it into 'Ro's chest," Elendil says, fighting against the drug that's still in her system.

Legolas has only taken a few steps away from them when an anguished cry of pain echoes through the forest.

"'Ro!" Elladan yells, fear for his twin gripping his heart. His first instinct is to rush to his brother's aid and he is torn between doing that and staying beside Elendil.

"Go, 'Dan. Make sure 'Ro is all right. I'm fine now," Elendil says, seeing the relief in his eyes.

Rushing across the clearing, Elladan stops in his tracks as Elrohir stumbles through the trees.

There is a dagger embedded in his right shoulder, along with various scratches and bruises on his face.

"Ro?" Elladan starts, rushing to his brother's side.

"It's okay 'Dan. I'm fine. He, on the other hand," Elrohir says, motioning in the direction he had just come from, "Won't be hurting anyone ever again. Now, get this thing out of my shoulder," he adds, indicating the dagger.

Quickly and efficiently Estel and Elladan remove the dagger then cleanse and bind the wound. Once that is done, they break up the camp and remount their horses. Elladan places Meoi on Elrohir's horse in front of his brother and after mounting his own horse he helps Elendil to mount in front of him. They ride out, headed back to the elven city in the heart of Mirkwood.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later they arrive at the gates of the city. The sun is just beginning to rise and the gates are still closed. Uttering a few words, Legolas waits for the gates to open so that they can enter and get Meoi to the healing hall. She has withdrawn in on herself and nothing any of them has done has helped. Not even Elendil has been able to get through to her.

"'Ro, I'll take Meoi to the healing hall. You need to get some rest," Elendil says, seeing the exhaustion in his eyes. "Don't worry. I'm not going to leave her alone. I'll let you know if there's any change," she adds, gently steering her friend towards the healing halls. Knowing that it will be some time before she heals, Elendil is determined to help Meoi get through this, no matter how long it takes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think she's going to get past this?" Elrohir asks his twin, worried about Meoi.

"She's strong, 'Ro. And she has Elendil to help her. She'll get through this. You have to have faith in that," Elladan says, feeling his brother's pain.

Elladan keeps watch over his brothers until they are both asleep and then he quietly slips out.Going to the healing halls, he silently enters and his eyes fall on the she-elf lying curled on the bed. Having not seen her condition when she and Elendil were rescued, he can only imagine what could have happened to make Meoi withdraw in on herself. His heart swells anew with love for Elendil who is sitting beside the bed holding Meoi's hand and speaking softly to her.

"How is she?" he asks softly, approaching the bed.

"Honestly, I don't know. She has withdrawn so much 'Dan. I truly don't know if I can help her come back. I'm not even sure if she wants to after what Veertal did to her. If only she would listen and hear my voice. I know what it is she is going through all to well," Elendil says, shuddering involuntarily at her own buried demons. She thought she had put that behind her but obviously she was wrong.

"Eleni? What is it?" Elladan asks, seeing the almost imperceptible shudder. The distant look of pain and fear in her eyes concerns him greatly.

For several moments Elendil doesn't respond. When she does, the pain of her memories is evident in her voice. "Not here. Give me a moment and we can take a walk." Whispering in Meoi's ear, Elendil slips her hand from her friend's and after making sure someone is with Meoi, just in case, she slips out of the healing hall. Lacing an arm through Elladan's, she gives him a wan smile.

"How about a walk in the gardens?" Elladan suggests, steering them towards the outside.

"Perfect," Elendil says, letting the other elf lead the way. Once they are outside, they walk into the gardens, going towards the center. After insuring they are alone, Elendil allows herself to be pulled into his embrace.

"Three centuries ago, I was traveling to Lorien with several other elves. Meoi had chosen to stay here in Mirkwood. We were attacked and somehow I got separated from the others. We were attacked by slave traders and I was taken south into Harad. There I was sold into slavery. The edain who purchased me did not have me long. He was a gambler and he lost me in a bet to an elf. His name was Rhyden. It wasn't that he was cruel, so to speak, but he made it very clear that I belonged to him. I can still remember the first time he forced himself on me. He hurt me deeply.  
It did not matter to him that I was untouched. He refused to take his time and make it easier on me. He didn't stop at just one time though. No, that first night it was several times. He humiliated me and made me feel utterly worthless. I was with him for more than two years. By the time I was rescued by Legolas, Trelan, Ranien and several others, I was a mere shadow of the she-elf I had once been. It took a long time 'Dan for me to come back from that. I thought I had completely put it behind me, but I can see that I was wrong. I thought Rhyden was dead, but he isn't. He is very much alive. If you had not found us...," Elendil says, voice breaking at the implications of what would have happened had she been returned to Rhyden.

Holding Elendil close, Elladan feels an overwhelming urge to track down and kill the elf who had caused her so much pain in the past. "I am so sorry melanin that we had not arrived sooner," he says, placing a light kiss on her temple.

"You couldn't have known 'Dan. I just thank the Valar that you arrived before we reached Rhyden's keep. It would have been nearly impossible to get us away if that had happened. The only reason I am standing here today is that Rhyden decided to go on a hunting party and dragged me along. He wouldn't let me out of his sight. When asked by one of his men, he said, and I quote, 'My prize is too precious and tempting to leave behind.' Had I not been with them, I would never have been rescued. Please, 'Dan, don't blame yourself," Elendil says, snuggling into his embrace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Elladan leaves, Elrohir knows exactly who his brother is going to see. Elendil. Hoping that 'Dan will get Elendil to leave the healing hall, at least for a few minutes, Elrohir makes his way there and smiles when he sees Elladan and Elendil leaving arm in arm. 

Slipping inside the room, Elrohir moves over to Meoi's bedside and places a soft kiss on her forehead. "Come back to me melanin. Do not let this destroy you and dull your immortal light for eternity. There is far too much beauty in you Meoi to let this reign over you. Please, melanin."

Sitting beside the bed, Elrohir can feel the tension of the last few days drain away knowing that Meoi is, if not healed, then at least safe. As the tension leaves him, Elrohir slowly drifts off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I need to get back. If Meoi wakes up and thinks she is alone, anything is possible to happen," Elendil says, moving out of Elladan's arms."Annon le, 'Dan. I needed that," she adds, referring to the silent support she has just received from him.

"You are most welcome, melanin. I only wish there were more that I could do," Elladan answers, walking with his arm over her shoulders.

"You do more than you may ever realize just by being here," Elendil responds softly.

Just as they re-enter the palace, Elladan spots a messenger from Imladris and groans quietly. He has a feeling he already knows why the messenger is there. Approaching the elf, who is standing with Lord Thranduils' advisor, he decides to accept the inevitable.

"Ceril, what brings you to Mirkwood? As if I don't already know. Ada missing all the mischief we can cause?" Elladan asks, but stops at the look in the other elf's eyes. "Ceril? What is it? What's happened?"

"My apologies my lord. I did not mean to worry you. It is nothing so serious to warrant such a reaction. I have a message from Lord Elrond for you," Ceril says, pulling a sealed message from a pocket in his cloak.

After reading it quickly, Elladan thanks Ceril and changes direction. "I have to get Estel and 'Ro. We are needed back in Rivendell," he says softly to Elendil.

"I understand 'Dan. I need to check on Meoi. Will I see you before you leave?"

"Of course melanin. That is a promise."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Making her way back to the healing hall, Elendil is not surprised to find Elrohir there asleep beside Meoi's bed. Not far behind her are Strider and Elladan. It seems the young edain had awakened and left the room before Elladan reached it and they met along the way.

"Elendil, is 'Ro...?" Strider says, trailing off when he sees his brother. "Well, that answers that question."

"'Ro, wake up. We're needed back in Rivendell,", Elladan says, shaking his brother gently.

Waking almost instantly, Elrohir looks first at Elladan and then Strider. "Oh Valar. Is it serious?" he asks, knowing it must be if they were leaving immediately.

"Serious enough 'Ro. Ada sent a messenger to get us," Strider tells him.

"When do we leave?" Elrohir asks, looking at his twin.

"Within the hour."

"I'll be ready. Elendil...," he says, voice trailing off.

"I know. I'll tell her. Don't worry 'Ro. It's going to take time, but she'll come around."

------------------------------------------------

An hour later Elendil is standing beside Elladan's horse. Looking into his eyes, she sees the same emotions in them that she herself is feeling. "Valar be with you melanin. May you have a safe journey back to Imladris."

Pulling Elendil into his arms, Elladan gives her a quick hug and presses a light kiss to her lips. "You are in my thoughts melanin, always," he says, releasing her and mounting his horse.

Standing there with unshed tears in her eyes Elendil watches them ride out and prays for their safety in these dangerous times. She can feel evil spreading and fears the worst is yet to come.

TBC...


End file.
